Total Dangan Ronpa Island
by danganronpatdri
Summary: Total Drama Island meets Dangan Ronpa! *DISCLAIMER: I understand that Mukuro is incredibly mis-characterized so do not sent messages telling me. There is a reason and you will find it out soon enough.*
1. Episode 1: Morning

Birds chirp around Hope Island as morning is turning into afternoon. Otherwise known as noon-time. Camers pan to the docks in front, where a black and white, possibly stuffed, bear stands.

Monobear: " Hello! I'm your host, Monobear, and this is...TOTAL...DANGAN RONPA...ISLAND! In this show, we're pitting 16 teens against each other in various challenges on the island, and each week, one of them who has been deemed unworthy by the other campers, will be executed brutally and without mercy! Of course, the campers don't quite know about that last part...so hopefully they don't take to it to harshly."

Monobear grinned. "Week after week, players will drop and drop, until the lone victor remains, and goes home with 1 million dollars! Who will break under the pressure? Who will be betrayed? and Who will be victorious?!"

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine ,

(Asahina does a cannonball at the end of the dock, with Naegi and Kirigiri in the water, shielding themselves)

You guys are are on my mind ,

(A dodgeball hits Hagakure square in the chest.)

You asked me what I wanted to be ,

(Chihiro giggles while at a lunch table with Mondo, who has straws up his nostrils. Ishimaru is in background, outraged.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see ,

(Sakura punches Togami in the face, which sends him flying.)

I wanna be... Famous!

( Sayaka is on a stage singing and Leon is cheering in the crowd, over-excitedly)

I wanna live close to the sun ,

(Hagakure steps out of the water and onto the beach, he shakes his wet hair out like a dog and freaks out Celes and Junko, who are sunbathing.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won ,

( Yamada, Naegi, and Chihiro stand at the top of a cliff, looking down in terror)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way ,

(Ishimaru is blowing into a whistle aggresively at Junko, Sayaka, and Celes as they run.)

I'll get there one day ,

( Fukawa is pulling at her braids as Togami walks away from her.)

Cause I wanna be... Famous! ,

(Junko and Mukuro are slapping their arms at each other in a fight)

(Short instrumental)

(Leon is rocking on his guitar on a stage.)

(Kirigiri and Naegi's hands touch as they sit on the end of the dock at sunset.)

Na, na, na.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Asahina and Sakura high five.)

I wanna be,

( Mondo rolls his eyes at Ishimaru who is yelling at him.)

I wanna be,

( Celes pushes Yamada off the cliff with a smile.)

I wanna be famous!

( Mukuro shoots Fukawa with a watergun and starts to laugh, but Fukawa transitions into Genocider and pulls out her scissors.)

I wanna be,

(Sakura holds a dodgeball and glares at a frightened Leon across the court.)

I wanna be,

( Camera pans to all of the cast sitting around a fire.)

I wanna be FAMOUS!

(TOTAL DANGAN RONPA ISLAND title screen.)

The camera is set out on the lake, where a boat is approaching.

Monobear:" Here's our first camper now!"

The boat approached, letting Sayaka off onto the dock with her bags, and there were a lot of them.

Monobear:" Hello Sayaka! Welcome to the Island!"

Sayaka walked down the dock with a smile on her face. "Great to be here! An Idol has to get in touch with nature, doesn't she?"

Monobear:" Right! Just stand over her as we welcome our next camper to the island!"

The next boat delivers Ishimaru onto the dock, he has one suitcase that is plain and clearly has substantial travel stickers on the handle.

Monobear:" Let me introduce you guys to Ishim-

Ishimaru: "What?! That can't be!"

Monobear:" What?"

Ishimaru looked shocked. " I made sure I got to the boats early so I would be the first one to arrive! I can't believe I was tardy! I was supposed to greet each and every camper!"

Monobear:" Oh...I'm sorr-"

Ishimaru:" I have failed as a CIT!"

Monobear pointed next to Sayaka. "Get it together and stand next to the Idol, you bastard."

Ishimaru gave a salute with a tear running down his face and then marched next to Sayaka. "Hello, I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Former CIT!"

Sayaka smiled. "I'm Sayaka Maizono, Pop star."

Ishimaru:" Pleasure to meet you, Miss!"

The next boat pulled up to the dock and Hagakure stepped off, with a few bags. "Hey man, Thanks for the ride! May the spirits be always on your side!"

Monobear:" Hey there Hagakure! Welcome to Camp Hope!"

Hagakure started to walk down the dock slowly and waved at everyone. "Oh hey guys! I'm Hagakure!"

Sayaka waved and Ishimaru put out his hand for a handshake.

Ishimaru:" Very nice to meet you! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru!"

Hagakure ignored his hand and gave Ishimaru and Sayaka one big hug. Ishimaru looked uncomfortable, and Sayaka's looked taken by surprise. "No handshakes dude! Only hugs from Hagakure!"

This time a yacht pulled up, and Togami walked out, with a servant taking down all of his bags. Girls in bikinis waved him off from the bow.

Togami smirked as he walked down the dock.

Monobear:" This is Togami! Heir to the Togami Conglomerate!"

Togami looked at the 3 campers already there and scoffed, walking to the opposite side of Monobear. " So grosky."

Monobear:" I'd like to remind you, that your servant cannot stay on the island..."

Togami did not respond, but waved his servant back onto the yacht.

The next boat arrived. Yamada stepped onto the dock, making it creak.

Monobear:" Welcome Yamada! The next camper to join you guys on the island!"

Yamada scanned the campers. "Interesting..." He spotted Sayaka. "Only one girl?"

Sayaka rolled her eyes.

Yamada stepped inbetween her and Ishimaru. "Don't flatter yourself, 3D girls like yourself don't get me riled up!"

The next boat pulled up, dropping off Chihiro. Chihiro waved and smiled, and with a quiet and gentle voice introduced herself. "Hello everyone. My name is Chihiro!"

Monobear:" Great to have you here Chihiro. This is Camp Hope!"

Sayaka smiled and motioned Chihiro next to her.

(Cut away to Sayaka in the confessional stall.)

Sayaka: "Finally a girl! I was starting to think I was going to be the only one! She looks cute! Definitely little sister type friend material!"

(Cut back to dock.)

Another boat pulls up to the dock. Celes steps off with her bags and strolls down the dock. "Hello."

Monobear:" Everybody meet Celestia!"

Celes walked and stood next to Togami with her bags. " Please refer to me as Celes. It's nice to meet all of you."

On the next boat, two girls stepped off. Junko and Mukuro stepped onto the docks with their bags. Junko had about as many bags as Togami and Sayaka, while Mukuro had a single bag.

Monobear:"This is Junko and Mukuro, twins!"

Sayaka:" Oh! Junko Enoshima! The model, right?"

Junko threw up a peace sign. "That's right! I'm just as beautiful as in the magazines, aren't I?"

Ishimaru gave a salute to both of them. " Pleasure to meet you ladies!"

Junko and Mukuro walked by Ishimaru and Hagakure to stand on the dock, Mukuro smiled at Ishimaru as she walked by him, and she stood straight next to Junko.

Fukawa stepped off of the next boat. She averted her eyes as she walked towards them. "..."

Monobear:" ..Uh, This is Fukawa. Hey weirdo, why don't you introduce yourself you bastard."

Fukawa looked displeased as she walked towards Togami and Celes, her eyes caught on Togami as she waked. "I wasn't told there would be...attractive boys here..."

Togami looked at her disgusted. "I would never..."

Fukawa drooled a little, her face turning red. " You'll come around! Summer camp, this is the perfect situation for a budding romance!"

Monobear:" Okaaay...now, ya creepy bastard, next up is..."

A boat pulled up, and Mondo stepped off onto the dock.

Monobear:" Mondo!"

Mondo strolled down the dock, a cigarette in his mouth. Ishimaru fidgeted where he stood and pointed at Mondo angrily.

Ishimaru: "Do you know how harmful a cigarette is!? Take that cancer stick out of your mouth! It is harmful for others and the environment as well! I am truly appalled!"

Mondo flicked the cigarette at Ishimaru's boots as he walked by. "Whatever, Man."

Ishimaru picked up the cigarette and started to run towards the main building. "Littering as well?! I must find an appropriate place for disposal!"

(Cut away to Ishimaru in Confessional)

Ishimaru caught his breath. " Preventing evil deeds and committing acts of good citizenship can be exhausting!"

(Cut away to Mondo's Confessional.)

Mondo carved something into the wall of the outhouse. "This better be worth the money is all I gotta say."

(Cut back to dock.)

Naegi was the next camper off of the boat.

Monobear:" This is Naegi! Welcome!"

Naegi said hello to the group, and his eyes lit up when he saw Sayaka. Sayaka looked suprised to see him.

Sayaka:"Naegi?"

Naegi:" Sayaka? You remember me?"

Sayaka:" It was only middle school! How could you think I forgot?"

As Sayaka and Naegi chatted, Junko muttered to Mondo.

Junko:" He seems a little out of her league..."

Mondo chuckled. "Yeah, No kidding."

Another boat arrived and Asahina came off, waving and walked towards them. "My name is Asahina! I'm so excited to be on the island and show everyone what I've got! I'm excited to become friends with all of you."

Monobear: "Wow that was very friendly, now get a move on and take a stand over there."

Asahina frowned and walked over next to Fukawa.

Asahina put out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Fukawa looked disgusted. "Don't try to touch me! Why would you try to talk to me?"

Asahina:" Oh...Sorry."

A boat had pulled up and Kirigiri walked off of it. "...Hello everyone."

Monobear:" This is Kirigiri everyone!"

Kirigiri:" I am looking forward to this experience with all of you." Kirigiri bowed politely and walked over, standing behind the group.

The next camper to arrive on the boats, was Sakura. The group of campers all stood at attention as she walked down the dock, looking to her to speak.

Sakura: "Hello. My name is Sakura."

Ishimaru stood up straight, with a little bit of fear. "Great to meet you, sir! I would like to compliment your great muscular prowess!"

Sakura:" I am a woman."

Ishimaru looked embarrassed and shocked. "I am so sorry! I will not happen again!"

Sakura stood next to Asahina. Asahina shook her hand. "My name is Asahina! Nice to meet you!"

Sakura nodded. " The same for me."

Monobear:" Now, last but not least, Leon!"

The next boat sped up to the dock, with rock music blaring. Leon hopped off the boat and walked towards everyone with his luggage. "Hey everyone! The name is Leon!"

His eyes scanned the group, and he locked in on Sayaka.

(Cut away to Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" Sayaka Maizono is here?! Oh man! I have so many questions to ask her about being an idol! Not to mention, she's a beauty!"

(Cut back to Dock.)

Leon stood on the other side of Sayaka. " I can't believe a pop start like you is here! This is awesome!" Leon said nervously.

Sayaka:" T-thanks...but please dont refer to me as pop star here. I'm trying to blend in while I'm here, you know?"

Monobear interrupted all of their small talk and introductions to each other and called out. "Okay Campers! May I have your attention? Now that everyone is here, we'll be heading over to the mess hall for some lunch, more of an explanation of your time here at Camp Hope, and team assignments! Who's ready?!"

(zexal themesong plays)


	2. Episode 1: Teams

The campers had all arrived at the Mess hall and were beginning to get food and sit down at the tables.

Celes held out her tray to the Chef to receive her lunch. She grimaced as she saw the grey sludge fall onto her tray. "...Are you serious?"

Jin, who was the chef motioned her along. " I guess you'll just have to adapt."

Celes stuck a spoonfull into her mouth and swallowed. "I guess so." She walked off.

(Celes Confessional)

Celes:" That was one of the most vile things I ever tasted...but I can't let myself be seen as weak here. If I do that, I might as well say goodbye to all that money."

(Cut back to mess hall.)

Asahina was getting in line behind Sakura.

Asahina:" So, I'm assuming you're a great athlete! You do any sports Sakura?"

Sakura:" I am a wrestler. You?"

Asahina:" I'm a great swimmer! I was even a representative at the olympics!"

Sakura nodded." Very impressive. Would you like to sit with me?"

Asahina smiled. "Sure!"

( Asahina's Confessional)

Asahina:" I'm happy I can make my first friend so soon!"

(Cut to Sakura's Confessional)

Sakura:" Asahina is a nice girl. She doesn't look at me with any fear or amazement."

(Cut back to mess hall.)

Naegi and Sayaka were eating lunch together and talking.

Naegi:" Don't be offended Sayaka, but I'm surprised that we have so much in common! It's great to actually know someone here."

Sayaka smiled. " It is! Isn't it? I'm just happy to escape the world of fame...It's refreshing to be here on the island!"

Naegi: "I bet." Naegi took a bite of the sludge and spit it up into his napkin almost immediately. "I'm so sorry! It's just..."

Sayaka chuckled. "I understand...the food here isn't that good. I guess they're really trying to give us the full summer camp experience..or I guess the dingy summer camp experience."

Leon sat down next to Sayaka and glanced over at Naegi for a quick second before turning back to Sayaka. "Mind if I sit here?"

Sayaka:" ..Not at all."

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" Time to start moving in on Sayaka! Can't waste too much time with a pretty girl like her!"

(Cut back to mess hall.)

Ishimaru was online for food and watched as the sludge fell from the scooper.

Ishimaru:" Excuse me, Chef! I do not think this represents all of the food groups!"

Jin:" And?"

Ishimaru:" As growing teens, we should be eating meals where all food groups are represented, so we can consume the proper amount of nutrients and calories for optimal performance!"

Mukuro came up next to him, and received her sludge. She smirked at Ishimaru.

Mukuro:" Try to make it in the army kid. This is child's play." Mukuro walked off.

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru:" A soldier? I thought something about her made her seem like a commendable and exemplary citizen! I must engage with her!"

(Cut to mess hall.)

Leon:" So, Sayaka, I just wanted to say, I love that one song of you-"

Sayaka giggled. " Leon..Please. I don't want to talk about me being an idol while I'm here."

Leon blushed. "Oh yeah...right. Sorry I forgot. It's just that, I somewhat am a rising star myself and it was kind of great to see you here."

Sayaka smiled at him. "I'm very flattered! I definitely want to hear some of your music some time. I could tell you what I think."

Leon:" Really?! That would be awesome!"

Chihiro sat down at the end of the table by herself.

Sayaka:" Hey, Chihiro, right? Why don't you come sit with us?"

Chihiro smiled. "Oh- Okay! Sure thing."

Chihiro slid down slyly. "Thank you..for inviting me."

(Sayaka Confessional)

Sayaka:" She is so cute! I could really help her break out of that shell, you know?"

(Cut back to Mess hall.)

Kirigiri approached and saw Jin serving food. "Dad?!"

Jin:" Oh...Hello Kirigiri...I'm glad to finally see you. Was wondering when you would come up here."

Kirigiri sneered. "What are you doing here?"

Jin:" Now, don't be like that."

Kirigiri:" I will be like that. Just scoop me some food...I don't want to talk to you right now."

Junko, who was next to her, screamed as she saw the sludge. "We have to eat THAT?!'

Togami and Fukawa were close behind her on line as well.

Togami:" What is that garbage?"

Junko:" They can't seriously expect a model like me to eat that..."

Fukawa:" They probably expect you to eat nothing...seeing as there's barely any meat on your bones...You know, real men prefer girls with a little something."

Junko turned and held up her finger at Fukawa, who averted her eyes.

Junko:" Listen here you little squirrell. No one asked for you to open your body shaming mouth weirdo."

Togami chuckled. " I didn't know I was going to the zoo."

Junko:" HUH?!"

Hagakure walked up behind them. " Hey everyone...just chill out! Soak in some positive vibes!"

Ishimaru:" Campers! I know I can no longer call myself a CIT after my tardiness today, but please, control yourself! It is not proper etiquette"

Junko:" Etiquette? We're at a summer camp. Who made you rule keeper?"

Ishimaru straightened up. "Please Ma'm, do not be so hostile!"

Mondo:" Eh.. Let the dweeb be..Nothing is going to stop him from being so anal."

Monobear walked in and stood on a table. "Attention please! Attention please!"

Everyone turned to him.

Monobear:" Before we assign teams and cabins, let me explain how life on the island will work! Each team is designated a cabin, and will reside and sleep in their own cabins. Each cabin has a boy and girl side. Each day will start off with breakfast, followed by free time. Then, after lunch, we will hold a challenge! Our first challenge will be held today, directly after we assign teams! After the challenges, the losing team will be required to vote off one of their team members...and that member will...well, let's just say that they'll be out of the game. Do you understand?"

Everyone was nodding.

Togami:"...I demand my own room."

Monobear: "Not going to happen, princess!"

Togami snarled. " You do not say no to a Togami!"

Monobear:" I just did."

Mondo walked closer to him. "So..Uh, mind tellin us why you're a bear, pal?"

Monobear:" I am Monobear."

Mondo:" Ah, right. Ya, that explains it perfectly."

Junko:" Can we please talk about the food?"

Monobear:" No. Now, let's get on to these teams then, shall we? Gather around this table...For this first team, if I call your name, please sit over at this table."

The campers all moved towards Monobear.

Monobear:" The First Team is...

Junko

Yamada

Naegi

Ishimaru

Sayaka

Mondo

Celes

and Chihiro!"

The people called moved to the table Monobear pointed out.

Sayaka smiled as she stood next to Chihiro and Naegi. "This is great guys!"

Leon looked at his feet when he didn't hear his name.

(Leon Confessional)

Leon:" Damn it all!"

(Cut to Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:" Great...have to deal with the rule freak..."

(Cut to Naegi Confessional)

Naegi:" I'm happy I know someone on my team..but I should make an effort to become friends with the others."

(Cut to Mess hall.)

Monobear:" And Team number two,

Kirigiri

Leon

Togami

Fukawa

Sakura

Mukuro

Asahina

and Hagakure!"

The people he called walked over to the other table.

Asahina smiled and looked up at Sakura." Great luck, right!"

Sakura smiled and nodded down at her.

(Fukawa's Confessional)

Fukawa:" At least I'm with Togami...I bet I can get him to have the hots for me!"

( Cut to Togami's Confessional)

Togami grimaced at the outhouse. "This place is filthy...What are we, barbarians?"

(Cut to Kirigiri's confessional)

Kirigiri still looked pissed off. "I just can't believe he's here!"

(Cut to Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure:" I'm getting really good signs about everyone on the team! The stars are in our favor!"

(Cut to Mess Hall.)

Monobear:" Okay Campers! Now it's off to our first challenge! Hope you're not afraid of heights!"


	3. Episode 1: Challenge

The campers were all following Monobear up the hill, all in their bathing suits, except Togami.

Kirigiri was by herself, contemplating on why her father was here, with a puzzled face.

Hagakure stepped next to her, his hair tied back. "Hey man...Something up?"

Kirigiri's face reverted to normal and she sighed. "It's nothing..."

Hagakure:" Oh. Well alright man. Good luck re-alligning your chi."

Kirigiri walked faster to get ahead of him.

Sayaka was talking Chihiro's ear off when Mondo walked by.

Chihiro glanced at Mondo walking by, and Sayaka giggled.

Sayaka:"Do you..."like"...him?"

Chihiro looked caught off guard." O-oh...No...I promise you it's not like that...I was just glancing over..."

Sayaka smiled. "Don't worry Chihiro, you're secret is safe with me!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" She is so cute! I'm going to make them a match for sure! Pop star turned Matchmaker, Sayaka Maizono at your service!"

(Cut to Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:" ...I...Don't think she really understands me at all..."

(Cut back to Campers)

Yamada was walking behind Junko, Mukuro, and Celes creepily.

Celes:" I think we have someone following us..."

Mukuro rolled her eyes and walked ahead of all of them.

Yamada:" Following you? Why would I do that? Ladies like yourselv-

Junko:" We're not 2D, yeah we got you the first time. Is that all you know how to say."

Celes:" Apparently all he knows how to do is be creepy..."

Yamada:" Yaaah? Creepy?! Ms. Celestia, do you know who I am? I'm a world famous doujin author!"

Celes sneered. "It's...Celes."

Junko:" Doujin?! Thats supposed to make us think you're not creepy?"

Yamada:" You're in the prescence of a god among doujin writers!"

Junko:" Sooo...Grosky..."

(Yamada's Confessional)

Yamada:" I don't think they completely comprehend how awesome I am!"

(Cut to Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"What a weirdo..."

(Cut back to campers.)

Leon looked around at his team members. Asahina and Sakura were chatting away, Kirigiri looked pissed off, Fukawa was following Togami, Mukuro was way up the hill and not far behind Ishimaru who was leading the pack, and Hagakure was walking with his eyes closed and seemed to be talking to himself..or something.

Leon's eyes locked on Sayaka, but she seemed to be having fun talking to Chihiro and Naegi.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" My team sucks...how am I supposed to talk to any of them? Then there's Sayaka talking to Naegi and Chihiro...maybe I was too late to become friends with her...or maybe I'm just trying to hard. This blows."

(Cut back to Campers, now on top of the cliffs.)

Monobear:" Alright Campers! It's time for your first challenge!"

Ishimaru was right in front of him when Monobear turned to them.

Ishimaru:"We are at your attention!"

Monobear:" Right...So...Your challenge will consist of cliff jumping into the water below, swimming to shore, and racing back to the main camp! The team with the most campers touching the flag pole by the 15 minute time limit, wins the challenge and gets to choose which cabin they will be residing in!"

Junko looked over the edge."That looks like a high jump..."

Monobear:" And?"

Ishimaru:"Are there any additional rules we must adhere too?!"

Monobear smirked. "Not at all..nothing is off limits! I mean...nothing."

The campers all grouped up around the starting line at the top of the cliff.

Monobear:" Any other questions? nO? Then on your marks...get set...GO!"

Ishimaru:" Alright team! Everybody move as swiftly and agile as possible!"

Ishimaru starts to run to jump off the cliff, but Mukuro speeds by him and her feet leave the ground at the edge of the cliff.

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:" Couldn't let him show me up...What kind of Soldier would I be?"

(Cut to Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru:" H-huh?!" Ishimaru blushed." I am impressed!"

(Cut back to Cliff)

Ishimaru had just lept off. Leon stepped closer to the cliff, nervous.

Leon looked back to his team, Asahina was cheering.

Asahina:" Go Leon, you're our man!"

Leon:"Eh...Right!"

Sayaka walked up next to him. "Hey Leon."

Leon:" Huh? Oh hey Sayaka!"

Sayaka:" Are you going to let a pop star show you up?"

Sayaka smiled and held her nose as she took a few steps back and jumped off. Leon smirked and jumped off right after her.

Leon:" Oh, NO YOU DOOOON'TTT!"

Mondo sat down. "If you think I'm messing up my pomp, you're dead wrong kids."

Junko took her hair ties out and strapped them to her bikini strap. " Sometimes boys are such wussies...I'm a fricken model and I'm jumping! Didn't you say you were a gang leader?"

Mondo stood up. "Ey! Listen here chick...I am not a wussie."

Junko walked towards the edge casually. "Well? Prove it." Junko turned away from the cliff, and waved as she let herself fall off.

Mondo let out a low growl and combed through his hair one last time before putting the comb in his trunks, and then leaping off.

Kirigiri walked to the edge and watched Mondo hit the water. "I guess I'll have to jump then..."

Hagakure was next to her. "Don't be scared! I'm getting some positive reading on this challenge! There definitely won't be any fatal injuries...but of course my readings are only thirty percent accurate..."

Kirigiri rolled her eyes. "That makes me feel a lot better..."

Kirigiri leaped off. Yamada ran by Hagakure, setting him off balance.

Yamada leaped high into the air. "CAAAANNON- BALL!"

Hagakure ended up falling right behind him. "GY-AAAAH! I DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!"

Kirigiri rose out of the water, Mondo and Junko were just about to get on shore when Yamada crashed into the water, bringing Kirigiri under.

Kirigiri: "AA-"

The wave created by Yamada was massive, knocking over Mondo and Junko.

Junko:" WHAT THE HELL?!"

Mondo:"Jesus christ!"

Yamada started to swim towards shore. "What? Did I impress you?"

Mondo:"Well...fuck...I mean I guess it was impressive. Holy hell."

Hagakure hit the water and saw Kirigiri's unconscious body floating around.

Hagakure grabbed her and swam her to shore. "Kirigiri! Are you okay!?"

(Cut to top of Cliff)

Togami stood defiantly in front of Asahina as she pleaded with him.

Asahina:" Get OVER yourself and get in the water!"

Togami:" Did you just raise your voice at me?"

Asahina:" Yes! I did!" Asahina shoved Togami off of the cliff.

Sakura winced. "Oh...Asahina, not a good choice..."

Togami let out a yell as he fell. "AAAH! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

Fukawa:" Did you just push him?! You uncivilized little girl..."

(Asahina's Confessional)

Asahina:" So stupid...So...so...stupid..."

(Cut back to cliff.)

Naegi and Chihiro walked to the edge of the cliff while Fukawa and Asahina argued.

Chihiro:" I'm kind of scared..."

Naegi:" Yeah..No kidding. I am too."

Asahina:"If you're so superior? Why don't you jump? Follow your knight's footsteps!"

Fukawa averted her eyes. "I-I'm not superior..." She walked passed Asahina. "I'll jump! But don't think its for you! I would never do anything for you! You probably hate me!"

Asahina:"...I don't..."

Fukawa jumped off. Sakura walked to the edge.

Sakura:" Don't worry to much Asahina. I'll see you down below."

Asahina smiled. "Right. See you below..."

(Cut to Ishimaru and Mukuro)

Ishimaru and Mukuro were both running through the woods towards the camp.

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru:"I can't lose! It's great to run in just trunks, but the bare feet make it hard!"

(Cut to Mukuro's confessional)

Mukuro:" This kid's personality definitely needs some fine tuning...but he's alright."

(Cut back to camp.)

Ishimaru was running towards the flagpole, when Mukuro passed him, tapping him on his butt. "Nice butt!"

Ishimaru blushed and was speechless as he saw Mukuro touch the flag pole. He himself touched the flagpole.

Ishimaru:"U-uh...Simply amazing!"

Mukuro smirked. " Highly ranked soldier, at your service."

Ishimaru:" I would have to ask you to please not touch my buttocks without permission again! It is highly innapropriate."

Mukuro chuckled." Right."

Leon and Sayaka entered camp from the tree-line, giggling to each-other.

Mukuro:"...Well, that's a development."

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" I finally got to talk to Sayaka as we walked back to camp! Thank you based god!"

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" ...Leon isn't too bad. He's pretty funny...but also sort of a dork."

(Cut back to Cliff.)

Asahina:"Alright Chihiro...Just calm down and close your eyes and you'll jump with me okay?"

Chihiro:" R-right!"

Asahina held closely to Chihiro and leaped off. Naegi watched them land in the water and then turned to Celes.

Naegi:"J-just us. Right?"

Celes walked forward. " Right."

Celes dived off the cliff. Naegi watched hit the water.

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:" Big talker..."

(Cut to beach.)

Asahina and Chihiro got to the beach.

Asahina:" That wasn't so bad right?"

Chihiro:" Right! T-thank you Asahina."

Asahina:"Now, let's get go-"

Asahina let out a yelp as Celes stepped on her foot as she walked out onto the beach.

Celes:" Not so fast!"

Asahina:" What the..? What are you doing?"

Chihiro:" C-Celes?"

Celes:" Well we can't let her be the winning person for her team Chihiro...So I'm just going to prevent her from getting to that flag-pole."

Asahina:"T-this is crazy...You can't be serious?"

Celes:" Oh...I'm 1 million dollars serious..."

Asahina got her foot out from underneath Celes and ran up the beach. Chihiro remained sitting in the sand. "Huh?!" Celes ran right after her.

Naegi walked up onto the beach after seeing what happened.

Naegi:" Come on Chihiro..let's take the beach to get back to camp..."

Chihiro:"..Celes is scary..."

Naegi:" Don't worry about her Chihiro..Asahina will be fine."

(Cut to woods)

Asahina was running through the woods, Celes was close on her tail.

(Cut to flag-pole)

Everyone was waiting around the flag-pole.

Leon:" Looks like we got this in the bag! Our team is only missing 1 person, and your team is missing 3! Only a few minutes left for your team to redeem themselves."

Hagakure was still holding Kirigiri's knocked out body. "Looks like the stars were in our favor!"

Naegi and Chihiro were running up to the camp from the beach.

Sayaka smiled and waved at them. "Over here guys! Come on!"

Just at the same time, Asahina was just coming out of the woods, Celes right behind her.

Thats when, Asahina tripped over the last tree root, Celes smirked as she ran by.

(Celes Confessional)

Celes:" Hehe...At least I didn't have to tackle her...I don't want to make myself seem too competitive..."

(Cut to flag pole)

Sakura stood there with her mouth open as Naegi, Chihiro, and Celes all touched the flagpole.

Sakura:" A-Asahina! Are you okay?!"

Sakura rushed over to her side.

Asahina looked up." No way...No...No...This can't be happening."

The winning team cheered. Asahina's team looked on her with dissapointment.

Togami, who's suit was soaked, glared at her. "Well...looks like I won't even have to try and convince the team to off you now..."

Sayaka chuckled and turned to Leon. "Better luck next time Leon!" Sayaka chuckled and Leon rolled his eyes.

Leon:" Yeah, Yeah..."

Monobear chuckled as he stood on top of the flagpole. " Alright! So, The Screaming Gophers win, and the Killer Bass lose! Now It's time for some dinner, and then it'll be time for our first Campfire ceremony!

Junko:"Screaming Gophers? Killer Bass?"

Monobear:" Yep those are your team names! Very Camp-esque, right?"

Junko:" I mean...I guess."

Monobear:" Shut up and like it, ya bastard!"


	4. Episode 1: Dinner

Asahina was in the bathroom of the mess hall looking at herself in the mirror. "Okay...I have to pull myself together...I have to convince them not to vote me off...but I messed up so bad!"

The Killer Bass all sat at a table.

Togami:" Well...it's obvious Asahina has to go..."

Fukawa:"...Right...she can't even run...poor girl!"

Leon:" Y-yeah..I guess you're right. She's the only logical choice."

Kirigiri:"...That may be...but Togami, you yourself had no intention of even jumping did you? You were in your suit..."

Fukawa:" Don't turn this on Togami! That awful girl pushed him..."

Kirigiri:" Right...and if she didn't...then he would be the one losing this challenge for the team and he would've been voted out. At least Asahina wanted to try. Do you really want someone like Togami to stick around?"

Togami smirked. "Vote for who you want...I'm not stopping you."

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" Oh man...I don't even know who to vote out any more!"

(Cut back to Mess Hall)

Mukuro:" Also...as a world class Swimmer...I want to know why she didn't jump earlier...she chose to jump later than everyone else..."

Sakura:" She wanted to make sure everyone would be okay...that's the duty she chose for herself. As a world class swimmer, she would be the only one of us that would be able to save anyone if things went awry."

Hagakure:" Hehe..Well I saved Kirigiri over there all by myself! They told me to look down when I landed in the water, so we're lucky I looked down and saw her!"

Fukawa:" W-who told you to look down?!"

Hagakure:" They."

Kirigiri interrupted. "Well...everyone can vote for who they believe is deserving to go...but let's remember who will be more useful in the long run..."

Asahina walked back to the table and sat down. She scratched the back of her head." So..umm, How's the grub?"

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's table.)

Mondo:" Tonights dinner ain't half bad! I've had worse for sure." The dinner was some grey meat and a disturbingly yellow tinted mashed potatos.

Junko:"Uhm...Whats up with the potatos? They're yellow...but not even a bit cheesy."

Sayaka chuckled. "We probably don't want to know."

Junko laughed. " By the way, I know you don't want to talk about your pop star life..but I really like you're styles on stage! They're so fetch."

Naegi:" Fetch?"

Mondo, Chihiro and Yamada laughed.

Junko turned to them. "You guys wouldn't no style if it hit you in the face."

Yamada adjusted his glasses." I am completely in the know on fashion...of course...only on 2D girls!"

Sayaka smiled and ignored Yamada. "Thank you for that Junko. I also like your magazine work. You're photoshoots are flawless."

Junko smiled. "Thanks!"

Chihiro smiled at everyone at the table. " Can I just say something?"

Mondo raised his glass to Chihiro. "Sure thing! Chihiro right?"

Chihiro: "I'd just like to congratulate everyone for winning the first challenge! It's great to be on a team with all of you!"

Everyone smiled at Chihiro's sentiment.

Ishimaru:" Right! It is truly an honor to be team-mates with all of you!"

Naegi:" And friends...right?"

Celes:" No..."

Everyone at the table turned to Celes.

Celes:"...Have you all forgotten why we're here?"

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:" I try not to dislike anyone...but this girl is making it really hard."

Celes:" We're here for money...Let's not forget that. In the end only one person in this mess hall can win...that is the inevitable truth."

Mondo:" Wow..You're a real downer, ain't ya?"

Monobear comes in to the mess hall. "Alright everyone! It's time for our first campfire ceremony where we'll find out who the first camper to go home will be!"

The Killer Bass stood up.

Monobear:" Following that, we'll get you all set up in your cabins! Killer Bass, you ready?"

The Killer Bass slowly walked towards the door. Leon turned and smiled sheepishly at Sayaka, who held up her hand with her fingers crossed.

(Cut to Campfire Ceremony)

The 8 campers in The Killer Bass all sit on stumps in front of Monobear who is at the podium.

Monobear:" Now, you'll all cast your votes in the ballot box in the confessional outhouse! The camper with the most votes is a goner, and all the people who are safe will receive a monobear token! These tokens can be used to be anything at our shop next to the mess hall!"

Togami:" Let's get on with it..."

Monobear:" Right! Time to vote, ya bastards!"

(Togami's Confessional)

Togami:" You do not defy a Togami, let alone push one off a cliff..."

(Cut to Asahina's Confessional)

Asahina:" Please everyone, don't underestimate me so soon!"

(Cut to Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri:" I'll try to save you Asahina.."

(Cut to Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure:" So...I just put it in the hole?" Hagakure held his ballot in his hand.

(Cut back to Campfire)

Monobear:" Alright! Everyone's votes are in! Who's ready to find out who our first loser is?!"

Asahina fidgeted in her seat.

Sakura, who was in the seat behind her, put her hand on Asahina's shoulder. "Don't worry so much...the team seemed pretty divided..."

Mukuro glanced over at Togami, who didn't seem to nervous.

Monobear pulled the handle on the slot machine, and the faces of The Killer Bass rotated rapidly.


	5. Episode 1: Execution

The slot machine start to slow down.

Asahina bit her finger nails as she watched it intently.

Togami smirked and looked across to her. "Nervous, huh?"

Asahina glared at Togami." Not at all..."

The slot machine finally came to a stop. All three pictures were Asahina's face.

Asahina:" N-No..."

Sakura:" I'm sorry...We tried..."

Kirigiri remained facing forward, trying not to look at Asahina tearing up, and pursed her lips in anger. " Togami..."

Hagekure walked down and gave Asahina a big hug. "I'm sorry girl! They've told me that you're pretty cool! Sorry you had to leave us so soon!"

Asahina smiled and hugged him back. "T-thanks Hagekure!"

Hagekure put her down and Sakura shook her hand.

Sakura:" I'll contact you after the show...and we can hang out."

Asahina smiled. "I'll be rooting for you Sakura!"

Leon looked down at his feet, and glanced over awkwardly.

Asahina:" Its okay Leon...there's no hard feelings."

Leon:" I'm so sorry Asahina!"

Asahina waved off Fukawa, Mukuro, and Togami. "Bye you three..."

Fukawa scoffed. " Eh?"

Togami:" I don't associate with losers..."

Asahina rolled her eyes as Jin brought Asahina her bags. "Say bye to everyone else for me, okay!"

Asahina started to walk down towards the dock.

Sakure turned to the others. "I hope you guys are pleased with yourselves...She just wanted to be friends."

Kirigiri:" Let's go get our cabins. Theres nothing we can do that will help the situation..."

Leon:" She's right! Let's get back to camp!"

(Cut to flagpole. To the far right of the messhall, are two cabins. One looks very nice, with a common room between the girl's and boy's side with a living room and a game's table, and the other cabin looks dilapidated and is only equipped with the girl's and boy's sides with bunks.)

Monobear stood in front of the cabins. "So, Screaming Gophers, which cabin do you choose?"

The screaming gophers all ran towards the nice cabin, cheering.

Monobear turned to The Killer Bass. "Sooo..You guys get the shitty cabin! How does that feel?"

They all glared at monobear as they brought their bags to the cabin.

Togami:"That ridiculous girl is the only reason we're in this cabin..."

Sakura punched Togami square in the chest, sending him flying onto the cabin porch. " You were about to cause our loss as well. Do not speak badly of those who cannot defend themselves."

Togami groaned on the porch and tried to catch his breath. "G...GAH...What just happened?!"

Fukawa went running to his side. "AAAAIIIH?"

Leon chuckled as he walked into the boy's side. "Be careful what you say around that one, eh Togami?"

Hagakure followed him. "Spirits were definitely not on your side!"

(Cut to Screaming gophers)

They ran into the common room, giddily.

Junko ran straight to see the rooms and realized it was two people per room on each side. "Two beds in each room!"

Ishimaru:" This is a wonderful win for the team everyone! Are you guys as excited as I am?!"

Mondo was laying on the couch trying to figure out the T.V, but it was stuck on one channel, Monobear was on screen talking about god knows what.

Mondo:" The only channel is the fucking bear!"

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru:" I think I am going to bunk with Mondo! I think I can really help lead him down the right path!"

(Cut back to Screaming Gophers)

Ishimaru:" Mondo I would like to speak with you!"

Mondo rolled his eyes and stood up to walk over to Ishimaru.

Mondo:" Yeah?"

Ishimaru:" Mondo! Would you like to bunk with me?"

Mondo:"Uhh..." Mondo looked around to see where Naegi was, but he was already unpacking in a room with Yamada.

Mondo:"Yeah...I guess."

Ishimaru opened up the door excitedly. "Yes! We will become good friends! Now! At 5am, WE WILL WAKE FOR OUR MORNING WORK-OUT!"

Mondo walked in the room and set down his bags. "Alright dude. Calm down."

(Cut to Sayaka)

Sayaka and Chihiro were playing air hockey on the games table.

Sayaka:" So, you want to bunk together Chihiro?"

Chihiro looked uncomfortable. "Uhm...since there is a third girl's room...I think I'll stick by myself...If you don't mind."

Sayaka frowned. "Oh okay! I wonder why they had the third room in here anyways...The boys only have 2 rooms."

Junko interrupted Chihiro, who was about to talk, and called to Sayaka. "Alright Sayaka! You want to bunk with me?"

Sayaka smiled. "Sure Junko!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" I do like Junko..she's pretty nice and I think we come from a similar place, ya know?"

(Cut back to Cabin)

Everyone had gathered back in the common room.

Ishimaru:" Alright everybody! I'll be seeing all of you in the morning! Get a good night's rest everybody!"

Everyone started to say their goodnights and walked to their rooms.

(Cut to Boat, Asahina was sitting on the back, when Monobear appears in front of her.)

Monobear smirked. "Hey loser!"

Asahina glared down at Monobear. "What do you want?"

Monobear:"There was a tiny detail that we forgot to mention when you signed up for the show!"

Asahina:" Huh? What do you mean? Do I have a chance to go back? Do I go to a resort or something?"

Monobear chuckled evily. "No no..nothing like that."

Asahina:" Then...what?"

Monobear smirked. "When you get voted off...you face an execution!"

Asahina's face filled with terror. "An execution?!"

Monobear:" Thats right!"

Asahina:" You can't be serious!"

Monobear:"Oh...I'm...DEAD...Serious."

Asahina screamed as the screen blacked out, revealing the pixelized version of Asahina being dragged off by Monobear. In white text it says, " ASAHINA CAST-AWAY"

(Cut to Asahina with weights cuffed onto her wrists and ankles, and scuba gear hooked up to her, supplying her with oxygen.)

Asahina was standing at the edge of a giant swimming pool, with no visible bottom. The wall behind her moved forward, forcing her to drop into the water. Her scream was muffled behind the oxygen mask as she tried to swim, but the weights pulled her down.

Asahina started to breath fast as she sunk further down in the water. Her eyes darted around in a panic as darkness set in.

A ringing started in her ears as she felt more and more pressure on her body.

She started to panic as she sunk deeper and deeper and could no longer see the rest of her body.

The pressure forced her skin and muscles to push in on her bones, and she tried to scream.

Her limbs imploded on themselves and she closed her eyes tightly, wanting to swim up.

Then, all at once, her head imploded inwards, and neon pink clouded the dark water.


	6. Episode 2: Morning

(5AM, Screaming Gopher's Cabin)

The morning started with loud grunting from Ishimaru and Mondo's room.

Mondo was laying down, trying to cover his ears with his pillow. On the floor, Ishimaru was grunting loudly as he did his push-ups.

Mondo:"Can't you do that quietly?!"

Ishimaru ignored him as he stood up and turned to him. "Mondo! Why are you not joining me? With a physique like yours I would expect you to be doing your morning work-out!"

Mondo:" It's 5AM...I can do my work-out during free time after breakfast. I just want to sleep for the 2 hours I have..."

Ishimaru:" It is optimal to work-out first thing in the morning!"

Mondo:" That's great for you..." Mondo groaned and rolled over.

(Cut to Sayaka and Junko's room, 6:30 AM)

Ishimaru screaming from the common room, woke the cabin up. Sayaka shot up from her bottom bunk and hit her head on the top. "Gah!"

Junko:" What...the hell?"

Ishimaru:" RISE AND SHINE TEAM! We have to have a team discussion before breakfast!"

Junko opened her door, her hair was down and she was in her pj's. " We still have a half an hour before breakfast! What could we possibly discuss before breakfast?"

Mondo was sitting on the couch. " You can't stop him...Might as well join him."

Naegi and Yamada walked out of their room.

Naegi yawned and stretched. "What's going on?"

Yamada:" Heh heh...a morning meeting?"

Celes walked out of her room, her hair was already done and she was in her normal outfit.

Celes:" Yes?"

(Junko Confessional)

Junko:" I swear to god...This kid needs to calm down or his ass will be gone."

(Cut to Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi yawned. " I mean...it's not a horrible idea but he should've told us last night...and maybe he shouldn't be so demanding.."

(Cut to Cabin)

Ishimaru:" We are missing one camper! We must search for her!"

Sayaka:"Hmm...you're right. Chihiro isn't around...Chihiro?!"

They looked in her room and she was gone.

(Cut to Communal bathhouse)

Chihiro had just gotten out of the shower and was in a towel.

Leon walked into the bathhouse, and Chihiro heard. In a panic, Chihiro tried to hide behind a corner, but Leon turned.

Leon:" Ehhh!?"

Chihiro had her arms crossed over her chest.

Leon:"Uhm..Chihiro, I think you're in the wrong shower..."

Chihiro:"...Oh..I guess Monobear gave me the key to the wrong shower room...I'm so so sorry..."

Leon smiled. "It's alright! Just, get the right key, okay?" Leon walked into one of the shower stalls.

Chihiro sighed and rushed out of the bathhouse.

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"That was so close...I need to talk to monobear."

(Cut to The Killer Bass)

Togami woke up and jumped off the top bunk. He looked below him to see Hagakure drooling onto his pillow, his mouth wide open.

(Togami's Confessional)

Togami:"...Disgusting."

(Cut to Girl's side)

Kirigiri sat on her bunk, fixing up her braid.

Sakura was on the bottom bunk opposite of Kirigiri and glared up at Fukawa who was above Kirigiri.

Kirigiri noticed. "So..Sakura, that's quite a physique you have. Are you a body builder?"

Sakura:"No..I am a wrestler, but in a way, you could consider me a body builder. I do not do so for looks...I just want to become the strongest person on earth..."

Kirigiri:" Well...you're definitely on your way to that."

(Sakura's Confessional)

Sakura:"...Kirigiri is the only one on my team that's tolerable at the moment."

(Cut to Breakfast)

Togami sat down by himself. Fukawa shortly sat down across from him.

Togami:"...Where's your breakfast?"

Fukawa:" Oh...I-I don't need to eat.."

Togami:" Not that I care, but you should probably eat."

Fukawa:" I need to slim down! I'll do anything for you Togami."

Togami:"...You only saw me yesterday."

Fukawa:" And it was love at first sight..." Fukawa blushed, a little bit of drool fell from her lips.

Togami."You're revolting." Togami stood up and walked to another table.

(Fukawa's Confessional)

Fukawa:" Togami loves playing hard to get!"

(Cut to Mukuro and Ishimaru, eating together.)

Mukuro:"So...What's your deal anyhow?"

Ishimaru:" Hm? I have presented any deal or offer!"

Mukuro rolled her eyes." I mean...like your story?"

Ishimaru:" Well! I was born on August 31st, at 8:10 AM, I was a hefty 8.7 pounds!"

Mukuro stared at him as he continued his whole life story, but shortly after, Hagakure sat down.

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:"Thank god."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Hagakure:" Hey guys."

Ishimaru smiled. "Welcome to our table!"

Hagakure:" Thanks man."

Mukuro:" So, Ishimaru, Hagakure said he was going to destroy you in today's challenge."

Hagakure:" Haaa?"

Ishimaru stood straight up. "Hmph! We will see about that!"

(Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure: "Mukuro just changed my future with that lie...I see my definite loss..."

(Cut to Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro was just containing her laughter. "Hagakure is screwed..."


	7. Episode 2: Free Time

(Themesong plays)

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine ,

(Asahina does a cannonball at the end of the dock, with Naegi and Kirigiri in the water, shielding themselves)

You guys are are on my mind ,

(A dodgeball hits Hagakure square in the chest.)

You asked me what I wanted to be ,

(Chihiro giggles while at a lunch table with Mondo, who has straws up his nostrils. Ishimaru is in background, outraged.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see ,

(Sakura punches Togami in the face, which sends him flying.)

I wanna be... Famous!

( Sayaka is on a stage singing and Leon is cheering in the crowd, over-excitedly)

I wanna live close to the sun ,

(Hagakure steps out of the water and onto the beach, he shakes his wet hair out like a dog and freaks out Celes and Junko, who are sunbathing.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won ,

( Yamada, Naegi, and Chihiro stand at the top of a cliff, looking down in terror)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way ,

(Ishimaru is blowing into a whistle aggresively at Junko, Sayaka, and Celes as they run.)

I'll get there one day ,

( Fukawa is pulling at her braids as Togami walks away from her.)

Cause I wanna be... Famous! ,

(Junko and Mukuro are slapping their arms at each other in a fight)

(Short instrumental)

(Leon is rocking on his guitar on a stage.)

(Kirigiri and Naegi's hands touch as they sit on the end of the dock at sunset.)

Na, na, na.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Asahina and Sakura high five.)

I wanna be,

( Mondo rolls his eyes at Ishimaru who is yelling at him.)

I wanna be,

( Celes pushes Yamada off the cliff with a smile.)

I wanna be famous!

( Mukuro shoots Fukawa with a watergun and starts to laugh, but Fukawa transitions into Genocider and pulls out her scissors.)

I wanna be,

(Sakura holds a dodgeball and glares at a frightened Leon across the court.)

I wanna be,

( Camera pans to all of the cast sitting around a fire.)

I wanna be FAMOUS!

(TOTAL DANGAN RONPA ISLAND title screen.)

(Free Time)

(Sayaka, Junko were laying on the beach tanning, While Naegi was standing on the dock getting ready to jump in.)

Naegi:"This water doesn't look too clean..."

Sayaka:"Yeah...that's expected."

Junko:"Naegi why don't you get a tan? You're really pasty."

Naegi:" Uhm...I'm not sure if I want a tan..."

Leon walked on to the beach. "Hey guys!"

Sayaka rolled over onto her stomach. "Hey Leon."

Leon laid down next to Sayaka. "Yeah..I don't usually tan but I thought, why not?"

(Junko's Confessional)

Junko was painting her nails. "Well...it's obvious red head boy has a crush on Sayaka..." Junko blew on her nails. "But he's also the enemy...so I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

(Cut back to Beach.)

Sayaka and Leon were chatting. Naegi was sitting on the dock with his feet in the water. Kirigiri walked over to Naegi and sat down, an awkward amount of space away from him on the dock, and started to write in her journal.

Naegi looked around a few seconds, wondering if he was supposed to make conversation. "So...uhm...Kirigiri right?"

Kirigiri looked up from her book. "Right."

Naegi chuckled awkwardly. "So...what brings you here?"

Kirigiri:" Sakura and Fukawa are arguing over Asahina in the cabin...So I thought the dock would be a good place for some peace and quiet." Kirigiri glanced at Naegi.

Naegi:" Oh...Sorry about that."

Kirigiri:" It's okay." Kirigiri looked back down to her book.

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:"I guess there's no fraternizing with that one..."

(Cut to Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri:"..He doesn't seem annoying at least..."

(Cut to The Killer Bass Cabin)

Hagakure was unpacking some of his strange knick knacks and items still. Togami was laying in the bunk above him, on his smart phone.

Hagakure:" So..Togami, as in the Togami Conglomerate right?"

Togami:" Correct. "

Hagakure:" That's pretty cool, so you're like rich and everything?"

Togami:" Correct."

Hagakure:" Man, do you know how to have a conversation?"

Togami:" I do. When I'm with people I wish to talk to."

(Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure:" Ol Hagakure will get that one to come around! I guarantee it!"

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin)

Ishimaru and Mondo were in the middle of a game of Foosball. Mukuro, Yamada, and Chihiro were watching.

Ishimaru:" There is no way you can beat me! I have been playing foosball since I was little!"

Mondo laughed as he scored on Ishimaru. "Well, explain how I'm 3 points ahead...and I only need 2 more to win!"

Ishimaru looked to Chihiro, who was keeping score.

Chihiro:" Mondo's right...Looks like you have to step your game up."

Ishimaru looked back to the game in deep concentration. "Mukuro! Drop the ball in!"

Mukuro dropped the ball in and Mondo and Ishimaru went back at it, spinning their sides rapidly and moving their hands back and forth along them.

Celes was laying on the couch, and peered over at the group cheering and playing.

Celes rolled her eyes.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:" I swear..I'm the only one on this team who realizes that friendly bonds in this game will only serve to falter you in your efforts..."

(Cut to The Killer Bass's Cabin.)

Fukawa had locked herself in the closet. Sakura was laying on her bed peacefully.

(Sakura's Confessional)

Sakura:" The girl freaked out and put herself in the closet...I tried to avoid confrontation, but she really dislikes me. I do not wish to be bitter with anyone."

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin)

Ishimaru and Mondo were tied, with the next point deciding the winner.

Ishimaru was looking at the game intensely. "I will not lose! I cannot let myself down!"

Mondo smirked. "I'm sorry pal, but I'm not giving up easily!"

Yamada:" Well, well...Looks like this game turned around fast."

Chihiro was watching the ball closely.

The ball, hit by Ishimaru himself, flung back into a wall, and bounced into his own goal.

Mondo threw his arms up in the air. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

Ishimaru dropped to his knees and stared at the ground. "How could this happen?!"

Ishimaru:" I cannot call myself a master of foosball any longer! I must train more, so one day I can have a rematch with you!"

Mondo smiled. "Right...Good luck."

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"Kid took it way to seriously...but all in all, he's alright."

(Cut to Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"That game was so intense! I'm glad I got to hang out with all of them..they're all really nice!"

(Cut to Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru was tearing up a little bit. "I- I can't believe it!"

(Cut back to Cabin)

(The lunch bell rings.)

Yamada smiled. "The game ended just in time! Let's go to lunch everyone!"

(Cut to Beach)

Junko sighed. " Lunch already?"

Naegi gulped. "That means we don't have much time until the challenge..."

Junko:"What? Are you scared?"

Naegi:" No I'm not scared!"

Junko:"The other team sucks...There's really nothing to worry about."

Leon:" Hey, we don't suck!"

Sayaka giggled. "Well..you definitely don't know how to work together."

Leon sighed. "I guess you're right. I wish I was on your team guys..."

Kirigiri stood up and walked by him, heading towards the mess hall.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" Maybe I shouldn't of said that with Kirigiri right there?"

(Cut back to beach.)

Leon:"Ehh...I'll see you guys at lunch." Leon got up and ran after Kirigiri.

Sayaka turned to Junko." He's kind of cute...right?"

Junko:" I mean...to me, no. But, you're free to do what you want. If the rest of the team finds out about anything though..."

Sayaka:"Oh! No- No...I don't think anything is going to happen! I just said he's cute, in like a dorky sort of way."

Junko:"Oh. Because you could do a LOT better."

Sayaka:" Heh..Yeah."

Naegi stood up. "We should get changed for lunch guys."

Sayaka and Junko nodded and the three of them walked off.

Leon caught up to Kirigiri. "Hey..Kirigiri, you have a second?"

Kirigiri turned. "Yes?"

Leon:" I just wanted to make sure you didn't misconstrue what I said back at the beach..."

Kirigiri thought for a moment. "...I understand. You obviously like that girl...and I don't really care."

Leon:"So..you're not telling the others...r-right?"

Kirigiri:" Right. Do what you want."

Leon:"Oh thank god...See you at lunch!"

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon sighed. "At least it wasn't an issue...that could've been bad."


	8. Episode 2: Challenge

The teams were sitting at their tables, eating lunch, when Monobear came in.

Monobear:"Heya everybody! How's your lunch?!"

Togami:" Tasteless and probably expired..."

Monobear:" Well thanks for the imput, we definitely won't take it into consideration."

Mondo:"Can you please explain to us why you're a bear hosting a reality show?"

Monobear:" Hehe...No."

Mondo:" Oh okay, I guess that's that then."

Celes:" You were here to tell us our challenge right? Could we move onto that?"

Monobear:" Ah, right! I have a super duper challenge for you guys today! One that will bring pain to everyone!"

Chihiro:" That doesn't sound like fun..."

Yamada:" Hehehe...seems like we have a sadist on our hands.."

Monobear:"Today's challenge will be a paintball match between the two teams! How fun is that?"

Mondo:"I wouldn't call that painful.."

Sayaka frowned. "Speak for yourself!"

Sakura:"...That's not very fair."

Monobear:" Hm?"

Sakura:" We don't have Asahina. She went home. They have a one person advantage."

Monobear:"...Well that's not my fault Asahina is gone forever."

Sakura:"Forever?"

Monobear:" I mean gone. You bastards will have to deal with it."

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:" I got this in the bag...No one will be outshining me!"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Monobear:"So, Go out to the flagpole, get your team shirts on, and I'll explain the rules further!"

Everyone walked out to the flagpole, boxes with paintball guns and shirts waited for them.

Monobear:" Gophers get the black shirts, and Bass get the white shirts!"

Junko pulled out a giant black shirt. "Uhmm...Yamada, I think this is yours."

Mondo:"Are you sure?"

Junko slapped Mondo.

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo rubbed his face. "Jeez..."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Fukawa put on her shirt and shuddered. "...White isn't flattering at all..."

Leon smirked as he readied his gun. "I'm ready to go whenever!"

Monobear:"Alright hot shot! These are the ground rules! Everyone better keep close attention!"

Ishimaru stood in front of the whole group with perfect posture. "Yes sir!"

Monobear:"The Gopher's will start at the docks here, and the Bass will start all the way at the other side of the island, opposite of the docks! After I signal for war to start, nothing is off limits! The last person with no paint on their shirt's team wins!"

Sakura:"So...even if you accidently shoot your own team-mate...they'll still be out?"

Monobear:" Correct! All the paint is neon pink so it'll be visible on any of the shirts!"

Fukawa's face filled with terror as she pulled her braids and faced her team. "You! You were going to shoot me if friendly fire was allowed! Weren't you!?"

Sakura:" No. I was just asking."

Fukawa:" Don't lie to me! And you all better stay away from me!"

Hagakure scratched his head with the end of his gun, confused. "You don't have to be so afraid of us, you kno-" As he was scratching his head, he accidently shot a paintball out, dying a blotch of his hair neon pink.

Everyone gasped and took a step back.

Hagakure:"Heh...What?"

Togami:" You just shot yourself in the head!"

Hagakure:"Oh...right..I guess my hair stopped it in it's tracks..."

Hagakure whispered. "Thank you so much..."

Leon:"Thank WHO so much?!"

Hagakure:" Was I talking to you?"

Monobear:"Okaaaayy, enough with the freak show! Get to your starting positions teams!"

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"Our teams got this in the bag!"

(Cut to Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:" I hope I run into the hard ass out there...I'd like to beat him again."

(Cut to Killer bass, on their side of the island.)

Mukuro:"Okay, so who's up for a plan?"

Kirigiri:"...I'll do whatever is needed of me."

Sakura:" Since you have the expertise in this situation, I'll listen as well."

Leon:"All ears!"

Fukawa:"..."

Togami wasn't even listening.

Hagakure:"I can try!"

Mukuro:"Alright then! Heres how we'll play it out...Me, Leon, and Hagakure will take up the right side of the island through the woods, while Kirigiri and Sakura will take up the left. Your goal is to stealthily infiltrate the Mess Hall and Cabin areas.."

Everyone was agreeing with the plan.

Togami:"What should I be doing?"

Mukuro:"Oh, you decided you wanted to be included?"

Togami:"...No one tells me what to do. I'm choosing to do what you ask."

Mukuro:" You will be assisting Sakura and Kirigiri."

Togami:" I accept."

(Togami's Confessional)

Togami:" This wasn't what I was expecting when I signed up for this show. No one even acknowledges my superiority."

(Cut to Docks)

Ishimaru:"Alright team! This is the way it will go down! If you break ranks or screw up, you will have ruined the entire operation!"

Celes rolled her eyes." What's your plan?"

Ishimaru:" Okay! Junko, Mondo, and Sayaka will take up the left side of the island through the woods. I'm positive they will be trying to infiltrate through that side. Meanwhile, Myself, Chihiro,Celes, Naegi, and Yamada will be hiding out in various places in the main camp, waiting to shoot anyone who strolls on in. Alright?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The alarms started to blare across the island, and Monobear came over the speakers.

Monobear:" Alright campers! Go at it!"

(Cut to Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"This makes me really nervous. I don't want to get shot."

(Cut to Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:"I hope I can live up to Ishimaru's expectations)

(Cut to Junko, Sayaka, and Mondo walking through the woods.)

Junko and Sayaka were chatting away about fame. Mondo was behind them sighing.

Mondo:" Hey..Shouldn't you guys be paying attention to the challenge?"

Junko:" Shouldn't you be kissing my ass?"

Mondo:" Whoa there. I think I'm good."

Suddenly, they heard the rapid fire of a paintball gun, Mondo grabbed both the girls and brought them to the ground.

Mondo:"Jesus! That's why you have to pay attention!"

Mukuro:" Leon! Get the right! Hagakure get the left!"

Leon:"Right!" Leon ran off to the right.

Hagakure:" No problem!" Hagakure started to run, but tripped over himself. Mondo quickly shot down at him and then turned to shoot Mukuro, but she juked behind a tree.

Hagakure groaned. "Oh man!"

Junko came out from behind the bush and ran towards Leon, shooting. Leon had stopped to reloud behind a tree. "Mukuro! I could use some help!"

Junko was nearing the tree, trying to shoot him around it." Come out, come out, Leon!"

Mukuro shot across the woods, and hit Junko right in the side.

Junko:"AIH! NO NO NO!"

Mukuro smirked and and hid back behind the tree. "Leon! You good?"

Leon:" A-Okay over here!"

Mondo called out from behind a boulder where he was hiding with Sayaka.

Mondo:"It's not going to work out if we're all hiding!"

Junko stood by, taking off the team shirt. "I can't believe this garbage!"

Mukuro:"Why don't you just surrender? There's no way you're beating me."

Sayaka bit her lower lip, her eyes looking determined. "Here..I go."

Sayaka sneaked out from behind the rock, crawling through the bushes towards Leon's tree.

Mondo watched her crawl away and smirked.

Mondo:"Well, if you're so good, come on out!"

Hagakure watched the showdown. "Guys..it's just a game..It's not like you're going to die."

Leon heard a noise in the bushed and came out from behind his tree, pointing his gun down at Sayaka.

Sayaka:"AAAH!"

Leon hesitated when he saw it was her, giving Sayaka a chance to bring up her gun and fire.

Leon:"Gaaaah?! No!"

Mukuro:"Leon, you idiot!"

Mondo leaped over the rock, running towards Mukuro's tree.

He turned the corner of the tree, to find nothing.

Mondo:"Eh?"

He heard Sayaka scream behind her as she got shot, and turned, just to receive a shot to his chest.

Mukuro smirked." Check-Mate..."

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:" Shit! Shit! Shit! I let that girl beat me...I didn't even see her move!"

(Cut back to forest)

Monobear had come over the speaker's. "By the way...any Campers who have been shot, should walk to the flagpole with their team shirts off and raised high in the air!"

Junko marched up to Mukuro. "Do you know how much I hate you?"

Mukuro:"I...I'm sorry..I-It was just a challenge..."

Junko:"Well we need to have a talk later. Don't you ever out shine me again."

Mukuro:"..Yes Junko."

Hagakure:"Whoa...man."

Junko and Mondo started to walk off.

Sayaka smirked. "Way to get beat, Leon."

Leon averted his eyes. "Yeah..right. I'll get you next time though!"

Mukuro glanced over to them. "If there is a next time for you Leon."

(Cut to Main Camp)

Ishimaru was under the porch of one of the cabins, at the ready. He jolted his gun to the right when he caught a glimpse of Junko, Hagakure, Sayaka, Leon, and Mondo.

Ishimaru:"...I am sorry fallen soldiers!"

Mondo turned to Ishimaru, who was about 30 feet away. "Stop yelling."

Ishimaru:" Certainly!"

(Cut to Kirigiri, Sakura, and Togami)

The three of them stood at the side of the Monobear Shop.

Sakura motioned forward. She peeked around the corner with her gun, and spotted Yamada at the flag pole.

Sakura:"Hmm..."

Kirigiri noticed as well and nodded no.

Kirigiri whispered. "It must be a trap...They are probably watching him, if he gets shot...then they'll know we're here..."

Suddenly, Yamada got shot from a different location. The forest.

Chihiro and Naegi poked out of two of the mess-hall windows and shot at Mukuro in the forest, hitting the tree that she was behind.

Sakura sprinted quickly. Shots from Celes and Ishimaru just barely missing.

She barged into the messhall. Chihiro and Naegi turned around, shocked.

Chihiro:"Nono!"

Chihiro and Naegi both were shot down before they had a chance to react.

Ishimaru dragged himself out from underneath the porch and sneaked off.

Celes, who had been shooting from the open door of the Monobear Shop, walked out, and Shot Sakura who had just walked out of the mess hall.

Kirigiri ran out from behind the Shop, and shot Celes in the back.

Celes fell face forward. "Aih!"

All the people who were shot had gathered at the flagpole.

Mondo:"Soo..Yamada, how was being used as bait?"

Yamada:" How was losing when you were actually trying to shoot people?"

Leon smirked and nudged Sayaka. "You only have one guy on your team left..We have 4! How does that feel?"

Sayaka:" Hah hah, very funny."

(Cut to Fukawa, who was just entering the back door of the Mess hall, and sneaking up to the front. Kirigiri, Togami, and Mukuro all met in the center of all the building.

Togami:" Where is braid girl?"

Mukuro:"More importantly..where is Ishimaru?"

Fukawa walked out to them, angered.

Fukawa:" You don't even care about me!...But how could you...I'm so disgusting!"

Mukuro:"Can you cut the crap?! We don't hate you!"

Fukawa:" Yeah right! You didn't even try to get me in on your attack plan!"

Mukuro:" You're getting on my last nerve."

Fukawa:" I don't need you guys...I'm better on my own anyways..."

Mukuro fired at Fukawa rapidly, painting her entire white shirt in neon pink.

Fukawa fell backwards. "AAAIIH!"

Kirigiri held Mukuro's gun, and she stopped.

Kirigiri:"..Bad choice."

Togami looked shocked. "I can't believe it..."

Fukawa was breathing heavily on the ground with her eyes closed, and then suddenly she shot up, a crazy look in her now red eyes. Her tongue hangs out from her mouth. "Helllllooooo!"

Togami:"..Fukawa?"

Genocider Syo:"That dweeb? Nooo...Genocider Syo has come out to play!"

Everyone was gasping around, wondering if it was really Genocider Syo.

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:"No way..."

(Cut to Celes's Confessional)

Celes sighed. "Looks like the producers are going for sensationalism."

(Cut back to Main Camp)

Mukuro:" You have to be kidding me..."

Genocider approached her, pulling out scissors as she walked. " No, but are you kidding me!?" Genocider laughed. Mukuro stepped backwards.

Genocider giggled and twirled away from Mukuro and towards Togami.

Genocider:"Don't worry! I have no interest in killing a girl like you.."

Togami:"You have to be joking...there is no way that you're Genocider Syo, you crazy girl!"

Genocider brought the scissors to his neck, cutting it slightly. Togami pulled away, bring his arm down to hit the scissors out of her hand.

Togami:"You cut me! Get her away from me! She could kill me!"

Genocider chuckled. "Stupid boy...I wouldn't kill you! I didn't even have sex with you yet! and oh boy am I excited to get you tied up and helpless!"

Hagakure:" The girl is possessed! Step away and let me work my magic!"

Togami stepped away, freaked out.

Hagakure stepepd towards Genocider cautiously. "Okay evil spirit! I will extract you from this innocent girl!"

Genocider cracked up. "Go ahead big haired boy!"

Hagakure:"..Uhh.. THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHR-"

Suddenly paintball shots fired from the roof of the Mess Hall, taking out Togami and Kirigiri.

Kirigiri:"Gah..."

Togami:" How dare you!"

Mukuro turned quickly to shoot, but was too late as neon pink splattered against her stomach.

Ishimaru cheered from the roof. "Yes! Victory to the Screaming Gophers!"

Monobear came over the announcements. "Another victory for the Screaming Gophers! Please report for Dinner, and then we will have our campfire ceremony!"

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:"...I let him show me up...Damnit."

(Cut back to Main Camp)

Mondo:"If this girl is really Genocider Syo...we better subdue her..."

Genocider pulled out scissors again. "Try me boys! Maybe some of you a worthy enough to slither you way inside of me! Of course..that means your also worthy of a slit throat!"

Genocider struggled as Mondo,Yamada, and Hagakure tried to subdue her, each of them getting several cuts. Finally they got her subdued, after multiple tries and sexually threatening comments and were able to lock her up in the Mess- Hall closet.

(The Dinner bell rings)


	9. Episode 2: DinnerExecution

(The Killer Bass Dinner Table)

Mukuro:"...I know that we're all pretty scared about Fukawa...but before you all jump on the band wagon to vote her out, there is something I have to let you know."

Sakura:"And that is?"

Mukuro:" Leon could've very well cost us this match."

Leon:"Hey now...that's not true!"

Kirigiri glanced at Mukuro." But what about yourself, Mukuro? You not only shot Fukawa, who was on our team, but you weren't even able to shoot Ishimaru quickly enough. Seems like you failed as a highly ranked soldier..."

Mukuro:" What did you expect? Fukawa was freaking out. Anyone would be distracted."

Kirigiri:"..She was freaking out because you shot her. We cannot doubt that the girl is unstable, but at least she didn't cost us the challenge."

Mukuro:"Well, if Leon didn't screw up in the forest we could've won."

Leon:" I didn't mean to screw up! What does that have to do with you losing?"

Mukuro:"If you had survived until the end, then that would've been another person for Ishimaru to shoot, giving me enough time to react! But you weren't there because you hesitated for that Sayaka girl!"

Leon:"No no! I wasn't hesitating! She was just faster! I'm sorry I have bad reflexes!"

Kirigiri:"You're a baseball player...I thought you guys had good reflexes."

Leon:"Uhh..Uh...uh..."

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" No no no...I can't go out this soon..."

(Cut back to Dinner)

Hagakure:"...Wow, we're a horrible team aren't we.."

Sakura:"...That's correct."

Kirigiri:"..We won't be able to change each-other's minds...so we'll just have to see how the vote comes out."

Togami:"...Right. We can't let the crazy girl stay here..."

Kirigiri:" I think she's faking it to be honest..."

Mukuro:"Well..you really want me to go, don't you?"

Kirigiri took a bite of her food in silence.

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Table)

Yamada was scooping up food into his mouth. "This meal is delicious!"

Mondo rolled his eyes. " You're crazy man..."

Naegi:"So, today is another successful day for us!"

Ishimaru:"Right! We shall have a celebration tonight at the cabin!"

Junko:" Get wassssted!"

Ishimaru scoffed. "There will be none of that!"

Sayaka giggled. "We should invite them to come after their campfire ceremony..."

Celes:"Is that the best idea?"

Sayaka:"..Well, I don't think they quite enjoy eachother that much, maybe we should invite them...they've just suffered two losses!"

Ishimaru:"Right! Everyone should be invited to the festivities!"

Chihiro smiled. "Yeah, it will be so fun!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"I have something planned for Mondo and Chihiro tonight! Now since Ishimaru suggested a party, it will make it even better!"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Monobear walked in. "Okay, Killer Bass! Off to vote someone off the island! "Genocider" Is already waiting for you"

They all started to stand up. Leon turned to look at Sayaka as he walked out again, and she was crossing her fingers again.

(Cut to Campfire Ceremony)

Mukuro, Kirigiri, Leon, Togami, Hagakure, Genocider, and Sakura were all sitting down. Monobear was at his podium, grinning.

Monobear:" Alright bastards! You know how it works, submit your votes and let's get this show on the road!"

Leon tapped his finger on his knee nervously. "R-remember who really messed it up guys!"

Sakura walked by him. "Don't worry too much.."

Mukuro did a fake throat slit as she walked by him.

Genocider jumped in her seat. "OOoh ooOh boy! That certainly was a threat! I can't wait to see how this turns out! How fun!"

(Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri:" Mukuro. We put our trust in her, and she messed up more than anyone else."

(Cut to Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:" Leon. Have to break up that little school boy crush."

(Cut to Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"Mukuro. I would vote for Fukawa...but I have to protect myself."

(Cut to Genocider's Confessional)

Genocider held up a ballot with Fukawa written on it. "HeEhEeHEeHeE!"

(Cut back to Campfire Ceremony)

Monobear smirked as he looked at them. "The votes are in everyone! Time to see who's on the chopping block!" Monobear pulled the lever on the slot machine.

Their faces spun and spun around.

Leon was breathing heavily with butterflies in his stomach.

Genocider was slowly cackling, getting louder, but then sneezed.

All of a sudden, Fukawa was back and looked around in shock.

Fukawa:"Huh!? What happened?!"

Everyone looked down to her confused.

Fukawa stood up and turned to Mukuro, yelling. "YOU SHOT ME! I REMEMBER!"

Sakura tapped on Fukawa's shoulder. She was about to yell, but turned, and saw all three faces showing Fukawa

Fukawa's jaw dropped and then she brought her arms in. "N-No! I knew you all hated me!"

Togami:"...You cut my throat..."

Fukawa:"That was her! It wasn't me...Don't ever confuse the two!"

Monobear got up and grabbed Fukawa. "Alright Fuakwa! Enough talking for you!"

Fukawa:" Togami! My white knight!"

Togami looked away.

The rest of the Killer bass looked to eachother, silently.

Monobear walked back up. Fukawa's boat was well off.

Monobear:"Well, goodnight ya bastards! Hopefully you do better tomorrow!"

The Killer Bass all got up and walked towards camp.

(Cut to Boat)

Fukawa sat on the boat with her arms crossed.

Monobear appeared in front of her.

Monobear:" Hiya! So, I thought I'd like to tell you what really happens when you're voted off!"

Fukawa:"W-what? Besides the public humiliation!?"

Monobear smiled. "Upupu! No Silly! You get executed!"

Fukawa:"..."

Monobear:" You know...you DIE!"

Fukawa:"N-no! Just take me home...You're just trying to get me to faint so SHE'll come out...aren't you!?"

Monobear:"I'm afraid not!"

The screen blacked out, A pixelated version of Fukawa was being dragged off by Monobear. In white text it says, " FUKAWA CAST-AWAY."

(Cut to a void-ish looking setting. Fukawa is standing in between two rows of bookshelves that seem to extend both ways for a long time. )

Fukawa looks around nervously. "Wha? Where am I?"

The bookshelves behind her start falling inwards. Fukawa notices and starts to run.

Behind her the books and shelves keep falling and falling, right after her.

Fukawa let out a scream as she lost speed.

A book knocked her in the back of the head and she rubbed the spot. "Ow! Help me! Somebody, anybody! Help me!"

The bookshelves finally caught up to her, and she was buried under a pile of books.

Fukawa knocked away the books from her face as she lied on the floor. "...Oww..."

She tried to pull herself out, but was stuck.

Suddenly, the floor underneath her opened up, and her and the books started to plummet.

Fukawa held her skirt down and blushed as she screamed.

Her eyes widened as she saw what awaited her at the bottom of the pit, and a split second after, she fell and was impaled on a pair of giant scissors. Neon pink splatter and ran down the metal as she let out her last sigh of a breath.


	10. Episode 2: Party

| AUTHOR'S NOTE |

My gucci friend Bri wrote the Chihiro/Mondo scene in this update! Enjoy!

| END AUTHOR'S NOTE |

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

There's music playing, and chips and soda from the Monobear shop are laid out on the counter. Everyone is around chatting or playing games. The Killer Bass walk in and everyone turned to greet them. Kirigiri is not present.

Sayaka:"Welcome everybody!"

Celes looked up from the couch. "Who went home?"

Mukuro looked uncomfortable in the environment and looked around."Fukawa.."

Celes:"...As expected..."

Leon:"That girl was whack! She even thought she was Genocider."

Sayaka giggled. "Yeah...that was weird."

Yamada chuckled. "She could've been! She has all the characteristics.."

Chihiro:"You don't really think she was a serial killer...right."

Mondo laughed. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure she was harmless."

Togami:"Tell that to my neck."

Sayaka laughed awkwardly. "Okaay then! Enough talk about Fukawa! Let's get this party going!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" Serial Killers can really bring down a party."

(Cut back to Cabin)

Naegi, Sakura, and Junko were sitting on the couch.

Sakura:"...So Junko, you're a lot taller than I pictured you would be from your photos."

Junko smiled. "Well, a model has to be tall, right?"

Mukuro sat down at the chair nearby.

Junko turned to her. "Shame to see you here."

Mukuro:" W-what do you mean?"

Junko:"Well, I mean you screwed up the challenge for your team, didn't you? The only reason you're here is because that crazy girl freaked everyone out. She was your only salvation."

Mukuro averted her eyes. "I...I'm sorry Junko. I was trying my best.."

Naegi:"Uhm...Junko?"

Junko:" Shut up."

Naegi:"I was just..."

(Sakura's Confessional)

Sakura:"Their relationship confuses me."

(Cut back to Cabin)

Ishimaru stepped towards them. "Junko! Please do not bring hostility into the festivities!"

Junko stood up."Whatever..." She walked off to her room.

In the silence following, Naegi stood up. "I'm going to step out for the moment...I'll be back."

Sakura nodded.

(Cut to Sayaka and Chihiro at the fireplace mantle.)

Sayaka:"Sooo, are you going to talk to Mondo tonight.."

Chihiro:"No...Unless he wants to talk to me."

Sayaka:"But you can't deny that you like him.."

Chihiro:"I don't like him...it's not like that."

Sayaka smiled."Don't lie to me Chihiro!"

Chihiro:"...I'm going to go to bed if you don't mind."

Sayaka:"Oh..Okay then.."

Chihiro walked off towards her room.

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:" I don't like Mondo!" Chihiro was blushing. "If I liked him as anything it would be as a friend...but I doubt he'd ever want to hang out with me. Sayaka seems really determined to get me to hang out with Mondo..."

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"Good...she's alone in her room! Start operation Match-Maker!"

(Cut to porch outside cabin.)

Sayaka walked out on the porch and approached Mondo, who was smoking.

Sayaka:"Mondo!"

Mondo turned slightly. "Oh. Hey Miss Pop."

Sayaka blushed. "Don't call me that!"

Mondo:"What can I do for ya?

Sayaka:"Soo, you're single right?"

Mondo:"Why? You looking for a little something something sweetheart?"

Sayaka scoffed. "What? No!" Sayaka slapped his his arm."I just want to know!"

Mondo:"Well, yeah, I'm single why?"

Sayaka:"Well...I think Chihiro might have a little crush on you...and she's in her room right now."

Mondo:"Uhh...So what am I supposed to do?"

Sayaka:"Listen...she might be a little weird and all, but maybe you could talk to her. I'm not saying that you two should start dating or anything, but maybe see if there's something?"

Mondo sighed and flicked the butt of his cigarette. "Well, I don't know much about the girl."

Sayaka:"She's a programmer! Just go talk to her, please?"

Mondo:"Fine...I'll do it."

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"...Chicks dig me I guess."

(Cut to Docks)

Naegi walked down the dock, walking towards the end of it, where Kirigiri was sitting.

Naegi:"Uhh..Hey there shy girl."

Kirigiri turned at his arrival. "Hello..."

Naegi sat down next to her. "S-So, why aren't you at the party?"

Kirigiri:"..I'm not shy."

Naegi:"H-huh?"

Kirigiri:" You called me shy a second ago. I'm not shy."

Naegi backed a way a little bit, blushing. "No-no! I didn't mean to offend you..."

Kirigiri:" I'm not offended. You can calm down a little. I'm not at the party because I have other things on my mind."

Naegi:" Like what?"

Kirigiri:"...Your memories, something feels false about them, right?"

Naegi:"No...not really. What do you mean?

Kirigiri:"...There is a certain, almost fuzziness to some of my memories. Only for a few years of them though...before that everything is clear."

Naegi:"Hmm..."

(Cut to Chihiro's room)

Chihiro looked up from her laptop as a brief knocking at her door pulled her out of the trance of her work.

Chihiro:"One moment!"

Closing the laptop to give it a little rest, she got up from her bed and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Mondo as her visitor.

Chihiro:"Mondo? Is there something you need?"

Mondo smiled as Chihiro cocked her head, her inquisitive gaze fixed on him,

Mondo:"You're missing the party. Sayaka and I thought I oughta check up on you."

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"I can't just tell her that I'm here as a set-up, what if she gets upset?"

(Cut back to Chihiro and Mondo.)

Chihiro's face softened and she giggled. "That's awful sweet of you. I appreciate it, but I'm just fine here. I have to get this project done soon and this way it's nice and quiet."

Mondo:"Well, uh, would you mind taking a break for a little while? I don't want you feeling too left out."

Chihiro hesitated with her answer, so Mondo added on, "We don't even have to go hang out with all the others— we could stay here. Whattya say?"

Chihiro:"If it's all right, I'd prefer staying here. But I don't really have much to go on, so I'll let you decide what we should do!"

Chihiro stepped aside to let Mondo into her room. Mondo's eyes wandered the room briefly before he entered.

Mondo's eyes fell on the various piles of notes scattered across Chihiro's bed and he replied, "Tell me about the project you're working on, seems like a lot of work's gone into it."

Chihiro:"Oh! Forgive me for the mess!"

Chihiro scrambled to move all of her notes and clear a space for Mondo to sit.

Chihiro:"The project... It's something I've been working on for a while. It's called Alter Ego."

Mondo sat down in the space provided to him. "What's it do?"

Chihiro:"He's an AI program. Right now he's still in the works, so the most he can do is decode encrypted data files, but even that's a bit iffy for the little guy..."

Mondo made sure not to let his mind drift as Chihiro went on, getting more and more excited as she delved into topics he had hardly any knowledge of.

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"She's kinda cute, the way she gets when she talks about this stuff..."

(Cut back to Chihiro's room)

Mondo:"Have you been into programming for a while? You sound like you really know your stuff."

Chihiro's face grew slightly flushed. "I got into it when I was a kid, and I was too frail to go outside with other kids much... I know a bit..."

Mondo:"You've gotta know more than a bit to be such a famous programmer! So I take it you have a lot of successful projects then?"

Chihiro:"A few."

Mondo cracked a grin, "You're really something, Chihiro."

Chihiro's blush wasn't as easily hidden as the last time, and her reply came out shaky. "I'm not that impressive..."

(Chihiro's confessional)

Chihiro hid her face into her hands, taking a deep breath before looking up at the camera.

Chihiro:"Gosh darn it, I need to work on my poker face..."

(Cut back to Chihiro and Mondo)

Chihiro feigned a yawn, and rubbed her eyes for added effect. "Sorry."

Mondo:"No need to apologize. You wanna get some rest and hang out another time?"

Chihiro:"Definitely! It was really nice hanging out with you today, Mondo! Sorry all we talked about was my interests... Next time I want to learn about you!"

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"Spending time with Chihiro wasn't half bad... Not half bad at all."

(Cut back to Chihiro and Mondo)

Chihiro bid Mondo goodnight, and Mondo brought himself back to the party.

As soon as the door had closed behind Mondo, Chihiro got straight to work putting her notes back on her bed, and wasted no time in opening her computer up again, heart fluttering as she tried to focus on her programming.

(Cut back to Dock's)

Naegi and Kirigiri's conversation had lead to present memories that they had, resulting in both of them laughing.

Naegi:" Really? Your father did that?"

Kirigiri was trying to hold in a chuckle. "Yeah..."

She looked down to realize that her fingers were touching Naegi's, Naegi had also looked down and realized.

Naegi pulled his hand away, blushing.

Kirigiri was blushing, but then her face grew serious.

Kirigiri:"But my father isn't really around much anymore..."

Naegi looked down. "Sorry to hear that."

Kirigiri stood up and started to walk away. "It was nice talking to you, but I think I need some time alone."

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:"It was nice to hang out with Kirigiri!" Naegi blushed.

(Cut to Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri:" Naegi is nice to talk to." She looked away from the camera. "But, I don't think I should consider anything more than acquaintances here."

(Cut back to Center camp, camera panning out.)

Ishimaru can be heard yelling. "It is 10:00! Everyone should be off to bed pronto! There will be no canoodling or staying up late! Rules must be followed if we expect to have order!"


	11. Episode 3: Morning

Monobear stood on the docks, it was just coming on dawn.

Monobear:" Hello viewers! This is the third episode of Total Dangan Ronpa Island! Today we have a surprise for our campers, a very early surprise! The past two challenges have been awesome, and so have our executions, but the campers have yet to figure out what's really happening! Let's check out what drama happens on this episode of TOTAL. DANGAN. RONPA. ISLAND!"

(CUT TO THEMESONG)

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine ,

(Asahina does a cannonball at the end of the dock, with Naegi and Kirigiri in the water, shielding themselves)

You guys are are on my mind ,

(A dodgeball hits Hagakure square in the chest.)

You asked me what I wanted to be ,

(Chihiro giggles while at a lunch table with Mondo, who has straws up his nostrils. Ishimaru is in background, outraged.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see ,

(Sakura punches Togami in the face, which sends him flying.)

I wanna be... Famous!

( Sayaka is on a stage singing and Leon is cheering in the crowd, over-excitedly)

I wanna live close to the sun ,

(Hagakure steps out of the water and onto the beach, he shakes his wet hair out like a dog and freaks out Celes and Junko, who are sunbathing.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won ,

( Yamada, Naegi, and Chihiro stand at the top of a cliff, looking down in terror)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way ,

(Ishimaru is blowing into a whistle aggresively at Junko, Sayaka, and Celes as they run.)

I'll get there one day ,

( Fukawa is pulling at her braids as Togami walks away from her.)

Cause I wanna be... Famous! ,

(Junko and Mukuro are slapping their arms at each other in a fight)

(Short instrumental)

(Leon is rocking on his guitar on a stage.)

(Kirigiri and Naegi's hands touch as they sit on the end of the dock at sunset.)

Na, na, na.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Asahina and Sakura high five.)

I wanna be,

( Mondo rolls his eyes at Ishimaru who is yelling at him.)

I wanna be,

( Celes pushes Yamada off the cliff with a smile.)

I wanna be famous!

( Mukuro shoots Fukawa with a watergun and starts to laugh, but Fukawa transitions into Genocider and pulls out her scissors.)

I wanna be,

(Sakura holds a dodgeball and glares at a frightened Leon across the court.)

I wanna be,

( Camera pans to all of the cast sitting around a fire.)

I wanna be FAMOUS!

(TOTAL DANGAN RONPA ISLAND title screen.)

Ishimaru had begun to wake everyone up for their morning meeting.

Junko sat up in bed as he opened the door. "Right, right! We're getting up!"

Sayaka rolled over and groaned.

Ishimaru:" Excellent!"

Ishimaru closed the door.

(Junko's Confessional)

Junko was tying up her hair. "So, I have a plan to get me and one other person to the final two...and I think Sayaka is just that person. It seems like I can convince her to listen to me, and with our alliance we could become unstoppable."

(Cut back to Junko/Sayaka's Room.)

Junko:"Good morning Sayaka!"

Sayaka sat up and yawned. "Why are you so cheery this morning?"

Junko:"Because I have a plan to get you and me to the final two."

Sayaka looked up. "Really?"

Junko:"If we can pull everything off perfectly, we could easily manipulate not only our team, but the other team as well, and just pick off the stronger competitors."

Sayaka:"...But, why me?"

Junko giggled. "What do you mean? We're friends aren't we?"

Sayaka smiled. "Really?"

Junko:" Of course we are! The final two without you would be boring."

(Junko's Confessional)

Junko smirked. "I could honestly care less. But Sayaka completely fell for it. I need her charm on my side."

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" Wow! If Junko really knows what she's doing, this could work out really well!"

(Cut back to Room.)

Sayaka:"I'm in!"

Junko:" Great. You should also talk to you're other friend...uhh..."

Sayaka:" Chihiro?"

Junko:"Yes! She could be a great asset."

Ishimaru suddenly busted in the door. "THERE IS A TEAM MEETING AND YOU ARE NOT THERE!"

Junko and Sayaka stood up quickly and ran out.

Sayaka:" We're going, we're going!"

(Celes's Room.)

Celes had her door locked, which Ishimaru was trying to get in through. Celes smiled and ignored him.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"I'm sticking by myself. This money is not worth losing over false trust."

(Cut to Celes's Room.)

Celes holds a dart in her hand, on the dart board are pictures of Mondo, Ishimaru, and Junko.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"...Including myself, four of the other team members are actual threats in this game, and I plan on eliminating them, one by one."

(Cut back to Celes's Room.)

Celes threw the dart, and it hit right in the center of Junko's face. Celes smirked.

(Cut to Main Camp)

Monobear came over the announcements.

Monobear: "GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! Sorry to wake you up so early...wait no, I'm actually not sorry at all, but there is an extra special challenge today!"

Ishimaru:" What?! This is unprecedented..."

Mondo, Chihiro, and Yamada were on the couch giggling.

Mondo:"OH no, what are we going to do with the morning meeting interrupted!?"

Ishimaru:" Sass is unappreciated around here, Mondo!"

Monobear's voice rang out again. "So, today's challenge will start in 20 minutes! Please report to the docks as soon as possible!"

(Cut to Killer Bass Cabin, girl's side.)

Mukuro seemed sad as she brushed through her hair.

Sakura was changing some of her clothes and turned to her. "Is...something wrong?"

Mukuro:"...No, nothing's wrong. I just..."

Sakura:"Is it about your sister?"

Mukuro nodded. "I didn't want to disappoint her or make her angry, but I managed to do both."

Sakura:"...I understand your pain. I am deeply sorry for your predicament."

Kirigiri stood up. "..Mukuro. It's best not to think of your sister right now. Try to keep your head in the game. Not just for the team's sake, but for your own."

Mukuro stood up."R-right."

Kirigiri:" That's the spirit. You need to clear your mind of it. I know what that family drama is like."

Mukuro smiled." Thank you guys! You are both excellent members of this platoon."

Sakura:"Platoon?"

(Cut to Bath-House.)

Leon and Hagakure were both in their towels at the mirrors.

Hagakure was fixing up his hair and Leon was styling his as well.

Leon:" So, how long did it take you to grow that thing?"

Hagakure:"...Ah! I've been growing this since my past life."

Leon:"Huh? What does that mean...?"

Hagakure:" You don't know about your past lives man? I could help you man, but of course for a price."

Leon:"..H-heh, a discounted price right?"

Hagakure starts mumbling to himself for a few seconds. "I guess...it'll probably come to around 300, depending on how long it takes me to get inside of you."

Leon almost choked. "Get inside of me?!"

Hagakure:"...The entering process is tedious and difficult, and then you have to get deep enough into your conscience to get the accurate reading..."

Leon dried himself off, put on his shirt and jacket, and combed up his hair one final time. "...Right then, with that, I'll be going."

Hagakure:" Alright dude. See ya!"

Leon walked out.

(Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure:"..Leon is weird."

(Cut to Docks, everyone is standing around, waiting for Monobear, 8 person canoes are sitting on the dock.)

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:"It's way to early for a challenge...do we even get breakfast?"

(Cut back to Docks)

Togami:" There better be a good reason why this couldn't wait until later."

Mondo laughed. "There probably isn't. That bear doesn't make sense."

Chihiro was next to Mondo. "Right...I wonder why there isn't just a human hosting the show...why are they hiding behind a bear?"

Kirigiri glanced over at them.

(Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri:"..As I remember, Chris Maclean was supposed to be the host of this show...I wonder what happened to him."

(Cut to Yamada's Confessional)

Yamada:" Hehe! A canoe challenge eh? Maybe some of the girls will go in their bathing suits like in the first challenge! Wouldn't want to be in their normal clothes incase the boats tip, right?"

(Cut to Docks)

Monobear appeared in front of them. "Who's ready for the first part of today's challenge?!"


	12. Episode 3: Scream

Monobear:"Today's challenge, is a canoe race!"

Togami:"...Yet another mentally challenging task."

Monobear:" Don't be smart! Your objective is to canoe over to Boney Island, and then, in anyway possible, start a bonfire on the beach! The first team to make a successful bonfire and make it back to the dock, wins!"

Leon chuckled. "That doesn't sound so bad, I'm pretty good at starting a fire!"

Ishimaru turned to his team. "Okay everybody! Let's row fast and hard! We cannot falter!"

Monobear:" So, You guys all ready for the challenge?"

Naegi:"Wait...can't we eat first?"

Monobear:"Upupu...No, no. You can't eat until you get back, ya bastard."

(Yamada's Confessional)

Yamada:"...Seems a little unfair to me."

(Cut back to Docks)

Monobear:" Any questions? No? Then begin...NOW!"

Ishimaru and Mukuro were both running to the canoes, while the others just walked casually.

Ishimaru got on one end of the canoe. "Okay! Mondo, would you please help me lift the canoe into the water!"

Mondo sighed as he got on the other end. "Sure thing."

Mukuro and Leon were trying to flip the canoe over into the water, and were struggling.

Sakura walked up, grabbed the canoe up with one hand and flipped it over into the water.

Mukuro clapped. "Great job soldier!"

Sakura nodded.

The Killer bass all started to get into the boat.

Kirigiri:"We must hurry...we have less people in our boat, so our speed will probably be compromised.."

Leon laughed as they started rowing. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen these guns?"

Togami scoffed as he rowed.

Sakura was in the back of the boat, and the front of the boat was actually lifting up out of the water as she started to row.

Leon held on tightly at the front as he lifted up. "Gyaaah?!"

Hagakure:"...Now those are guns!"

Sakura smirked.

Ishimaru and Mondo got theirs into the water.

Ishimaru looked out to see them speeding away."Everybody, get into the boat as quickly as possible!"

Sayaka and Chihiro situated themselves in the back as they took off.

Sayaka leaned forward to whisper to Chihiro. "How would you like to be in the final 3, for sure?"

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"..I wonder what she has up her sleeve..."

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" Time to get Chihiro in our me and Junko's alliance."

(Cut back to boat)

Ishimaru yelled back. "No whispering back there! All focus shall be on rowing! Row row row your boat! Gently down the stream! MERRILY MERRILY MERRILY MERRILY, LIFE IS BUT A DREAM!"

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"...Maybe I should be targeting him..."

(Cut to Boney Island)

The Killer bass just showed up on shore.

They were getting off the boat and started to look around the beach.

Hagakure:"So...uh, what's the plan?"

Togami:"We should collect fire wood and bring it back to the beach."

Sakura nodded. " Right. We should collect as much wood as possible. Let's go..."

Leon:" Let's do this! Mukuro, Hagakure, and Kirigiri, pick up small sticks and other fire starters, and Me, Togami, and Sakura will go get the big wood!"

Togami:" I'll be staying on the beach."

Leon:"Eh? Why is that?"

Mukuro:" We should all be pitching in..."

Togami glared at Mukuro. "Don't tell me what we should be doing. Do you know who you're talking to? I'm staying on the beach."

Mukuro cowered. "Y-yes... right."

Kirigiri grabbed Mukuro's arm. "Let's go. Staying around here won't help much."

Hagakure started to walk up the beach. Sakura and Leon gave Togami a dirty look as they followed.

Hagakure picked up a stick and looked amazed. He pointed it up to the sky.

Leon stopped short behind him. "What the?"

Hagakure:" THIS IS THE STICK!"

Leon:" Have you lost it?!"

Hagakure went running off into the forest.

Sakura shook her head. "Weirdo."

(Cut to 5 minutes later, The Screaming Gophers arrive on the beach.)

Ishimaru jumped out into the sand. "Alright everyone! Collect firewood and starters and report back as soon as possible!"

Everyone got off the boat and started to head into the forest.

Yamada sighed as he followed Naegi and Mondo.

Yamada:"...This sucks..I'm not used to this kind of movement."

Mondo:"You've been walking for 50 feet."

Yamada:" What are you implying? That I'm fat?"

Mondo:"What? No, you implied it!"

Yamada adjusted his glasses. "I'll have you know, I may be hefty, but I am in peak physical condition!"

Mondo rolled his eyes." Right. Then carry this firewood while we walk." Mondo tossed Yamada a log.

Yamada:"Gaaaah!"

Togami was laying down in the canoe and he had pulled out his smart phone.

Togami looked at his phone shocked.

(Togami's Confessional)

Togami:" I have a satellite signal! I can finally get on the internet! I was about to throw myself under the bus so I could go home too..."

(Cut back to beach.)

Togami connects to the internet just barely, and sees photos of cities in ruins. He covers his mouth as he tries to read more, but then a Monobear graphic pops up onto this screen and says "ACCESS DENIED."

Togami:"...What's going on?"

Suddenly, all across the island, you can hear Naegi screaming, followed by Mondo and Yamada.


	13. Episode 3: The Stick!

Naegi, Mondo, and Yamada's screams echoed through Boney Island.

Sayaka and Chihiro, who were off from them, turned to the screams.

Chihiro:"...Wh-what could've happened?"

Sayaka looked concerned. " They probably just got spooked. Don't worry about it!"

Chihiro:"..Yeah you're probably right. So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sayaka:"Oh right!" Sayaka turned to Chihiro. "So, we're friends right?"

Chihiro:" Definitely!"

Sayaka:"Well I want to let you in on me and Junko's alliance so the three of us can make it until the end!"

Chihiro:"Oh...I don't know..."

Sayaka:" Oh come on! We'll just look out for each other during voting!"

Chihiro looked down for a second, and then back up. "Hmm...No funny business right? I don't want to be mean...I don't even know if I could vote ANYONE out."

Sayaka:"No no...Everything will be fair!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"..Okay, so I might've lied a little."

(Cut back to woods)

Chihiro smiled. "Alright! I'll do it!"

Sayaka picked up a long. "Great! Now let's get useful!"

(Cut to Naegi, Mondo, and Yamada, who are running through the woods , being chased my gigantic mutated beavers. The boys are screaming.)

(Cut to Monobear in confessional)

Monobear:" Oh yeah, I forgot one very important detail...the island is infested with mutated animals and dangerous obstacles! Some say it's even cursed!"

(Cut back to woods)

Naegi:"What do we do?!"

Mondo:" HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

Yamada was slowing down and falling behind. "Guys! Guys! Don't leave me!"

Mondo:"Then run faster, fatass!"

Naegi:"Hey..that's not nice!"

Naegi and Mondo stopped short at the edge of a cliff, a pond was below.

Naegi:"W-whoaa!"

Mondo:"Fuc-

Yamada slammed into them, causing the three to go plummeting into the pond. The rabid beavers stopped at the top of the cliff, growling.

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:"What kind of place are we at?!"

(Cut to Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"I wasn't scared. I could've taken them with my bare hands."

(Cut to Yamada's Confessional)

Yamada:" Lucky we fell, right?"

(Cut to Sakura, Leon, Mukuro, and Kirigiri.)

The four of them were walking through the woods, above a ridge.

Leon:"Be careful where ya step ladies! Don't want to slide or roll down that thing!"

Mukuro:" We will."

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:"He does realize that I'm a soldier, right? I can navigate through any terrain, and I have impeccable balance."

(Cut Back to Ridge)

Kirigiri was gathering fire starters in her jacket pockets, and was beginning to have to carry them. "...I noticed there was barely any fire wood close to the beach...He really must want us to explore this island."

Sakura:" I get an eerie feeling in this place. We should be cautious."

Leon:"Right! Always cautio-" Leon suddenly lost his footing and starting to slide down the ridge. "AAAAIIhhhhhh! Aiaiaaaa!"

(Cut to Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro covered her mouth as she tried to hold back her laughter.

(Cut to Junko, Celes, and Ishimaru.)

Ishimaru was holding a whole stack of firewood in his two arms, it was towering above his head and he could barely keep balance. "Ladies! We must find more firewood!"

Celes:"..Why don't you take that back to the beach...You don't want to drop it all."

Ishimaru:"Right! Fantastic suggestion! I will be back to retrieve more!" Ishimaru rushed off.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes smirked. "Great. I have Junko alone now."

(Cut back to Junko and Celes.)

Junko stepped forward, and noticed the ground feel soft and jiggly beneath her. She quickly removed her foot.

Junko:"Uhm...Somethings up with the dirt here...or mud?"

Celes squatted down, touched it, and stood back up. "Hmm...Seems as if it's quicksand."

Junko:"Quick sand? I've never seen it before."

Celes:" Yeah, it's not common."

Junko sighed. "Oh well, let's just avo-"

Suddenly, Celes had taken the log of wood in her hand, and slammed it into the side of Junko's head, knocking her out, and over.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"...What? I made sure It wasn't enough force to kill her...But, if she doesn't show up to the boat, we can't go back home, and she'll be blamed for the loss."

(Cut to Monobear in Confessional)

Monobear:"...Eh...she didn't really think that through, did she?"

(Cut back to Woods)

Leon was rolling down the ridge, and finally came to a stop. "Gahh..." He gave a thumbs up back to the group up the ridge. "I'm fine ladies! Go on, I'll catch up with you back at the beach!"

Sayaka:"Leon?"

Leon looked up to see Sayaka and blushed. "Oh, Hey Sayaka!"

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"This is a dream come true!"

(Cut to Beach)

Ishimaru arrived back at the beach, and started to arrange his logs. "Hmph! No one is back yet, what is going on?! Do they not know punctuality?"

Naegi, Mondo, and Yamada had come out of the woods with logs.

Ishimaru:"Ah! There you are! I was expecting you sooner!"

Naegi:" We kind of ran into some...creatures."

Mondo:"Yeah, it wasn't really our fault."

Ishimaru:" Did I just hear an EXCUSE?!"

(Cut to Sayaka, Leon, and Chihiro)

Leon blushed and stood up. "So..are, what brings you here?"

Sayaka giggled. "Looking for wood. Why are you so dirty? Did you just slide down that hill?"

Leon was covered in grass stains. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah...haha, Kind of."

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"I don't know if Sayaka should really be flirting with Leon.."

(Cut to the beach.)

Kirigiri, Sakura, and Mukuro returned to the beach. Sakura dropped a huge pile of logs, rivaling the other team's.

Ishimaru noticed and turned back to it. "...Where are the girls with the fire starters?! We have to get a lead on them."

Naegi:"...They should be here soon Ishimaru. Just have a little faith."

Celes came out of the forest with a bunch of leaves in her arms. "..Leaves are here."

Ishimaru smiled. "That's what I'm talking about!"

(Cut to Sayaka, Leon, and Chihiro.)

Leon had a bunch of fire wood in his hands, Sayaka had a few logs , and Chihiro was carrying tons of sticks.

Leon and Sayaka were laughing about something, and Chihiro rolled her eyes.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"I feel like I'm getting closer to Sayaka!"

(Cut back.)

Leon:" And that's how I named my guitar!"

Sayaka was laughing. " Wow! I hope I can hear you play some time! I was never to good with instruments myself."

Leon smiled. "Maybe I can teach you some time."

They came to a clearing, and Leon saw Sayaka's face go empty.

Leon:"Huh? What's wrong?"

Leon turned to see a giant skull shaped cave in front of them.

Chihiro:"..C-cr-creepy..."

Sayaka:"What is that?"

Leon chuckled nervously. "Maybe we should head back? Right guys?"

Chihiro:"That sounds like a good plan."

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" That was sooo so creepy!"

(Cut to Beach)

Ishimaru and the others had started a fire, and built up their logs high, but it wasn't spreading well. "We need more starters!"

Mondo:"I'm not going back in there dude! Shit is wild!"

Yamada:" What? Are you scared?!"

Mondo:"No way! Are you?!"

Kirigiri:"...Where are Leon and Hagakure...We need more logs and a way to start a fire."

Mukuro:"I can handle the fire...but we need to build it bigger."

Shortly after, Leon, Sayaka, and Chihiro all walked out of the woods.

Leon ran towards his team with the firewood. "Fire wood! As asked of me!"

Chihiro handed Ishimaru the twigs and sticks she had gathered. "Here you go! Sorry I was late!"

Ishimaru:" That is quite alright! You have done an adequate job!" Ishimaru started to place the starters."

The fire started spreading quick, until the whole thing was engulfed. The Screaming Gophers started to cheer, except Celes who stood by and watched.

Sakura looked down at her feet. "Looks like we've lost again."

Mukuro stopped trying to light the fire, but then Kirigiri spoke up.

Kirigiri:" They're missing a team member. Keep going, we can still win."

Mukuro nodded. "No problem!"

Mukuro went back to lighting it, but couldn't get it. "Guys, don't be mad."

Togami over looked her. "What is it?"

Mukuro:" This rock won't work...I can't get enough of a spark."

Suddenly, Hagakure came running out of the woods, screaming. "THIS TRULY IS THE STICK! IT IS GENUINE!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Oh god...here comes the freak show..."

Hagakure ran towards them. "My senses were right! This is the stick!"

Togami:"What stick?"

Hagakure:" THE stick."

Leon:" Well, THE stick won't really help us light a fire."

Hagakure thought for a moment, and placed the stick at the top of the logs, just barely able to reach it.

Togami shook his head in doubt.

Hagakure:" Step back everyone."

Everyone appeased him and stepped back.

Hagakure sat down cross legged, and chanted something.

Hagakure: "Oooggoo wooo, whay whay joo joo, omou, youtou..."

Kirigiri closed her eyes in second hand embarrassment, but then, lightning struck above them in the clear sky, and funneled down the stick, catching fire to the leaves and twigs.

All the killer bass looked shocked and started to cheer for their victory.

The Screaming Gophers had began to get into their Canoe. Ishimaru stood by, counting everyone up.

Sayaka turned back to look at the forest." Wait..where's Junko?"

The Killer Bass all cheered for Hagakure, except for Togami and Sakura.

Ishimaru:"Hmph?! Where is Junko Enoshima?!"

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:" Looks like my plan worked! Challenge was successfully thrown! I'm surprised those idiot Killer Bass actually pulled through."

(Cut to Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure:" Yeah...I knew the stick was special. I'm not too familiar with those chants, but I figured I'd give it a shot. I'm a specialist in Fortune Telling, but the supernatural as a whole is my big field of interest!"

(Cut back to the beach)

The Killer Bass got into their Canoe. The Screaming Gophers started to groan, and make comments of anger towards Junko.

Ishimaru:"...Guys, guys! Do not be hasty! We might have lost this challenge, but we cannot be angry at Junko! She could be in grave danger! I order a search party immediately!"

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" So the crazy guy didn't do half bad. I guess I was wrong about him."

(End Confessional)


	14. Episode 3: Campfire Ceremony

The Screaming Gophers were walking through the forest.

Ishimaru:"Celes?! I thought I had left her with you?!"

Celes:"Hmm...I don't know where she went off to. We split up shortly after you left."

Suddenly Mondo called out. "She's over there guys!"

They all ran and surrounded Junko's body.

Naegi:"I-Is she breathing?"

Sayaka held her hand over her mouth. "Oh no..."

Chihiro:"It looks like she was hit with something...her head is bleeding..."

Ishimaru was taken aback by it. "Oh my! Who did this?!" Ishimaru stepped back into the quick sand, and his feet sunk in. "Gah?! What's going on?! Help me!"

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo face-palmed. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm here..."

(Cut back to Forest.)

They were all trying to pull Ishimaru out of the quick sand, while Chihiro was tending to Junko. "She's alive...but-"

The loud grunts of the rest of her team drowned her out.

Ishimaru finally came flying out of the quicksand, screaming.

Ishimaru: "AAAAAAHHH!"

Celes looked down at Ishimaru on the ground. "Get up and let's get going. We're already far enough behind as it is."

Yamada smirked. "Well we wouldn't be this far behind if it wasn't for you girls...Hehehe..."

Sayaka and Celes turned to him, obviously angered.

Sayaka:"Umm...What did you just say?"

Chihiro, caught on late, and acted shocked. "What?!"

Yamada:"Well, you know, you were all late to the fire, and Junko ended up messing up the challenge as well. Girls are always late, we should've known."

Celes crossed her arms. "..."

Sayaka shook her head. "Let's not even start with that right now. Someone help pick up Junko."

Ishimaru ran to go help, Naegi was right behind him.

Mondo frowned as he walked by Yamada." Mistake, dude."

(Cut back to Camp, at Dinner.)

The Screaming Gophers sat at their table, all pretty bitter about losing. Junko was still knocked out, her face planted on her food tray.

Ishimaru:"So, we have a lot to discuss!"

Celes:"...No we do not."

Ishimaru:" Hm? What do you mean?"

Celes:"... Junko cost us this challenge. Shouldn't she be eliminated?"

Mondo:" That's right...She did cost us the challenge. If she had been at the beach, we could've gotten back before the other team."

Sayaka:"Wait! Just wait...We don't know what happened to her?! It wasn't her fault!"

Celes:"..We know it wasn't her fault...but she still cost us the match. She got herself in a bad situation.."

Chihiro:" I wonder who did it..."

Celes:" Most likely a Killer Bass."

Sayaka:"...What about Yamada?"

Yamada:"Haaah?"

Sayaka stood up. "Who wants a sexist asshole on our team!? We should give Junko a second chance and get this guy out of here!"

Chihiro:" I-I agree..."

Naegi:"...Does she deserve a second chance?"

Sayaka:"Of course she does! We need to know her story of what happened, right? Meanwhile we have this pig here..."

Yamada stood up. "Hey! I respect women! I am not a pig!"

Chihiro:" Ehhhh..."

Yamada:" Come on guys? You can't be thinking of siding with this girl? She's obviously delusional!"

Sayaka:" Delusional?!"

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes growled in aggravation. "Yamada you idiot! I had this planned to a point! Now he's fucking it up! I have to regain control.."

(Cut back to Dinner.)

Celes:"...Yamada is useful to us right now, albeit he is a sexist asswipe, at least he did not throw the challenge."

Mondo:"I have to agree with Celes.."

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi held his head. "I don't know what to think?!"

(Cut back to Dinner.)

Monobear came in. "Campers from the Screaming Gophers! Please report to the campfire ceremony!"

Ishimaru:"Alright campers! Stay strong through this, and I hope to see all of you after the ceremony!" Some of the Gopher's helped pick up Junko and carry her out.

Sayaka looked to Leon as she walked out, and Leon held up his crossed fingers with a smile.

(Cut to Campfire CEREMONY.)

The campers were all sitting down, with Junko slumped over a stump.

Monobear smirked at the podium. "Sooo, Junko can't really vote anyone out this time, so there will only be 7 votes, meaning that there will be no possibility of a tie!"

Mondo:"Soo, uh, how does this work?"

Monobear:" Oh right! This is your first time here, isn't it? So, you'll all cast your votes in the ballot box within the Confessional Outhouse, and then, the player with the most votes is sent off the island! Everyone who stays, gets a Monobear coin to spend at the monobear shop, like you've gotten for the challenges you've won as well!"

Naegi:"...So, are we going to get Junko some medical care?"

Monobear:" Probably not."

Sayaka peered over at Yamada, who's leg was shaking.

(Yamada's Confessional)

Yamada:" That girl...she's so hot and sweet looking, but she's really devil spawn! A Succubus!"

(Cut back to Campfire Ceremony)

Celes:"..Can we get to the voting out please?"

Monobear:" Right...Campers, go cast your votes!"

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"...Junko has to go. "

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"...I think my answer is obvious.."

(Cut to Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"...Yamada..."

(Cut to Celes's Confessional)

Celes:" Junko. If Yamada fucks this up, I'll be screwed! I have to make sure she can't wake up!"

(Cut to Yamada's Confessional)

Yamada smiled as he placed in his ballot. "Bye bye Junko! I think it's obvious who's going home."

(Cut back to Ceremony.)

Monobear:" Well, your votes are in! Who's ready?!"

Everyone looked around at eachother. Sayaka smiled at Chihiro.

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:" This is too nerve wracking, and I'm not even up for consideration!"

(Cut to Ceremony)

Monobear pulled the lever on the slot machine.

Junko's leg twitched and she let out a little moan. Celes glared over at her foot moving.

The faces on the slot machine started to slow down.

It was Yamada.


	15. Episode 3: Execution

Yamada stood up. "Really guys?!"

Sayaka waved goodbye. "Byeee!"

Yamada groaned. "I can't believe I thought I could fall for you."

Celes was sneering in her seat.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:" ...I need to come up with a plan."

(Cut to Campfire.)

Yamada started walking off.

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:"...I have a room for myself now."

(Cut to clips of Yamada stretching in the morning, his butt crack out for Naegi to see as he woke up. )

(Clip of Yamada snoring and farting in his sleep.)

(Clip of Naegi with a grave look on his face as the bunk shakes.)

(Cut back to Yamada getting on the boat.)

Ishimaru saluted him. "So long Yamada! It is a shame to lose a team member like yourself!"

(Yamada's Confessional)

Yamada:"It was great to be here...but none of them saw my true potential!" Yamada pointed to the camera. "I WOULD'VE OUTSHONE THEM ALL! HEHE!"

(Cut back to The Screaming Gopher's.)

Everyone had nodded to eachother and started to head off back to the cabin, the boys carried Junko back to her room.

Sayaka:"I'm going to hit the shower Chihiro, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Chihiro waved her off. "See ya!"

Celes had broke away from the group, and stepped off into the Monobear shop.

(Cut to Yamada, on the boat.)

Monobear appeared in front of him. "Sooo! Yamada, want to know a secret?"

Yamada perked up. "Huh?! Do I get to go back?!"

Monobear:" No silly! The truth about what happens after you get voted out?"

Yamada:"Hm?"

Monobear:" You get executed!"

Yamada:" Executed?! What is this?! Some sort of prank?"

Monobear smirked. "Nope, no pranks here, ya bastard!"

Yamada:" We're not in some video game or manga!"

Monobear." Upupu..."

Yamada:" You can't be serious!? Why would you do that?"

Monobear:" Upupu..I'm not the one who did this, you're team-mates are the ones who deemed you unworthy! Blame them!"

Yamada laughed. "Really funny...Drop the act will ya? Theres no way you could kill me, how else would the world receive my great doujins?!"

Monobear: "..It is funny! Dreadfully funny...Upupu..."

(The screen blacked out, A pixelated version of Yamada was being dragged off by Monobear. In white text it says, "YAMADA CAST-AWAY.")

(Cut Yamada, in a pitch dark room, confused.)

Yamada:"Ahh?!"

The room lit up to reveal famous and naked anime girls surrounding him. They were 2D, and giggling while they waved to Yamada.

Yamada's eyes turned into hearts.

He looked to Sailor Moon, who suddenly started to morph in front of his eyes.

All of the naked anime girls around him started to turn into 3D versions of themselves. Yamada still remained happy.

Yamada:" I can deal with this!"

Suddenly, their nipples morphed into mini turrets, and all of their heads morphed into Monobear heads.

Yamada gasped. "Hu-"

Bullets shot out of the turrets, and all ripped into Yamada.

Yamada screamed as blood splattered everywhere, covering the floor and the Monobear Girls.

Yamada let out his final scream, as bullets kept tearing up his shirt and body, blood soaking all of his clothes. The bullets stopped, and his body fell. The only thing recognizable was his face, his body was riddled with bulletholes.

Then, bullets ripped into his face, tearing it up completely, blood pouring out onto the floor and splattering up onto the screen.

(Cut to Celes, entering Junko's room.)

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"It's just my luck that Sayaka went to shower! It looks like someone IS on my side!"

(Cut to Junko's Room.)

Junko's eyes were opening and she looked up at Celes coming in. She went to feel her head and felt the bruised skin and dried blood.

Junko:"..You!...NASTY BITCH!"

Celes covered her mouth and smirked into Junko's face. "Shhh...shh..You just need to stay asleep until after the next challenge, and then it will all be okay!"

Junko screamed, but they were muffled by Celes's hand. Junko drifted off back to sleep.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"...So, I bought sleeping pills from the Monobear shop...and she was forced to swallow them. Good thing I made it in time..." Celes had pulled out the sleeping pill bottle, and then returned them to her cleavage. "...I will not lose."

(End Confessional)


	16. Episode 4: Morning

Monobear stood on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa. "Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers took a canoe trip over to the cursed and ominous, Boney Island! The challenge was simple, make a bonfire, and then canoe back to camp, and be the first team to do so! Things got a little hairy when Celes, beat Junko over the head, causing Junko to lose consciousness, which cost them the challenge. Everyone was ready to vote Junko out for costing them the challenge, but her alliance member, Sayaka, turned the vote onto Yamada, and believe me, it was a close call! To further Celes's plan of trying to get the team to vote out Junko, she force fed her some sleeping pills, and plans on letting her sleep through the next challenge! Can Celes find a way to throw another challenge without putting herself in danger? Will Junko wake up a reveal what really happened? Find out all this and more on this episode of...TOTAL. DANGAN. RONPA. ISLAND."

(Cut to Themesong)

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine ,

(Asahina does a cannonball at the end of the dock, with Naegi and Kirigiri in the water, shielding themselves)

You guys are are on my mind ,

(A dodgeball hits Hagakure square in the chest.)

You asked me what I wanted to be ,

(Chihiro giggles while at a lunch table with Mondo, who has straws up his nostrils. Ishimaru is in background, outraged.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see ,

(Sakura punches Togami in the face, which sends him flying.)

I wanna be... Famous!

( Sayaka is on a stage singing and Leon is cheering in the crowd, over-excitedly)

I wanna live close to the sun ,

(Hagakure steps out of the water and onto the beach, he shakes his wet hair out like a dog and freaks out Celes and Junko, who are sunbathing.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won ,

( Yamada, Naegi, and Chihiro stand at the top of a cliff, looking down in terror)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way ,

(Ishimaru is blowing into a whistle aggresively at Junko, Sayaka, and Celes as they run.)

I'll get there one day ,

( Fukawa is pulling at her braids as Togami walks away from her.)

Cause I wanna be... Famous! ,

(Junko and Mukuro are slapping their arms at each other in a fight)

(Short instrumental)

(Leon is rocking on his guitar on a stage.)

(Kirigiri and Naegi's hands touch as they sit on the end of the dock at sunset.)

Na, na, na.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Asahina and Sakura high five.)

I wanna be,

( Mondo rolls his eyes at Ishimaru who is yelling at him.)

I wanna be,

( Celes pushes Yamada off the cliff with a smile.)

I wanna be famous!

( Mukuro shoots Fukawa with a paintball gun and starts to laugh, but Fukawa transitions into Genocider and pulls out her scissors.)

I wanna be,

(Sakura holds a dodgeball and glares at a frightened Leon across the court.)

I wanna be,

( Camera pans to all of the cast sitting around a fire.)

I wanna be FAMOUS!

(TOTAL DANGAN RONPA ISLAND title screen.)

(Cut to Camp)

Naegi was walking back to his cabin after his morning shower, when he saw Kirigiri sitting on a stump behind the cabins, writing in a journal.

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:"I think I should go talk to her, right?"

(Cut back to cabins.)

Naegi walked over to Kirigiri. He sat down on the ground next to her.

Naegi:"Hey Kirigiri. How are you doing?"

Kirigiri was concentrated in her book, and tapping the end of her pen on her chin in thought. "...I think I've come on to something."

Naegi:"What do you mean?"

Kirigiri:"...I think our memories...have been altered in some way."

Naegi:" Umm, what are you talking about?"

Kirigiri:"We're all 16 right?"

Naegi nodded.

Kirigiri:"...Do any of us look like we're 16? Most of us look at least 18, discluding Chihiro who looks pre-pubescent and Hagakure who is probably in his 20's. Also, the fact that, at least my memories, are very different for the past few months I remember."

Naegi:" I get what you're saying, but it doesn't make sense."

Kirigiri:" That's a contradiction."

Naegi laughed nervously. "Sorry, but I doubt that anything has happened to our memories. We all signed up for the show and got accepted. Simple as that."

Kirigiri:" No it is not as simple as that. Everyone who I've talk to here, is slated to attend Hope's Peak Academy in the fall...if that alone isn't enough, my father, who is the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy is working here."

Naegi:" Huh?! That's too weird..."

Kirigiri closed her book and stood up. "Something is going on and I'm going to figure it out."

Kirigiri walked off.

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:" She is kind of weird, but she's pretty cool."

(Cut to Sayaka and Junko's Room.)

Sayaka sighed and tried to shake Junko awake, but she just snored.

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"...That's not right. She shouldn't be out of it still."

(Cut back to room.)

Sayaka kicked the bed in anger. "How is this alliance going to work, if you're ASLEEP?!"

Celes was in the doorway. "Alliance?"

Sayaka:"...Huh?"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" Oh no oh no, I messed up, didn't I?"

(Cut to Celes's Confessional)

Celes smiled. "This is too good. If I can get Sayaka to let me in the alliance, and befriend her, then I can just take control of the alliance after Junko is voted out tonight. Which she will be, I guarantee it."

(Cut to Bathhouse)

Leon was in the shower, alone, and singing into the shampoo bottle.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" Yeah, I sing in the shower. But apparently people here don't appreciate it."

(Cut back to Showers)

Mondo had walked in and started to crack up when he heard Leon singing Party in the U.S.A by Miley Cyrus.

Leon dropped the soap in surprise and looked over the shower stall at Mondo. "Fuck! What are you doing?!"

Mondo laughed. "I came to take a shower, but looks like I found a wannabe pop star."

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"Haaaaha! Leon was just singing Miley Cyrus! I took him for more of a rock kind of guy."

(Cut to Leon's Confessional)

Leon rolled his eyes. "Miley Cyrus? No way. I'm not even a fan, her song was just stuck in my head! "

(Cut back to The Shower room, Ishimaru was now there.)

Ishimaru walked into the shower room with his towel around his waist, after over-hearing. "Do not be ashamed Leon! Singing in the shower is normal!"

Mondo cackled. " Yeah, but not Miley Cyrus. That's some pussy shit."

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"Did...he just?"

(Cut back)

Leon busted open his shower stall, with a towel wrapped around him and stomped over to Mondo. "What did you just say?"

Mondo looked down at him and smirked. "Pussy. Shit."

Leon slammed his fist at Mondo's face, but Mondo dodged and shoved Leon off of him.

Mondo:" Calm down man!"

Leon:"Take that back!"

Ishimaru:"Guys! Control yourselves!"

Mondo:" I'm not taking back the truth."

Leon lunged towards Mondo, and Mondo tightened his fist.

Ishimaru quickly leapt in between them, his towel falling right off, leaving him nude as he held the two apart.

Ishimaru held back the both of them, Leon trying to get through, and Mondo not seeming to care as much.

Leon:"Let me at em!"

Ishimaru:"We will not have this violence! Mondo, please apologize to Leon!"

Mondo:"Heh, whatever man. I'm sorry you got so pissed off."

Leon sneered at him. "Excuse me?! You called me a pussy!"

Mondo:"Your man hood was already threatened when you were singing that bullshit."

Ishimaru:" Men! Please stop all this fighting over Miley Cyrus! You cannot let yourselves argue over such trivial things!"

Mondo rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sorry I called you a pussy."

Leon started to calm down. "Right, I was only singing it because it was stuck in my head..."

Mondo nodded. "I understand man. We good-"

Togami had walked in, saw Leon and Mondo in their towels, and Ishimaru naked in between them, touching their chests.

Togami sighed and walked by them.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"Maybe I over reacted a little...but NO ONE insults my manhood!"

(Cut to Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"...Sometimes I sing Celine Dion." Mondo blushed.

(Cut to Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru:" It is always great to end conflict and bring people closer together! I'm the captain of the peer mediation club at school as well as being head hall monitor!

(Cut to Togami's Confessional)

Togami:" I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots everywhere I go."

(Cut back to Center Camp.)

Chihiro and Sayaka are chatting by the flagpole.

Sayaka:"..I messed up Chihiro...really bad!"

Chihiro:" What happened?"

Sayaka:" Celes MAY have found out about the alliance...which was supposed to be secret..."

Chihiro:"Oh, well, is it a big deal?"

Sayaka:" I don't know if it is...It might be later down the line, I'm not good with this stuff! I can't keep a secret and we can't just try to vote out Celes because she knows...that's vicious."

Chihiro:" Right...maybe we should wait for Celes to make a move, if she even does."

Sayaka nodded. " Okay! You're such a help Chihiro!"

Chihiro blushed. "Thanks!"

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"I didn't even solve the problem...I just said to wait..."

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" Hopefully Junko wakes up soon! She's better with this kind of stuff!"

(Cut back to Center Camp.)

Monobear(Over Speakers): "It's Breakfast time, campers! Then, after a little free time, Today's Challenge will be held in the Mess-Hall at lunch time! Be ready for a "Tasty" meal! Upupu!"


	17. Episode 4: Free Time

At breakfast, Mukuro was behind Ishimaru on the line for food.

Chef Jin plopped some paste onto Ishimaru's tray.

Ishimaru:" Please consider getting food of higher quality and variety!"

Jin sighed. "Not going to happen kid. Shut up, move along, and eat."

Ishimaru gave a salute. "Yes, Sir!" Mukuro glanced over at him and smiled.

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:"..He's a huge dork, but that's his charm."

(Cut to Mondo and Chihiro at the table.)

Mondo was down after a few spoonfuls of the paste. "This is garbage."

Chihiro:"Yeah...I wish they could give us something better to eat."

Mondo:" Hey, are you alright?"

Chihiro:"Oh me? Yeah I'm fine."

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"..No, I'm not fine. Sayaka has me so nervous about this alliance...I only agreed to it because I'm her friend...but I have a bad feeling about the whole thing."

(Cut to Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:" That girl is definitely down about something."

(Cut back to Table.)

Mondo:" Hey, after your down with you uh, food..., You wanna play some games or go on a hike or something?"

Chihiro lit up. "A hike sounds great!"

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:" I want to try and hike! I've never done it before but it seems like a great idea!"

(Cut to Sayaka and Naegi talking at breakfast.)

Naegi:" I wonder what today's challenge will be."

Sayaka pushed her tray away in disgust. "I don't know what it will be, but I'm not looking forward to it."

Naegi:" I'm guessing it has something to do with eating or food. Monobear seemed to put an emphasis on "Tasty" in that announcement."

Sayaka:" Wow, that's really smart. I would've never caught that."

Naegi:" Just your basic listening skills at work."

Sayaka suddenly leaned in towards Naegi. "So, I'm really worried about Junko."

Naegi:"Hm, Yeah, she should've waken up by now."

Sayaka:"Not just that...but someone must have hit her over the head, and we have no idea who it was. Now, shell probably be voted out for being useless, two challenges in a row."

Naegi shrugged. "Only time will tell I guess. My bet is either Togami or Leon."

Sayaka:"Leon?!"

Naegi:" He seems pretty sketchy to me."

Sayaka:"Leon isn't sketchy. I think it was that Mukuro girl. I mean, they're twins ri-"

Celes had walked by, brushing by Sayaka's back, and slipping her a note.

Sayaka brought the note out and read it.

Naegi:" What's that about?"

Sayaka stood up. "Oh nothing! I'll see you later, Naegi!"

Sayaka went out of the mess-hall, Naegi stared back down at Sayaka's tray.

(Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:"...Looks like I have another tray to clean up."

(Cut to Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"I'm setting everything up perfectly. All I need to do after I talk to Sayaka is figure out how to throw the challenge."

(Cut to Sakura and Kirigiri in their cabin.)

Kirigiri:" I know we don't want to think about voting anyone out right now, but I think the next person is obvious."

Sakura:" Hm? What are you implying?"

Kirigiri:" Togami."

Sakura was silent for a second. "Yes. That would probably be most beneficial."

Kirigiri sat down. " I have a question for you Sakura."

Sakura:" Hm?"

Kirigiri:" What urged you t-"

Hagakure busted in the doorway. "Girls! You have to come see this!" Leon was behind him, rolling his eyes.

Leon:"He won't accept no for an answer, so you might as well follow him."

Sakura looked to Kirigiri, and then they both got up to walk out after Hagakure.

(Sakura's Confessional)

Sakura:" I wonder what Kirigiri had to ask me..."

(Cut to Leon's Confessional)

Leon was writing something down on a piece of paper as he talked. "Hagakure busted into the cabin, saying he had something important to show us...I tried to tell him I was busy writing a song, but he said it was urgent."

(Cut to Chihiro in her room.)

Chihiro was going through her suitcase, tossing things out left and right.

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"Well...I don't have hiking boots, but I have sneakers!"

(Cut back to Chihiro's room.)

Sayaka walked in, distressed. "Celes wants to meet with me! What do I do?"

Chihiro:"I-I guess you should go meet with her?"

Sayaka: "Right...that was a silly question I guess."

Chihiro walked by her, with a backpack on. "Okay then, good luck-"

Sayaka grabbed Chihiro by the arm. "Wait. You're going with me, aren't you?"

Chihiro:"Uh-Uh...I didn't plan on it...I'm supposed to go on a hike with Mondo."

Sayaka smiled and let go. "Oooh! A romantic hike! Have fun!"

Chihiro: "It's not going to be romantic!"

Sayaka rushed Chihiro out of the room. "Go on, Go on! Have fun on your hike!"

Chihiro walked out of the cabin.

(Cut to Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:" Sometimes she can get on my nerves...she's so peppy..."

(Cut to Hagakure and the others.)

Hagakure, Sakura, Leon, and Kirigiri were walking through the woods.

Leon:"Hey pal, how much longer is this gonna be? I kinda have a thing back at camp to take care of."

Hagakure: "This is much more important than any song! This is weird! A ghostly place lies ahead!"

Leon:"Ghosts? You gotta be kidding me."

Hagakure:" Do you not believe in the supernatural, Leon?"

Kirigiri:"What lies ahead?"

Hagakure:"It's an old broke down farm, but get this, the crops are taken care of and...something else..."

Sakura:" Something else?"

Hagakure:" Exactly!"

The four of them got to the farm building. It was surrounded by forest, fog drifted around them, but just in the vicinity of the farm. It was broken down and old, the ground around the small amount of crops was cracked and not taken care of, but the crops themselves were perfect.

Leon:"Uhh...This is kind of creepy."

Hagakure:" Creepy? No. Satisfying? Yes."

Kirigiri:"...How do you know there are ghosts?"

Hagakure pulled out his map. "Well besides the overwhelming amount of spirits speaking to me, and hands touching me right now, there is also no possible way this farm could've been cared for."

They looked at the map.

Hagakure:" The only buildings on the island are at the main camp, the boathouse, and Monobear's cabin! I doubt a farmer would walk all the way through these woods just to take care of the farm...and them."

Sakura:"Them?"

Leon: "Oh god here we go again! Them! They! Spirits talking to and feeling you! What is wrong with you?"

Kirigiri:"Who's them?"

Hagakure pointed over to a little cage. The others walked slowly towards the cage and looked inside.

Leon:"What?! Chickens?!"

Hagakure pulled at his hair. "How are you not terrified?!"

Sakura:"... Why would we be?"

Hagakure:"There are exactly 5 chickens! 5 POSSESSED CHICKENS!"

Kirigiri started to walk away. "I'm done here..."

Sakura was close behind her. "I shall follow..."

Hagakure turned as they walked by him. "No! We must rid them of their possession!"

Leon patted him on the shoulder. "Creepy find dude, but tone down the weird."

Hagakure sighed, and turned to the chicken pen dramatically, right before the camera cut away.

(Cut to Sayaka)

Sayaka was hiding behind the back shelf in the Monobear shop. No one else was there. Celes walked in and snuck back to her.

Sayaka:"..Hey Celes!"

Celes smiled."Hello Sayaka!"

Sayaka looked around. "So what brings you here?"

Celes was pretending to look through the shelves. "Oh you know! Just alliances."

Sayaka looked uncomfortable."..Oh I wouldn't know anything about that.."

Celes turned to her, grabbing Sayaka's wrist, smiling.

Celes:" Listen. I'm not trying to be domineering. I just want to be in on your alliance. I mean, the three of us could be so good together! Best friends and team-mates right?"

Sayaka smiled and relaxed. "Oh! I'm sure Junko would love that! Once she wakes up I'm sure you could totally join! Also, what does domineering mean?"

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:" Damn it. Looks like Sayaka isn't much of a leader in that alliance. I'm going to have to butter her up some more."

(Cut back to Monobear shop)

Celes smiled. "Sure. Say, you wanna go to the beach?"

Sayaka nodded. "Definitely!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka sighed. "That could've been a lot worse..."

(Cut to Chihiro and Mondo.)

Chihiro and Mondo were taking a break from the hike at the bottom of a waterfall, sitting on a boulder together. They had just got down laughing about something.

Mondo:"Don't take offense to this, alright?"

Chihiro:"Sure! What is it?"

Mondo:" When I first got off the docks, out of everyone here, I definitely wouldn't expect to get along with you."

Chihiro:"Oh..why?"

Mondo:" Well, back home I don't really get to experience girls like you. Ya know? We have gang girls back where I am."

Chihiro:"..Yeah?"

Mondo:"What I'm trying to say is, you're pretty cool."

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:" He called me cool!" Chihiro put her face down in her hands. "I want to tell him...but I've never told anyone."

(Cut back.)

Mondo:"I think you're something different for me, ya know?"

Chihiro:"Y-yeah.."

Mondo leaned in towards Chihiro with his eyes closed. Chihiro looked frightened and backed away, pushing against Mondo's chest.

Mondo opened his eyes. "Huh? I thought you digged me?"

Chihiro looked nervous, scratching their arm. "...I don't..."

Mondo looked away, saddened. "Oh...that's fine. I guess it was a misunderstanding." Mondo stood up, and looked fine again.

Mondo:"It's no big deal. We'll just forget it ever happened."

Chihiro:"I-it's not just because I don't like you romantically...because I really do admire you as a man..."

Mondo:"Huh? What do you mean?"

Chihiro:"Mondo...I...I'm a boy."

(TO BE CONTINUED.)


	18. Episode 4: Challenge

Mondo stood in disbelief at Chihiro. "N-no! You're just pulling my leg! It's really no big deal if you didn't want to kiss me! Just don't lie to me!"

Chihiro shook his head. "I'm not lying! I can prove it to you!"

Mondo stepped backwards. "Huh?"

The camera panned to the bushes, just blocking beneath Chihiro's waist as he dropped the skirt. Color washed from Mondo's face.

Monobear(Over Speakers):"Hello there campers! Report to the Mess-Hall for your lunch, and you're challenge! Also, you might want a bucket or a bag if you don't want to make a mess of yourself! Hurry up!"

The camera panned back to Chihiro and Mondo just as Chihiro was smoothing out his skirt, which was fixed to its proper position once more.

Chihiro: "I would never lie to you."

Mondo paused, thinking.

Mondo:"Does anyone else know?"

Chihiro:"No..."

Chihiro looked down at his feet. "Y-You're the first person I've told..."

Chihiro:"Ever since I started... c-crossdressing. I never felt safe telling anyone else..."

Chihiro looked up at Mondo again. "But... I trust you."

Mondo was the one shaking his head this time, still unable to wrap his head around this.

Mondo:"Why me? What makes me so different from everyone else that you trust me so much?"

A weak smile was cast at Mondo.

Chihiro:"You're strong."

Chihiro:"...In every sense. You're the kind of man I want to be. I thought I was too weak to be any kind of man, but..."

Chihiro:"I want to be like you. I want to be strong."

Mondo sighed, and for a few slow, brutal moments, silence fell over them, save for the occasional sound of the forest critters.

Mondo:"Hey, kiddo..."

Chihiro's gaze turned quizzical, but fright still showed on his expression as he responded, "Y-yes?"

Mondo:"What if I, uh... say I still wanted to... kiss you?"

Chihiro giggled at the flush on Mondo's cheeks, and stepped forward, hugging him tightly.

Chihiro:"You're sweet, Mondo... but, even though I have really strong feelings for you, they're not like yours toward me."

Chihiro:"...Thank you."

Mondo wrapped one of his own arms loosely around Chihiro's body.

Mondo:"I'm nothing special, kid."

Mondo:"But... As long as you need me around, I don't really have it in me to leave you hanging."

Mondo:"Your secret's safe with me."

Chihiro smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Mondo:" Well, we should get back to camp, huh? Can't be late for the challenge."

Chihiro nodded.

(Cut to Sayaka's Room.)

The announcement from Monobear came on. Sayaka stood up, and a piece of paper sliding under her door, caught her eye.

She ran to pick it up and brought it up to her.

Sayaka:"Hm?"

It was from Leon.

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"Leon wants me to meet him under the docks tonight!" Sayaka blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know if I should go though."

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Everyone was walking into the Mess-Hall, and started to sit down at their tables. Hagakure and Junko was nowhere to be found.

Monobear appeared in the center of all of them. "Hello you bastards! Are you ready to hurl!?"

Everyone looked confused, and scared.

Naegi:"Hurl?!"

Monobear:"Yep! Today's challenge is a series of disgusting meals for you bastards! Each meal will be more gruesome then the last! Whoever is the last person standing who hasn't hurled, or hasn't given up like a big weenie, wins immunity for the team! Oh...by the way, anybody who does give up, without even hurling, has to wear a weenie costume for the rest of the day!"

Celes chuckled. "Interesting..."

Togami sat down. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

Sayaka sat down with Chihiro and Naegi. "Okay everyone! We have to win this challenge!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" I cant let us lose! For Junko's sake!"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Kirigiri:"...Where's Hagakure?"

Monobear shrugged. "I don't know! Maybe you should keep track of him! I'm not your baby sitters!"

Sakura:" Is that really fair though? We're down one player now."

Monobear: "Upupu! Not my problem!"

Jin came out of the kitchen with platters. "Sit down and shut up, everyone, your first course has arrived!"

Ishimaru sat down. "Okay Team! We must perservere!"

Mondo, Ishimaru, Naegi, Celes, Sayaka, and Chihiro sat down at their table.

Kirigiri, Leon, Sakura, Togami, and Mukuro sat down at the other table.

Leon looked across to Sayaka and winked at her. Sayaka blushed and looked down.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"I really think I'm getting to her!"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Jin uncovered the meal. The meal consisted of some green goop, wrapped up in rolls. The wrapping was human hair.

Everyone looked at the meal in disgust.

Monobear smiled. "Algae scraped off the rocks in the lake, wrapped up in nice hair rolls! You guys like?"

Leon:"...That's so gnarly..."

Naegi:"I don't know about this."

Celes rolled her eyes and tossed one back in her mouth, chewing for a second, and then swallowing it with a grimace. "Just eat it...It's gross but we can't lose again..."

Ishimaru:" Celes is right! Let's do it for the team!" Ishimaru lifted the tray, and tilted it, making all of them fall down his throat.

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru:"...That was regrettable."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall.)

Togami shook his head. "I'm not putting that in my mouth."

Monobear:" Upupupu! Do we have a weenie?"

Leon:"No we don't! We all ate it Togami! You have to do it!"

Togami:"I'm not told what to do. I'm not getting a disease for this moronic challenge."

Monobear came over, swiftly pulling a weenie costume over Togami's head in a single go. "Our first weenie!"

(Togami's Confessional)

Togami was in his costume. " I'm on the verge of just paying to get off this island. I don't even need the money from this show."

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Everyone was groaning and holding their stomachs with empty plates.

Monobear:" Upupu...No other weenies or hurlers? Let's continue on then!"

Jin came out with the second meal.

He uncovered the plates, Revealing meat on a stick, with scuzz all over it.

Monobear:" Rat meat, covered in mold! Hopefully you guys have strong sto-"

Naegi suddenly let loose, releasing puke all over his plate.

Sayaka covered her nose, and Mondo grabbed Sayaka closer to him, away from Naegi.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"Is he moving in on my girl!?"

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Ishimaru:"Naegi! No!"

Kirigiri shook her head as she took a bite, looking over at Naegi letting loose.

Ishimaru guided Naegi up out of his seat when the puking ceased.

Ishimaru:"I am very sorry to see you go soldier!"

Naegi let loose again, puking all over Ishimaru's face.

Ishimaru grimaced, some getting in his mouth, and then vomited all over Naegi.

Chihiro held her stomach. "Oh no..."

Sayaka:"No Chihiro! Don-"

Chihiro vomits all over the floor.

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't take the smell!"

(Cut to Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"Perfect. Three out in one go."

(Cut to Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:"Seems that the other team has weak wills."

(Cut to the Mess-Hall)

Naegi, Ishimaru, and Chihiro walked outside, sick. Monobear was cackling.

Monobear:" Upupupu! Three in one round! Looks like the Killer Bass have the lead! Upupu!"

The campers were all finishing off their meals.

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"...This is so nasty. I'm way too committed for this team."

(Cut to Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"I'm pretty sure I can make it through anything! This is gross, but I can handle it! "

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Jin uncovered the next tray. Underneath was 4 sticks of butter. Plain.

Mondo shuddered and went to take a bite. After he swallowed, he shook again. "I...I don't know about this!"

Leon was eating away at the butter.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"I can't let that pompa-loser beat me!"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Sakura pushed her tray away. "I apologize everyone. I can't do this."

Kirigiri pushed her tray away as well, after finishing a few bites. "Neither can I. It's just too gross."

Mondo turned around. "I'm with you guys too..I can't eat this..."

Monobear cackled again. "Well looks like we got three weenies!"

Celes smirked as Mondo was fitted with a Weenie outfit.

Celes:"Looking good Mondo..."

Mondo rolled his eyes. "Like your outfit is any better sweetheart."

Celes sneered. "Hey!"

Sakura, Kirigiri, and Mondo all walked out of the Mess-Hall, and joined the Hurlers to watch from the windows.

Sayaka, Celes, Leon, and Mukuro all sat at the same table now.

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:" I cannot say for Leon, but I am positive that I can outlast those two!"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Jin brought out the next platters, and uncovered them.

Underneath was a soup, steam rising from it.

Sayaka:"Uhhh, What's in the soup?"

Monobear:"Upupu! It's Soup Number 5! It's chock full of vitamin rich, bull testicle, bull penis, and other internal organs!"

Leon's pupils shrunk as Monobear spoke.

Leon:"Uhh..You can't be serious!?"

Mukuro:"I believe he is completely serious."

Monobear:"Do I hear a weenie? Upupu..."

Leon gulped.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"I'm sorry Sayaka! But I can't eat a bull's manhood! It's just not right!"

(Cut Back to Mess-Hall)

Leon:"I'm out...I can't do it."

Mukuro:"That's quite alright! You stayed strong for the platoon!"

Leon was fitted with a weenie outfit, and left.

Sayaka held her stomach."Oooh...this is bad."

Celes:"Don't worry. Remember, we need to save this challenge so Junko can wake up."

Sayaka's look changed to a determined one. "Right!"

Mukuro was just finishing her soup, as Sayaka lifted a spoonfull and a testicle into her mouth.

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"I literally thought...I was gonna die!"

(Cut to Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri:"I give the girl an A just for trying."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Sayaka had bitted down on the testicle, and chewed, but then ended up spitting it out. "Ew ew ew ew! I can't do it I can't do it! I'm a weenie!"

Monobear:"Upupu! Another weenie bites the dust...or should I say, testicle?"

Sayaka held up her arms as she was fitted with the weenie outfit.

Celes grudgingly took her last bite.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"I just need to give up on the next dish, and guess who's going home!"

(Cut to Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:" I believe I can out last Celes. She might have lasted this long, but I have more determination than her."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

As Sayaka walked out, Celes called over to her. "Don't worry! I'll try my hardest!"

Sayaka nodded. "Right!"

Jin brought out the next dish, and uncovered it. "Bon Appetit."

(Mondos' Confessional)

Mondo was in his weenie costume. "I could only see it from the window, and I could tell it was bad..the smell seeped out through the door!"

(Cut to Sakura's Confessional)

Sakura:"Good luck Mukuro."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Monobear:" This meal, is fried Rabbit Penis, with a side of Fish eyes!"

Celes covered her nose. "Ugh! What's that smell?!"

Monobear:"Oh that? Upupu...It was friend in skunk juice!"

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes gulped. "I have to make it look like I tried. Just a few bites and I'll quit."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Celes crunched down into one of them, wincing at the taste. Mukuro had already eaten a few and was staring down Celes.

After a few Celes held her stomach and groaned.

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:"I believe she's given up..."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Celes raised her hand."I'm out...I can't do it anymore..."

The Killer Bass cheered outside, The screaming gophers, looked down.

Monobear stuck a weenie outfit on Celes. "So, The Killer Bass win another challenge! Earning them Immunity for the round!"

In the background, The Killer Bass, raised Mukuro in her chair, cheering.

Monobear smirked. "So, we'll be seeing The Screaming Gopher's at this weeks exciting Campfire Ceremony! Upupupu."

(Pan away from the Mess-Hall, and then Cut to Sayaka and Junko's room.)

Junko laying on the bed, twitches.


	19. Episode 4: Execution

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"Well..Looks like things are going my way. I've already convince most of the team to vote out Junko. The only ones who won't be, are Sayaka and Chihiro."

(Cut to Mess-Hall, Dinner time.)

The Screaming Gopher's were sitting down at their table, all solemn.

Sayaka:"So, should we have a discussion?"

Mondo:" I think we all know who's going home."

Ishimaru:"Please! We cannot discuss such things! I do not want hostility here...We shouldn't discuss voting people out."

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" No no no! I can't let Junko get voted out...but I don't know how to stop it!"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Kirigiri looked up from her table and across to Naegi.

(Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri:"..It'll be sad if he's voted out. But I highly doubt that considering Junko has been useless two challenges in a row that they'll vote for him. I like his company."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Monobear came into the Mess-Hall."Alright campers! Time for the campfire ceremony!"

The Screaming Gopher's all stood up, and started to walk out of the mess-hall.

Sayaka looked over to Leon. His fingers were crossed, and he smiled up at her.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"It's great that we finally connected! I can't wait until our meeting tonight!"

(Cut to Sakura's Confessional)

Sakura:"I'm not a fool. I've seen what Leon and Sayaka have been doing. I believe it's highly inappropriate due to the nature of our teams..."

(Cut to Outside of Mess-Hall)

As the screaming gopher's walked towards the Mess-Hall, Sayaka pulled Chihiro and Celes over to the side.

Sayaka:"Okay, so we're voting out Naegi."

Chihiro:"H-huh?! But he's our friend!"

Sayaka put up her finger to Chihiro's mouth. "I know, but if people aren't voting for Junko, they'll be voting out Naegi for puking everywhere! It's our only chance to save Junko."

Celes nodded. "Right..it's the only option."

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:" She's so naive. Junko is going home tonight!"

(Cut to Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"I hate this, I hate this!"

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" I know I wasn't supposed to let anyone know about the Alliance...but I need all the votes we can get! I had to get Celes to help!"

(Cut to Campfire Ceremony)

Monobear smiled at all of them "Welcome back! One of you bastards will be going home!"

Celes adjusted her weenie outfit. "Can we just get along with it!?"

Monobear:"Upupupu! Weenie getting a little angry?"

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"This stupid outfit is really annoying..."

(Cut to Ceremony)

Monobear:" Well, get voting, campers!"

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru:" I am so sorry soldier, but you vomited into my mouth!"

(Cut to Celes's Confessional)

Celes smirked. "Bye bye Junko!"

(Cut to Naegi's Confessional)

Naegi:"Well, I mean, Junko has to go, right?"

(Cut to Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"I'm really sorry Naegi!"

(Cut to Ceremony.)

Monobear:"The votes are in! Let's find out who's going home!"

Junko, who was slumped over a log, suddenly snored, startling Naegi.

Naegi:"Huh?!"

Sayaka:"Junko! Are you up?"

Junko held her head as she sat up. "What...the HELL happened?!"

The slot machine stopped, Landing all three faces on Naegi.

Naegi's jar dropped. "What?! I didn't even know I was up for the vote!"

Mondo looked down to him. "Well, ya kind of hurled over everyone."

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes was shocked, covering her mouth. "No..NO NO!"

(Cut to Ceremony)

Sayaka smiled relieved and ran down to Junko.

Sayaka:"Junko! You're awake!"

Junko stood up. "Damn right I'm awake! Where the HELL is that fucking road whore?!"

Celes stood up, and started to walk away.

Sayaka:"R-road whore?"

Junko turned, pointing to Celes. "That traitor!"

Naegi:"Huh?!"

Junko:"THAT TRAITOR BASHED ME OVER THE HEAD, AND THEN FED ME SLEEPING PILLS TO STAY ASLEEP!"

Everyone's jaws dropped and turned to Celes.

Celes:"What? I was just trying to play the game."

Mondo shook his head. "Not cool man. Not cool."

Monobear:" Upupu! Sorry to interrupt this drama, but we have a boat waiting for Naegi!"

Naegi:"You guys! How could you vote me off?! Junko didn't even show up!"

Jin had grabbed Naegi and held him over his shoulder. "Time to go Kid."

Sayaka:"Oh no no!" Sayaka yelled after Naegi. "I'm so sorry Naegi! I'm soo sorry!"

Celes:"Well...I'll be going then." Celes ran off.

Junko:"Oh no you don't you little bitch!" Junko ran out after her.

Monobear smirked and turned to the rest of the team. "Well, goodnight Screaming Gophers! Better luck to you for tomorrow!"

(Cut to Boat)

Naegi sat on the boat with his face in his hands. "I can't believe I got voted off..."

Monobear appeared in front of him. "Heey ya bastard!"

Naegi:"Hm?"

Monobear:" So, I heard you were pretty lucky!"

Naegi:"...Wait a second..."

Monobear:"Hm?"

Naegi:"I was supposed to be enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy for my luck on a raffle! I didn't tell anyone that! How did you know?!"

Monobear:"Upupu...well thats for me to know! So want to find out what really happens after you get voted off!? You die! Executed!"

Naegi:"What?! Does that mean Asahina and the others are...?"

Monobear:"Dead? Yes! But I'll tell ya what...If your luck can pull through, I'll let you off, alive!"

Naegi:"Huh?! This is ridiculous!"

Monobear:"...If you can survive a round of your execution, you'll get off scott free! You ready?!"

Naegi:"What?! No! I don't believe you!"

(Naegi screamed as the screen blacked out, revealing the pixelized version of Naegi being dragged off by Monobear. In white text it says, " NAEGI CAST-AWAY")

Naegi appeared in a room, tied down to a chair at a gambling table. His mouth was covered in tape. In the five other chairs were Monobears, cackling over and over.

In the middle of the table was a steel, rotating bar, with a pistol rigged at head level, spinning around.

A lit up sign on the side of the room opposite of Naegi appeared in Neon Pink light, saying Russian Roulette.

The gun paused in front of the Monobear to his right. The trigger pulled. No bullet.

Naegi was trying to wriggle out of his seat, but was failing.

The gun rotating to the next Monobear. Nothing.

This continued until the pistol pointed right at Naegi's head.

Naegi's pupils shrunk and a tear came from his eyes. In the next second, Neon Pink sprayed the wall behind him as a single hole was left in his forehead.

Naegi and his chair fell backwards. The pistol was left with smoke rising from it, a little bit of blood was sprinkled on it.


	20. Episode 4: Junko's Return

Celes had ran in her room, and locked the door behind her. Junko banged on it viciously.

Junko:"Open that god damn door so I can bash your head in!"

Celes smirked as she got under her covers.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes was still in her weenie outfit. "Well, my plan didn't really work out...but at least I'm still here, and I do not plan on going out any time soon."

(Cut back to Cabin)

Junko continued to scream." There is dried blood in my hair, you're responsible you fucking traitor!"

Celes sighed and yelled back out. "Don't hate the player, hate the game!"

Junko:"Last time I checked, the game did not involve ATTEMPTED HOMICIDE."

Celes:"Oh I wasn't trying to KILL you..."

Ishimaru stood up straight next to Junko.

Ishimaru:"It's great to have you with us again Junko!"

Junko turned away from the door for a second. "Thanks dweeb." Junko looked back at Celes's door. "OPEN UP AND FACE ME!"

Ishimaru:"Please Junko! She will not open up! Go to bed, and we shall discuss it at tomorrow's morning meeting!"

Junko snarled. "Fine." Junko stomped off.

(Junko's Confessional)

Junko was fixing up her nails after 2 days of no care. "Well, one things for sure is that Celes is going down. She will not get away with her heinous crimes, that's for sure." Junko held out her hand to look at her nails. "I also need to have a little talk with little miss Pop star and weird computer girl. They were ACTUALLY inviting someone into the alliance without my permission?"

(Cut to Docks.)

Leon was sitting on a rock under the docks.

He looked around and sighed.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"...She hasn't shown up yet...did she get voted out!?"

(Cut back to Docks.)

Sayaka was now on the docks and was trying to drop herself down, but the weenie outfit was making it difficult.

Leons face lit up as he saw her dangling there and ran over to help.

Leon:"Sayaka! Let me help you down." Leon was trying to help Sayaka down.

Some of the relish part of her costume as stuck on a nail.

Sayaka:"Oh god...Leon I'm stuc-"

Leon tugged and Sayaka came down, knocking Leon over and falling on top of him. Their weenie costumes kept them far enough away from each others faces.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"...She's not even close enough to kiss because of these stupid costumes!"

(Cut to Docks.)

Sayaka giggled. "Oh..Sorry about that!"

Leon blushed. "Oh no no, it's fine."

Sayaka kind of rolled off of him and into the sand next to him.

They both looked upwards, at the underside of the dock.

Leon:"What a view? Huh?"

Sayaka giggled again. "Yeah, nice spot. You can totally see one star through the cracks in the wood."

Leon:" Yeah, and you also have the barnacles. Can't forget those."

Sayaka:"Of course."

It was silent for a moment, both of them laying there.

Leon:"So, Sayaka?"

Sayaka:" Yeah?"

Leon:" I wanted to tell you, that I kind of like you."

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"Kind of? I think he's made it pretty obvious."

(Cut to Docks.)

Sayaka:"...I'm sorry."

Leon:"What?"

Sayaka:"I think you're cute...and definitely funny...but I'm afraid our teams would get pissed if they found out..and have you like...met Junko?"

Leon rolled, facing her in his weenie costume. " Well, we'll keep it a secret, right?"

Sayaka faced him and started to laugh. "Oh my god...I don't know if I can take you serious in that costume!"

Leon smirked and grabbed her by the costume's buns. "How is this for Serious?"

Leon brought her in and kissed her. Her eyes widened, and then closed in shock.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"I-I...CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST KISSED SAYAKA MAIZONO, POP STAR!"

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"I can't...believe...oh my god."

(Cut back to docks.)

Junko:"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT."

Leon pulled away and turned to the voice.

Junko came jumped down from the dock and grabbed Sayaka by her costume harshly.

Junko:"We have to talk. NOW."

Sayaka yelped as she was brought to her feet. "Ohh...okayy..."

Junko grabbed her by the wrist and started walking. She turned to Leon as she walked. "You better watch yourself! Expect your team to find out about you flirting with the enemy."

Leon chuckled. "Well we kind of passed flirting."

Sayaka giggled, and Junko snapped back at him.

Junko:"WATCH IT."

(Junko's Confessional)

Junko took a deep breath. "Compose yourself Junko...Compose yourself."

(Cut to The Killer Bass Cabin.)

Mukuro was laying in bed when Sakura came in. Kirigiri was sitting on her bed, undoing her hair.

Kirigiri:"..What's the verdict?"

Sakura sat down on her bed. "Naegi was voted off."

Kirigiri looked sad for a second." So be it...That's another sane person gone on this island. At least there's you and me, right?"

Sakura nodded. " I consider you a friend."

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:"...This is very unprofessional of me, but I dislike how they can talk so freely about friendship, and not include me! I know we are not too close, but I do have feelings."

(Cut to Killer Bass Cabin.)

Togami knocked on the girl's door. Sakura opened it up.

Kirigiri:"..Can we help you?"

Togami:"...Not that I really care, but Hagakure was absent during today's challenge, and he is still missing. Would you guys have any idea where he could be."

Kirigiri:"..I am 99% certain he is at that dilapidated farm."

Mukuro sprung up. "Hagakure is missing?! We must send a search party out! We must assure that he's not in danger, right!?"

Togami:"..Well that sounds great for a soldier like yourself, but I need to go to sleep. I have to be awake and ready for another fun filled, and exciting day at camp."

Sakura:" ...Do you want to go home."

Togami:"Ah, I see the muscles didn't choke your brain out completely then."

Sakura looked angry, but sat down and tried to ignore him. " Hagakure will be back tomorrow. We should all rest."

Kirigiri nodded. "Yes. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Mukuro: "R-right...whatever you guys say!"

Mukuro climbed back up into bed.

Togami walked out and back to the other side of the cabin.

(Cut to Junko and Sayaka's Room.)

Junko, Sayaka, and Chihiro all sat in the room with the door locked.

Junko:"Okay, let's get something straight, okay?"

Sayaka nodded. "W-what?"

Junko:" You do not let anyone know about our alliance! I do not even want to know how Celes found out, but you better hope she didn't let anyone else know."

Sayaka:"...I'm sorry! I didn't think Celes was against us! She wanted to be friends."

Junko smiled. "Oh, you're so Naive aren't you? She was trying to manipulate you."

Chihiro:"..S-so we shouldn't trust her anymore?"

Junko:"She hit me over the god damn head! Of course not."

Chihiro:"R-right...sorry..."

Sayaka:"She just seemed so nice..."

Junko:" 4 campers are gone. There are 12 of us left. If we're already running into this many issues, it isn't good. You trust no one except the three of us...and my call is absolute. Other wise, how do you expect us to get to the final three?"

Sayaka nodded and smiled. "Right, right! Sounds like a great plan! Leave the plans to you..."

Chihiro:"Y-yeah, right."

Junko stood up. "Right. Now see you two tomorrow okay?"

Chihiro stood up. "See you tomorrow!"

Junko smiled. "Girls day at the beach tomorrow so we can have some fun!"

Chihiro:"S-sure!"

Sayaka layed down. "Goodnight Chihiro. Goodnight Junko."

Chihiro left the room.

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"Junko scares me...but I think I should listen to her for now...other wise, I might find myself under siege."

(Cut to Junko's Confessional)

Junko:"Good. I got through to the both of them. I'm trying to win, and if they mess up even once more, I will dispose of them. "

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"Sooo...What Junko did to me and Leon was sooo sooo rude!" Sayaka blushed. "But that Leon...I don't even know how his stupid charm got me!"

(Cut to Junko and Sayaka's Room.)

Junko was laying down in bed. "Oh by the way...No more Leon. In fact, I'm alerting his team about his treacherous ways tomorrow."

Sayaka gulped nervously. "R-right. Gotcha."

(Cut to Hagakure.)

Hagakure was meditating in the middle of the farm area, humming.

(Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure:"I'm really close on a break through! I know it!"

(Cut to Episode End Credits.)


	21. Episode 5: Morning

Monobear stood on the docks in front of camp. Birds were chirping as they woke up to the rising sun. "Last week on Total Drama Island, the campers had to eat series of gruesome meals, and the last person standing without throwing up or giving up, won for their team! In the end, Mukuro won for The Killer Bass, and all of the people who quit without puking, we're stuck in weenie outfits! Celes was trying to keep her strategy to out Junko by keeping her asleep, and even continued on to try and infiltrate and take over Junko's own alliance! But, it ended up to be all for nothing, as Junko woke up during the Campfire Ceremony! It was too late for Naegi though, because he had already been voted out before Junko revealed the true nature of Celes. Another camper down! Who will be next to be executed? Who will win this weeks challenge? Find out on this episode of TOTAL. DANGAN. RONPA. ISLAND."

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine ,

(Asahina does a cannonball at the end of the dock, with Naegi and Kirigiri in the water, shielding themselves)

You guys are are on my mind ,

(A dodgeball hits Hagakure square in the chest.)

You asked me what I wanted to be ,

(Chihiro giggles while at a lunch table with Mondo, who has straws up his nostrils. Ishimaru is in background, outraged.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see ,

(Sakura punches Togami in the face, which sends him flying.)

I wanna be... Famous!

( Sayaka is on a stage singing and Leon is cheering in the crowd, over-excitedly)

I wanna live close to the sun ,

(Hagakure steps out of the water and onto the beach, he shakes his wet hair out like a dog and freaks out Celes and Junko, who are sunbathing.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won ,

( Yamada, Naegi, and Chihiro stand at the top of a cliff, looking down in terror)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way ,

(Ishimaru is blowing into a whistle aggresively at Junko, Sayaka, and Celes as they run.)

I'll get there one day ,

( Fukawa is pulling at her braids as Togami walks away from her.)

Cause I wanna be... Famous! ,

(Junko and Mukuro are slapping their arms at each other in a fight)

(Short instrumental)

(Leon is rocking on his guitar on a stage.)

(Kirigiri and Naegi's hands touch as they sit on the end of the dock at sunset.)

Na, na, na.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Asahina and Sakura high five.)

I wanna be,

( Mondo rolls his eyes at Ishimaru who is yelling at him.)

I wanna be,

( Celes pushes Yamada off the cliff with a smile.)

I wanna be famous!

( Mukuro shoots Fukawa with a watergun and starts to laugh, but Fukawa transitions into Genocider and pulls out her scissors.)

I wanna be,

(Sakura holds a dodgeball and glares at a frightened Leon across the court.)

I wanna be,

( Camera pans to all of the cast sitting around a fire.)

I wanna be FAMOUS!

(TOTAL DANGAN RONPA ISLAND title screen.)

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

Mondo was waking up, Ishimaru was already doing his morning work out.

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"So. I've been joining the guy for morning work-outs. It makes him shut up and he's not too bad when he's shutting up."

(Cut to Killer Bass Cabin.)

Leon knocked on the Girl's side of the cabin. "Hey! Girls, we got a problem with Hagakure still. Well, I wouldn't call it a problem because I don't care if he's here or not...but he is still missing."

Mukuro came out to the porch in her pajamas, ready to go. "He's still missing?! We can't let a fellow platoon member down!"

Leon:"Well, I mean...We could."

Kirigiri and Sakura walked out shortly, also still in their pajamas.

Kirigiri yawned. "..She's right."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll go."

Mukuro:"Let's wake up Togami."

Sakura:"..He won't care. We should just go."

Mukuro:"Y-you're probably right..."

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:" Sakura scares me a little, but she is such a good team-mate!"

(Cut to Mondo and Ishimaru's Room.)

Mondo, while doing a stretch, dropped to the ground in pain. "AGHHHH My back!"

Ishimaru turned to him, alert. "Oowada-Kun?!"

Mondo:"I pulled something in my fucking back!" Mondo was cringing, laying on his stomach. "Gaaah!"

Ishimaru swiftly moved over to him, sitting on Mondo's lower back. "Do not worry! I will help you!"

Mondo:"Well, hurry the fuck up!"

Ishimaru took off Mondo's tank top and started massaging Mondo's back. "Please do not use such foul language!"

Mondo:" Fine! Just...OOooh..."

Ishimaru:" RELAX."

Mondo:"Oh man...you're good at that."

Ishimaru was working away at Mondo's back. "Many thanks Oowada-Kun!"

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"My back was better very quickly...but I let him keep going because on this island, a massage is the biggest luxury you can get." Mondo was carving into the side of the stall with a knife. "Ishimaru just earned some points with me."

(Cut to Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru:"Not only am I an exemplary Hall Monitor, but I am also a expert Masseuse!"

(Cut to Ishimaru and Mondo's Room.)

Ishimaru got off of Mondo and stood up. "How do you fare now, Mondo?"

Mondo let out a pleased noise as he stood up. "Great! Thank you so much man, you want some monobear coins or something?"

Ishimaru shook his head. "No payment is needed! We are friends after all!"

Mondo:"Right. Thanks."

Ishimaru:"But if you insist on payment, pay me in abstaining from harsh language!"

Mondo rolled his eyes. "Fine. Don't we have a morning meeting to get to?"

Ishimaru looked shocked. "Right!"

Ishimaru ran out into the common room. "Calling all Screaming Gophers!"

Chihiro came out, already awake and showered. "H-hey guys!"

Mondo waved." Good morning Chihiro."

Junko and Sayaka came out of their room, in pajamas and tired.

Junko:"Why are you two both shirtless and in your underwear?"

Mondo and Ishimaru had both walked out without changing for their morning meeting.

Mondo laughed. "We're in our pajamas obviously, just like you!"

Junko rolled her eyes. "Well, at least we wear shirts! Why can you guys show your tits and we can't?!"

Mondo:"I think you mean our pecs."

Junko:"Those are tits, hun."

Mondo stepped forward. "What did you just say to me?"

Sayaka:"Guys! Please do not argue! This team already has enough stress!"

Mondo:" Well, it's all related to this broad." He said, motioning to Junko.

Junko:"BROAD!?" Junko slapped Mondo.

Ishimaru:"Junko! Mondo! Please control yourselves! Where is Celes?!"

Junko:"In her room if she knows what's good for her."

Sayaka:"..Right...It's best if she stays far away for now."

Junko ignored Sayaka. "So what's this 'meeting' about?"

Ishimaru:"Today!"

Junko:"Uhm, what are we supposed to talk about? We win the challenge and continue on. If we don't win the challenge, we vote off Celes. You can't have a psycho like that running around."

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro:"I dislike Junko more and more every day...I don't think I want to be in this alliance anymore."

(Cut away to Celes's Room.)

Celes was listening to her music, drowning out Junko yelling out in the common room.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes:"...So, the team may be against me...but if we keep winning challenges I have nothing to worry about. Once we hit the final eight when teams are dissolved, Junko will be nothing to worry about." Celes was examining the walls of the confessional stall. She covered up her mouth in surprise. "A love poem?"

(Cut Away)


	22. Episode 5: Breakfast Free Time

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I am in Florida this week so the updates have been a little slower! Thank you all for your reviews! Updates will become more regular after this week! Enjoy!)

Togami was the only Killer Bass at breakfast.

Sayaka looked over, scanning everywhere. "Uhm..Togami right?"

Togami looked up. "What do you want?"

Sayaka:" Where's the rest of the bass?"

Togami sighed. "Probably looking for the idiot."

Junko:"Why do you care, Sayaka? It's not like you're friends with anyone on that team."

Sayaka turned back to the table. "Oh yeah...I forgot."

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"Junko is really fun to hang out with...but she can be really controlling."

(Cut to Junko's Confessional)

Junko:"..I'm only doing it for her own good. She doesn't want that heart break." Junko was examining the carving in the stall. "Oooh. A love poem? With no to or from..." Junko continued reading.

(Cut to Woods.)

Hagakure was in the chicken pen, cuddling the chickens. They now look normal.

Mukuro approached the pen, cautious. "Hagakure?! Are you okay?"

Hagakure stood up, excited. "I rid this area of it's irregular spirits!"

Leon yawned. "That's great. Now get back to camp. You missed yesterday's challenge."

Hagakure:"I'm sorry man...are we cool?"

Leon:" You kind of screwed up man."

Hagakure raised the chicken up in the air. "But this chicken is cured!"

Sakura:"...Can we go now?"

Kirigiri:"We're going to miss breakfast if we don't hurry up."

Hagakure gave a thumbs up. "Right! But I'm going to bring Mr. Cluck! He's my new mascot!"

Leon started to walk. "Great. He has a mascot now."

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

The Killer Bass walked in. Leon turned to look to Sayaka, who turned away to her food.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:"Hm...That's weird. I hope she didn't let Junko get to her."

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Kirigiri was getting her food and looked up to her dad.

Jin:" Hey...can we talk?"

Kirigiri:"...No. I don't trust you."

Jin:"...Kirigiri..."

Kirigiri turned her back. "Something is fishy around here and its not just your cooking."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

Jin:"..Meet me after the Campfire Ceremony behind the cabins."

Kirigiri walked off.

(Cut to the Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

Chihiro was knocking on Celes's door.

Celes:"Hm?.. Who is it?"

Chihiro looked around and then whispered. "It's Chihiro...D-don't worry."

Celes:"Oh?" Celes cracked the door open to see if Junko was around. Chihiro held out a bagel.

Chihiro:"I b-brought you breakfast...I didn't want you to go hungry or anything."

Celes grabbed the bagel. "Thank you!"

Chihiro:"...I know Junko doesn't like you...b-but we have to look out for our team-mates...right?"

Celes:" You're right."

Junko came in through the front door, Celes slammed the door as soon as possible. Chihiro tried to pretend that she was walking towards his room.

(Cut to Boy's Bath House.)

Ishimaru was showering and singing a song about showering.

Leon covered his ears in the shower stalls a few away. "Gaaaah...Stop!"

Mondo:"Nice try."

Ishimaru:" Singing in the shower is rejuvinating! What do you like to do in the shower, Leon?"

Leon:"...I clean myself..."

Togami got out of his shower stall and started to dry off. "Don't you find it odd talking to people while you shower?"

Ishimaru:"Odd? Not at all!"

Mondo:"He chooses his boundaries."

Togami gathered up his stuff and started to move towards the door. "At least there are stalls."

Ishimaru laughed heartily. "Even if there were not stalls, it would be fine! Men have showered together since ancient time! There is nothing wrong with it!"

Mondo and Leon turned to look at Ishimaru, with a concerning look.

Togami walked out, accidently unlodging the door to the Bath-house, closing the door and locking them in.

(Authors Note: Sorry this update is short! Next update is extra long!)


	23. Episode 5: Shower Time

Junko and Sayaka were at the beach, sunbathing.

Junko:" So, I guess it's a no brainer that the Goth bitch is going down, right?"

Sayaka nodded. "Of course! She can't just hit people over the head and get away with it!"

Junko smiled. "It's a shame really...she's a great competitor."

Sayaka:"Yeah and I really like her style."

Junko:" Ew. Please don't ever say that again."

Sayaka:"Oh! Sorry."

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"So people around camp have been talking about this love poem, but I have no idea where it is! They just say "go make a confessional," like, what does that mean?"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Chihiro walked up behind them."H-hey guys, have you seen Mondo or Ishimaru around?"

Junko:" Big brows and the idiot with corn on his head? No."

Chihiro:"Well...lunch is going to be soon and I have no idea where they are..d-don't we need them?"

Suddenly, from The Killer Bass Cabin, you can hear Hagakure screaming.

Junko and Sayaka turn to the cabin in their chairs.

Hagakure came busting out of the door, with the chicken perched on his hair, and running towards the docks.

Hagakure:"YEAAAAAAAAH!"

Sayaka:"Oh sweet lord."

Hagakure ran through the middle of Kirigiri and Sakura who were walking on the path, almost knocking over Kirigiri, but Sakura grabbed her arm to keep her balanced.

Kirigiri:"Thank you Sakura!"

Sakura nodded, and then turned to watch Hagakure leaping into the water from the dock, His hair keeping above the water with the chicken.

Junko screeched as herself, Sayaka, and Chihiro were splashed.

Sakura let out a low chuckle. Kirigiri smiled.

Togami was walking towards them on his way back from the showers.

Kirigiri:"He's a real idiot..."

Sakura:" Yes. But there are much worse things you can be..." Sakura said as she glared at Togami walking by.

Togami smirked.

(Togami's Confessional)

Togami:" I may want to go home, but I refuse to give that ogre the satisfaction. I want to watch her go down for punching me.."

(Cut to Sakura's Confessional)

Sakura sighed. "The rich kid really irks me. His attitude is negative."

(Cut to Boy's Shower.)

Leon, Ishimaru, and Mondo were sitting on the tiles in their towels, not doing much of anything.

Mondo:"Soo..Uh, Leon? You're a musician, right?"

Leon:"More of a singer but yeah, I'm tryna figure out the guitar."

Ishimaru:" That is such a change from being a professional baseball player! That much changes takes a lot of discipline!"

Leon:"I guess, yeah."

Mondo stood up and banged on the door violently. "Grrrah! I want to get out of here! Somebody!"

Ishimaru jumped up and grabbed Mondo by the shoulders. "Mondo! Do not be angry! Help will come in due time!"

Mondo laughed. "You have to be kidding me. I don't want to miss the challenge and be stuck in the shower with you two..."

Leon:" Hey man, thanks."

Mondo:"No offense."

Ishimaru:"Mondo! Do not channel your feelings through anger!" Ishimaru rubbed Mondo's shoulders. "Channel them through positive outlets! Like finding a way to open the door or escape without dismantling the establishment!"

Leon:" Dismantling the Establishment...sounds like a great name for my punk band."

(Cut to Lunch.)

Mukuro:"So...Now Leon is missing? This challenge will never work."

Sakura:"Hmm..Where could he be? Togami do you have any ideas?"

Togami:"Why do you assume I know?"

Hagakure suddenly talked like a baby to his chicken as he was petting it. The Killer Bass turned to him.

Hagakure:"What's up?"

Kirigiri:"Are you using baby talk on a chicken?"

Hagakure:" Oh yeah! Guys! This is Mr. Cluck! The newest member of The Killer Bass!"

Mukuro:"..Let's get back to whats important, shall we?"

Kirigiri nodded.

Togami: "Last time I saw him he was in the showers. Along with the two boys from The Screaming Gophers."

Hagakure was holding his head and he suddenly shot up. "I got it! A vision!"

Sakura:"A vision of what?"

Hagakure:" Our good old team member Leon is...IN THE SHOWERS!"

Togami sighed. "I just said that, shit for brains."

(Cut to The Screaming Gopher's Table.)

Junko, Sayaka, and Chihiro were the only three there.

Sayaka:"Umm, Junko it's only the three of us here, we can't win a challenge with only half of our team left!"

Junko:"I don't really care if we lose, if we lose, we get rid of that stupid celes girl."

Chihiro:"B-but I'm really worried about Mondo..."

Sayaka:"What about Ishimaru?"

Chihiro:"Oh yeah..and I-Ishimaru...Sorry..."

Celes walked into the Mess-Hall and sat down at the table. Junko glanced over. "Finally decided to show your face?"

Celes smiled. "Yes. I couldn't let the team down, could I?"

Sayaka smiled at the both of them. "Okay guys! Let's keep it calm and civil! We don't want anyone else with a bashed head, you know?"

Junko:" Don't worry. I don't do that." Junko smiled. "Besides, I don't have the urge to physically or verbally harm her. My greatest revenge will be seeing her board that boat after she's booted off."

Celes:" Well, that won't be any time soon."

Monobear barged into the Mess-Hall, giddy as ever.

Monobear:"Upupu! You bastards ready for some dodgeball?!"

Mukuro:"Uh...we would be but we're missing some members..."

Monobear looked down at his feet. "That just won't do! You need 6 members on each team!"

Kirigiri stood up and walked towards the door. "The last time they were seen were at the showers...so let's go there first." Everyone stood and walked out.

Sayaka:"Dodgeball? I'm not sure if I'm going to be good at that."

Celes:"Just make sure not to get hit..."

Sayaka:"But they have a baseball player on their team."

Junko:"Not for long."

Sayaka:"...Yeah..."

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka sighed. " Junko needs to stop bringing up Leon! It's not helping." Sayaka punched the side of the confessional, and held her fist in pain. "Owww..." Her eyes drifted to the carvings. "O-oh...Theeere's the love poem!"

(Cut to Showers.)

Hagakure put in his key. "Okay everybody! The big reveal is upon us! Will my prediction be true!?" Hagakure opened the door, revealing Mondo and Ishimaru tearing up and holding each other by the shoulders and Leon on the opposite side of the bath house.

Leon:"Oh thank god."

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" God..I thought I'd never get out of there! Aniki this, Aniki that, and the story telling and sob stories about dogs and hall runners...I could have died in there."

(Cut back.)

Leon walked outside in his towel. "Thanks guys. I thought I'd never get out."

Sakura:" Don't mention it."

Leon looked over to Sayaka, who was avoiding his gaze by looking at her feet.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon:" She can't fall victim to that pig tailed girl!"

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" I wanna look, I wanna look, I wanna look!"

(Cut back to Showers.)

Junko walked in and grabbed both Mondo and Ishimaru by their collars. "Okay okay, Put on your big boy pants, and get going! We have a challenge you're late for."

Monobear smiled. "Right! Get changed, and then campers should report to the Dodgeball Court on the beach! See all of you there!"


	24. Episode 5: Challenge

The teams were at the Dodgeball courts. Monobear stood in the center.

Monobear:"Weeeelcome one and all to the dodgeball court! This will be a 6 on 6 match with your general dodgeball rules applied! Does everyone understand?"

Togami:" Dodging. Yet another challenging tas-"

Monobear rapidly threw all 6 dodgeballs at Togami's face.

Togami sneered and rubbed his cheek. "...How dare you..."

Monobear:"Alrighty! I'll give you guys all a chance to talk before the matches! It's the best out of 5!"

The Screaming Gophers all turned to each other.

Junko:"Okay, any ideas?"

Mondo looked around at the team. "Okay...here is how we will do it...Me and Ishimaru will take up the front lines for the main offensive."

Junko:"Eh?! Why is it only the men in front?"

Mondo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, Me, Junko and Ishimaru will take up the front. Chihiro, Sayaka, and Celes will pass us the balls that we dodge from the back of the court."

Sayaka nodded. "Sounds great!"

Ishimaru gave a thumbs up. "Excellent plan, Aniki!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"..Phew. I didn't want to be in the front. I want to avoid balls as much as possible."

(Cut to Junko's Confessional)

Junko:" I couldn't just let the boys lead the team."

(Cut to Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo:"That Junko is a real piece of work."

(Cut to The Killer Bass.)

Leon:"So I think the formation is clear, leave all the balls to me!"

Togami chuckled. "Be my guest..."

Kirigiri:"I don't think so..."

Sakura:"...Hm, don't want to get dirtied, Togami?"

Togami glanced over. "Hm? Are you talking to me, Ogre?"

Sakura gave an annoyed look and ignored him. "Leon, Mukuro, and Myself shall take up the front. Kirigiri, Hagakure, and...Togami should stay back for assistance."

Hagakure: "Sounds great to me. Im a little slow with sports.."

Mukuro nodded. "I am glad I can be of use on the front lines..."

Leon:"Well? Let's get this show started! With me out there, there is no way we can lose!"

Monobear was standing on the referee tower. "Ready everyone!? Get into positions!"

The teams all lined up on the walls at the opposite ends of the courts.

Junko:"Don't mess this up Celes! If you do, it'll be bye bye for you!"

Celes smirked. "Right."

Monobear:"Match 1...BEGIN!"

Ishimaru, Mondo, Junko, Sakura, Leon, and Mukuro bolted off the wall towards the 6 balls on the line. They all retrieved one, and ran back to the wall, so they could now attack.

Ishimaru:"Stay on your toes ev-" Ishimaru was hit by a ball thrown by Sakura, causing him to go flying into the court wall at full speed.

Ishimaru:"G...Ah..."

Togami:"Woo!" He said sarcastically.

Junko looked to Mondo, and then the both of them looked to Mukuro.

They both made a move towards her.

Kirigiri:"...Mukuro, watch out..."

Mukuro smirked. "..I got it."

Mondo and Junko threw the dodgeballs at Mukuro, who swiftly and acrobatically dodged the two of them, and then finishing off her dodge with pelting her ball at them, just barely missing Junko, and slamming into Sayaka in backcourt.

Sayaka:"Ooooww..."

Chihiro grabbed the ball off the ground from Ishimaru's hit and tossed it towards Mondo. "Mondo! Here!"

Mondo smiled as her caught it. "Thanks Chihiro!" Junko reached out and tried to grab it from him.

Junko:"Let me at it!"

Mondo growled. "You are NOT doing this right now!"

Leon sighed. "Alright! I guess it's time to break up the fight!"

Chihiro:"G-guys! Stop fighting!"

Junko:"Shut up-" Junko got hit in the side of the head from Leon's ball.

Mondo shook his head. Junko walked off grudgingly.

(Junko's Confessional)

Junko:"...I'm only keeping my composure because it won't be long until fire crotch is gone."

(Cut back to Court.)

All of The Killer Bass remained, with 2 balls on their side, and Chihiro, Celes, and Mondo were left for The Screaming Gophers, with 4 balls on their side.

Chihiro threw two balls to Mondo, as Celes kept one for herself, and rolled one to Chihiro.

Celes:"We can't let Mondo do this by himself. Time for some team work."

Kirigiri:"Leon!" Kirigir tossed him one of the dodgeballs.

Hagakure: "Uhh, Soldier girl!" Hagakure tossed Mukuro a ball.

Mukuro:"..Um...it's Mukuro..."

Mondo gritted his teeth and pelted a ball at Togami, while dodging a ball from Leon at the same time.

Leon:"Damnit!"

Togami made no attempt to dodge, and threw up his arms in fake dissapointment. "...Looks like I'm out then..."

Sakura turned." Did you even try-" While she was turned, Celes hit Sakura right in the back of the head.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Fine then..." She walked off and sat next to Togami, glaring at him from her seat."

Sayaka cheered from the stands. "Go Gophers! G-O-P-H-E-R-S! GOPHERS!"

Celes:"You certainly are a peppy one..."

Ishimaru coughed. "Y-Yes! Gophers are number one! Go team!"

Monobear chuckled. "Cheerleaders? Eh!?" Monobear came down from his stand in one swift motion, fitting both Ishimaru and Sayaka in cheerleading skirts and outfits, complete with Pom-Poms. "Upupupu!"

Junko pointed and laughed at Ishimaru. "Oh my god! THAT is priceless!"

Ishimaru blushed and pushed down the skirt. "What?! NO! This is highly irregular!"

Sayaka looked at her outfit. "Ooo, cute!"

Kirigiri grabbed the ball that hit Togami and stepped forward.

Leon:"Kirigiri toss me the ball! I'll take care of it-"

Kirigiri threw the ball towards Celes as hard as she could.

Celes:"Hm!" Celes fixed her footing and caught the ball. Outing Kirigiri, and Bringing Ishimaru back in.

Leon groaned. "Way to go..."

Mondo glanced over at Ishimaru. "Nice skirt.." Mondo laughed.

Ishimaru ignored him. "Chihiro! Ball me!"

Chihiro nodded and threw Ishimaru the ball.

Mondo and Leon both stared eachother down with their balls in hand.

Mondo:"AAAAHHH!"

Leon:"YAAAAIII!"

They both threw at eachother, Leon's ball took out Mondo with a ball to the face, Mondo's ball just barely missed Leon.

Mondo snarled as he walked off stage. "Can't believe I lost to that guy..."

Leon smirked. "All in a day's work!"

Ishimaru stared across the court at Mukuro, who had two balls.

Mukuro smiled. "..Are you ready..?"

Ishimaru: "Bring it on! I will avoid any ball thrown at me!"

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro:"It was hard to take him seriously in that outfit...It was so tight on him..."

(Cut to Game.)

Mukuro tried to pelt Ishimaru with a ball, but he spun out of the way gracefully, and threw a ball at Mukuro. Mukuro tossed her ball downwards at the last second before she got hit in the chest, but also hit Ishimaru in the calves, leaving both of them out.

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru blushed. "This girl is amazing!"

(Cut to Game.)

Leon smirked at Chihiro and Celes who were left.

Hagakure sat in the back of the court, dilly dallying around.

Celes:" So, Leon? You think you and the idiot can win?"

Leon glanced back at Hagakure. "Well, basically me, but, yeah. I'm pretty sure I can win..."

Chihiro:"Celes...don't be too cocky."

Celes:" Well...you see...Leon doesn't have any balls."

Leon's face grew angry as he motioned to his crotch. "You insulting my manhood?!"

Celes covered her mouth as she giggled. "No. You do not have any DODGEballs..."

Leon looked on his side of the court. All 6 balls were on The Screaming Gopher's side.

Leon:"O-oh...Crap."

Sakura:"Do not fret Leon...just dodge until you get your hands on a ball..."

Celes:" Chihiro...toss them to me for rapid fire execution!"

Chihiro:"Right!"

Chihiro gathered up the balls behind himself, and started to toss them to Celes quickly, who in turn started pelting them at Leon, who was dodging every one of them as he ran to the back of the court.

Celes smirked and threw the 5th one, which Leon dodged swiftly, but bounced off of Hagakure's hair, and hit Leon in the back of the head. "GAH!"

Leon fell dramatically as Celes threw the final ball before she could stop herself. The ball bounced off of Hagakure's hair as well, and ricocheted right into her own face.

Celes fell backwards. "U...ugh..."

Junko called out. "Plan...BACKFIRED...eh?"

Hagakure went up to feel his hair, worried. "Mr. Cluck!? Are you okay in there?!"

Mr. Cluck poked his head out, and clucked in response.

Chihiro sat alone on his side, with all the balls now on The Killer Bass side.

Chihiro looked nervous as he raised his hand ."I...I forfeit the match..."

Ishimaru:" Oh no! Chihiro, we had faith in you!"

Sayaka frowned ."...You could've beat him..."

Hagakure looked surprised. "I won?! I WON!"

Togami:"You surprised everyone there pal...You won by doing absolutely nothing."

Sakura:"...At least he didn't get hit with a ball..."

Monobear:"The match goes to The Killer Bass! Get ready for round 2!"

Mondo was next to Chihiro on the wall. "Don't worry Chihiro...We understand."

Chihiro:"T-thank you..."

Junko was on the otherside of Chihiro and whispered in his ear. "Don't try to pull that again..."

Monobear:"Match 2...BEGIN!"

Clips of Match 2 played, showing the ultimate defeat of The Screaming Gophers in Match 2.

(Cut to Match 3.)

Mondo had whispered to everyone before hand, with the new plan.

Monobear blew the whistle, Leon, Mukuro, and Sakura all ran for the balls, but everyone on The Screaming Gopher's ran for them as well.

The 3 Bass were in shock as all 6 of the balls were taken by the opposite team.

Leon:"What the hell?!"

Sakura:" That is...unexpected!"

Mondo:"Okay! Let's go everyone!"

Junko smirked. "Don't mess up!"

Chihiro gripped his ball tightly. "I won't be useless anymore..."

In one quick motion, all of The Screaming Gophers stepped forward and pelted the balls across the court, hitting every Killer Bass.

The Screaming Gopher's cheered and high-fived eachother in celebration.

Ishimaru leaped up. "Yes team! That was magnificent! Great work everybody!"

Monobear:"Upupu! Careful not to flash everyone Ishimaru! Nice shock factor everyone! But you still have to win two more matches to win! Can that work two more times?"

The Screaming Gopher's all looked to eachother, warily.


	25. Episode 5: Challenge Part 2

(Cut to Before Game 4.)

The Screaming Gopher's were huddled together.

Mondo: "Okay, So that plan worked. Fuck yeah!"

Chihiro: "But...t-that was mostly by surprise right? We can't do that again..Can we?"

Junko: "Of course it can't. So what's the big plan now, Pompa-loser?"

Mondo: "Loser? If you weren't a chick I would bash your head in."

Celes giggled. "I already beat you to it."

Junko let out a breath. " I am so close to killing you right now, do you understand how much restraint I'm demonstrating?"

Celes smirked. " Still bitter, then?"

Ishimaru: "Ladies and Mondo!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka: "We're the definition of a dysfunctional team…"

(Cut back.)

Ishimaru: "We shall conduct ourselves properly! We will go onto that court and give it our all, and win! Teamwork is the essence of success!"

Mondo put his arm around Ishimaru. " Aniki is right!" Mondo laughed. " As much as I hate teaming up with you two…" He said motioning to Celes and Junko, " It's the only way we can win this fucking game."

Sayaka put her hand in the middle of all of them. "So..let's all get along! For the team?"

Ishimaru put his hand in first. "FOR THE TEAM!"

The rest of the team put their hands in.

Sayaka:"Okay...on 3 we say Team."

Junko rolled her eyes. "Oh god."

Ishimaru: "Is there a problem Ms. Enoshima?!"

Junko: "No-No. Carry on."

Sayaka: "3...2….1…"

The whole team raised their arms, screaming team.

Mondo glanced over to Ishimaru. " So, how's the skirt?"

(Cut to Ishimaru's Confessional.)

The top was skin tight on him, and he was blushing as he patted down the skirt. "Monobear has put me in an uncomfortable situation! This outfit restricts my movement, and its also very silly!"

(Cut to The Court.)

The Killer Bass were just getting onto the court.

Sakura glared at Togami. "Togami...please try. That's all we ask of you."

Togami: "Oh yeah...Definitely." Togami said with sarcasm.

Leon: "Be on your toes team, they're stepping their game up."

Hagakure: "Right man. I'm so in the zone!"

Mukuro nodded. "Right!"

Kirigiri: "Line up so we can begin…"

The teams began to line up at the wall.

Monobear cheered. "Alrighty campers! Match 4...BEGIN!"

Everyone ran off of their walls. Leon and Celes were running for the same ball, but before Leon could grab it, Kirigiri scooped it up.

Leon: "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Kirigiri: "Winning."

Sakura and Mondo stood across from each-other after running back to their respective walls with their balls, and were tense in the moment.

Ishimaru: "I have faith in you Aniki!"

Mondo and Sakura both threw their balls with great force. Both bounced off of each other and ricocheted in different directions, taking out Celes and Leon.

Mondo: "Fuck man."

Sakura:"...You must have a strong arm…"

Mondo: " Ditto for you.."

Leon: "You guys are praising each other?! I just got out!"

Mondo: "Not her fault you couldn't dodg-" Mukuro hit Mondo square in the face.

Mukuro smiled. "Do not let yourself get distracted from the game…"

Kirigiri was laying low in the back, with her ball underneath her jacket behind her.

Hagakure had a ball in his hand and stepped forward. "Alright! I'm going to let you guys have it…"

Ishimaru came running up the court and jumped into the air, looking fierce while holding the ball.

Ishimaru: " GYAAAAH!"

Ishimaru's top ripped apart and off of him as he pelted the ball downwards, which took Hagakure out.

Hagakure slammed into the ground. "Ahhh! What?"

Chihiro, Sayaka, Ishimaru, and Junko remained on the Gopher's side, and Sakura, Mukuro, Togami, and Kirigi remained on the bass.

Junko: " Don't attack! Just dodge!"

Ishimaru: "Huh?!"

Junko: " Just listen to me."

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru: "Thank goodness that I am out of that awful top. Now I can play to the best of my ability!"

(Cut back to Court.)

Mukuro aimed towards Junko, who was holding her ball, readily.

Junko: "...Think about what you're doing before you throw that ball…"

Mukuro averted her eyes. "S- sorry…"

Kirigiri spoke up from back court. "No...do it."

Mukuro thought for a moment, and then looked up with a smile. " S- Sorry!" Mukuro ran up court and threw the ball towards Junko.

Junko, looking enraged while she dived out of the way of the fast ball, dodged it. But Chihiro didn't.

Chihiro was hit and thrown off balance. "Oww...I'm sorry guys…"

Mukuro covered her mouth. "Oh no! I apologize!"

Sayaka helped Chihiro up. "It's okay Chihiro…"

Togami stood still in back court, observing.

Sakura: "Togami..make yourself useful and toss Mukuro up another ball from back there…"

Ishimaru: "Junko!? Why are we not attacking!?"

Junko: "You'll see…"

Togami stood still, and looked at the ball on the ground in front of him. "It's out of my reach…"

Sakura: "Excuse me?"

Togami: " I will not excuse a barbarian."

Sakura turned, angrily.

Junko chuckled. "Oh… this should be good."  
Sakura: "You have done nothing for this team... How could you have survived 4 challenges, by doing nothing?"

Togami: "How did you survive child hood? If my wife had birthed an ogre like you-"

Sakura threw her ball as powerfully as she could. It slammed square into Togami's chest, and threw him back into the Court wall, actually cracking the glass.

Kirigiri smiled. "Good one."

Sakura: "Do not talk of things that you know nothing about...brat."

Togami: "Brat? Do you know who I am?!"

Sakura: "Yes, you've made it very clear."

The ball that hit Togami, slowly rolled onto the other side of the court.

Junko walked over and picked it up, and then whispered to her team. "Now that they're distracted..let's ambush them…starting with Mukuro."

Sayaka and Ishimaru nodded.

Monobear: "Togami! Sadly, you're out! Please get off the court. Upupu!"

Togami walked off, while glaring at Sakura.

(Cut to Togami's Confessional)

Togami: "I swear, she will be going down."

As Sakura and Mukuro turned their attention away from Togami, balls were flying at them.

Ishimaru and Junko's balls slammed into Mukuro.

Mukuro: "Gaaah!"

Sakura: "No way..!"

Sayaka threw her ball and it just barely hit Sakura's arm as she tried to dodge it.

Sayaka cheered. "Yayy! I hit someone!"

(Cut to Leon's Confessional)

Leon: "Sayaka is so cute. I mean, look at her!"

(Cut back to Court.)

All the balls were on The Killer Bass's side, and Kirigiri was the only one left.

Junko: "Might as well forfeit, right?"

Ishimaru: "Do not put her down like that, Junko! That is bad sportsmanship!"

Kirigiri ran forward, suddenly, picking up two balls from the ground, and throwing them across, catching both of them off guard.

Sayaka looked horrified as both Junko and Ishimaru were hit in their faces by the surprise attack. Both the balls rolled back to The Killer Bass's side.

Sayaka stepped backwards. "Oh no...Oh no…."

Kirigiri: " Check- Mate."

Sayaka had no balls on her side and looked to her team on the stands. "What do I do?"

Junko:" Uhh..Don't lose would be the first option."

Ishimaru stood up. "Dance! Dance like the pop star you are!"

Sayaka: "Huh?!"

Kirigiri threw a ball, which Sayaka just barely dodged.

Ishimaru: " Dance!"

Sayaka nodded. "R-right!"

Kirigiri started throwing the balls, which Sayaka was dodging with ease, with dance like movements.

Kirigiri: "Hm…" Kirigiri threw her 'last' ball and Sayaka did a split to avoid it.

Kirigiri stood there, surprised. " Interesting…"

Mondo: "Now you just gotta hit the chick!"

Sayaka: "How do I-"

Kirigiri had reached behind her and pulled out her hidden ball, pelting it at Sayaka, who was still in a split.

Sayaka was taken by surprise, but ended up being able to catch the ball. "Aih!"

Kirigiri: "No...way."

Monobear: " Gophers win Match 4! Looks like Match 5 will be the deciding match for the challenge!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:"I can't believe I actually did it! That was awesome!"

(Cut to Leon's Confessional)

Leon: "That's my Sayaka!"

(Cut to Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri was adjusting her gloves and averted her eyes from the camera. "Well...I tried."

(Cut back to Court, towards the end of Match 5.)

Mondo had just outed Mukuro. Chihiro was on the opposite side of the court. Leon was the only Killer Bass left besides Hagakure.

Leon smirked as the ball hit Mukuro. "Looks like it's up to me!" Hagakure was in the back.

Hagakure: "Hey man!"

Leon got set to throw his ball at Chihiro. Mondo turned his attention towards Leon.

Mondo: "Chihiro!"

Chihiro gulped as Leon threw the ball.

Just before it was about to hit Chihiro, Mondo dived to take the hit.

(Cut to Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo: "Don't ask me why I did it, okay?"

(Cut back to Court.)

Monobear: "Upupu! How interesting!"

Chihiro: "Mondo!"

Mondo: "Don't mention it, kid! Just catch a damn ball, alright?"

Chihiro: "Y-yes!"

Leon chuckled. "This is too easy!"

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro: "I won't forfeit! I can win this for the team..I know I can!"

(Cut back to Court.)

Hagakure ran forwards suddenly.

Leon: "Huh, what are you doing, you idiot!"

Hagakure threw a ball at Chihiro. " My predictions are in! I'm going to win this game for The Killer Bass."

Hagakure said, as his eyes were closed when he threw the ball.

He opened them. Chihiro had caught the ball, outing Hagakure, and bringing in Junko.

Leon face palmed. "Are you kidding me?"

Togami chuckled. " I guess that prediction wasn't in the 30 percent."

Hagakure walked off.

Junko and Leon stared each other down.

(Cut to Junko's Confessional)

Junko: "Taking down the punk rock wannabe, will be the greatest satisfaction."

(Cut back to Court.)

Junko threw the ball first, Leon threw his shortly after. Leon was able to dodge, but Junko got hit right in the shoulder.

Leon smiled as he saw the ball hit, but a short second after, a ball had met his face.

Everyone on the court stood in the shock at Chihiro, who had thrown the ball at his face.

The Screaming Gopher's let out a cheer.

Junko: "Well...damn."

Chihiro: "I- I am sorry Leon!"

Chihiro's team ran from the stands and surrounded him with praise.

Leon rubbed his face and groaned.

Junko smirked. " How does it feel?"

Leon ignored her and walked off back to his team.

Monobear chuckled on his stand. "Upupu! The Screaming Gopher's are safe tonight! Everybody, go to the Mess- Hall to get some dinner in your bellies, and then I'll be seeing The Killer Bass at the campfire ceremony! Upupupu!" 


	26. Chapter 26: Execution

(Cut to Killer Bass Cabin, Girl's side.)

Kirigiri was fixing up her hair. "..So I am assuming we will vote out Togami."

Sakura nodded. " Yes...I don't think we can keep him around for another challenge. He is an awful, sad little boy."

Mukuro: "Right...I'll vote him out too...I guess."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Sakura opened it. Junko was on the other side.

Sakura: "Can we help you?"

Junko smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

Sakura stepped aside to let Junko come in.

Junko: "So, I assume you're voting out Togami, correct?"

Kirigiri nodded. "Yes. Why does it concern you?"

Junko smiled. "Oh it doesn't concern me, but I know something that concerns you."

Mukuro averted her eyes from Junko the whole time she was there.

(Cut to Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro: " Junko has been domineering our whole lives...she's always been prettier and has brought more pride to our family...b-but, I don't dislike her...I just want her to be nicer to me...and see me as equal to her...but I can't find it in myself to step up to her."

(Cut back to Cabin.)

Junko: "Leon…"

Sakura: "What about him?"

Junko: "He's becoming intimate with Sayaka! I caught them making out underneath the docks last night...and Sayaka had told me that Leon HAD really thrown the paintball challenge."

Kirigiri: "Hm...now that you mention it, Leon seemed to avoid hitting her in dodgeball as well."  
Junko gave a fake look of concern. "I just didn't want you guys to be oblivious to what was going on...us girls have to stick together, you know?"

Sakura: "Why do you care? You're not even on our team.."

Junko: " Sakura, just because you're not on my team doesn't mean I don't care. You see, me and Sayaka are friends...and I don't want this relationship to continue either...because what if she throws a challenge for him as well? You can end this now if you vote him out now…"

Kirigiri: "...Junko is right. Togami may be useless and rude, but Leon is a threat to the team."

Sakura let out a frustrated growl. "Fine. We'll vote out Leon if that's how you see things."

Junko: " I'm glad you took the time to listen to me."

Junko left the cabin.

(Cut to Junko's Confessional)

Junko: "I love how I can just control this game so easily!" Junko let out a relieved sigh. "It's so great!"

(Cut to Boy's side.)

Leon: "So, Uh, who do we vote out then?"

Togami: "The ogre."

Leon: "Ya, know that's not very nice..Sakura is pretty cool."

Hagakure was petting his chicken. " Mr. Cluck says that we shouldn't vote out anyone! He says it's a bad omen…"

Leon: "You're listening to a chicken?"

Togami interrupted the conversation. " Sakura is a danger. She could easily snap and possibly kill someone. Have you not seen her outbursts? Not only that...you might as well get her out now, she is a strong competitor."

Leon: "Outbursts? I think she's pretty level headed most of the time. She's only hit you, and it's only when you're being a dick, which is all of the time."

Togami: "...I am going to pretend you didn't say any of that."

Leon: " And besides, you've been pretty useless, I think I'm just going to vote you out…"

Hagakure got up and hugged the both of them, Leon and Togami tried to push him away.

Hagakure: "Guys, don't fight...just feel the love and good vibes. I'm seeing positive things in our futures if we just get along."

Togami pushed him away and went to his bag. "Don't touch me you inbred."

Togami pulled out a wad of cash. " If you vote with me...You can get some of this.." Togami pulled out another one. "You too, Hagakure."

Hagakure: " Whoa man…"

Leon smirked. "I like how you work. Fine then, we'll vote with you."

Togami: " Pleasure doing business with you."

(Togami's Confessional)

Togami: "Reason didn't work, so money had to."

(Cut to Leon's Confessional)

Leon: " Guy has an interesting argument, what can I say?"

(Cut to Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure: "I...don't know if I should take the bribe…"

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Mondo had stuck two straws up his nose, causing Chihiro to laugh.

Ishimaru let out a disturbed yell from behind him. "Aniki! That is not proper table manners!"

Junko and Sayaka were at the end of the table.

Junko: "If you want to say goodbye to your boyfriend...I would do it now."

Sayaka: "What? No...you can't be serious?"

Junko: "I'm dixie chicks serious, Sayaka."

Sayaka: "I thought we were friends..and you're outing him? I thought you were just saying that to scare me!"

Junko chuckled. "Sayaka, no...I didn't tell them anything. I just overheard them talking about it before dinner...they've noticed it themselves. If there was anyway I could stop them, I would."

Sayaka:"...Really?"

Junko put her pinky out. "Really."

Sayaka locked her pinky with Junko's. "I knew you couldn't do that to me!"

Monobear suddenly came in. "Alright Killer Bass, time for your campfire ceremony!"

The Killer Bass walked towards the door. Leon looked back at Sayaka, who blew him a kiss.

(Cut to Leon's Confessional)

Leon: "I knew it! She couldn't ignore me forever!"

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka: "I'm going to miss him sooo much, but there's always after the show, right?"

(Cut to Campfire.)

Monobear: "Upupu! You bastards put on an interesting show today! Togami was a dick...Sakura was scary strong, and Kirigiri tried too hard and got so far, but in the end, it didn't really matter!"

Togami: "Did he just?"

Sakura: "Let's vote shall we...dragging this out seems pointless."

Monobear: "Upupu! Always on point, Sakura! Go on to the confessionals!"

(Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri:"Leon…"

(Cut to Sakura's Confessional)

Sakura:" Well...as much as I'd like to see Togami go, I did make a promise to vote for Leon."

(Cut to Togami's Confessional)

Togami: " Seeing you go down will be the ultimate pleasure."

(Cut to Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure pulled at his hair. Mr. Cluck was in his lap. "I don't know! I don't know!"

(Cut back to Ceremony.)

The campers all sat down on their stumps, looking around at each other.

Monobear: "Looks like the votes are in! Upupupu! And boy, are they interesting!"

Kirigiri: "...How so?"

Monobear: "Well, just wait and find out!" Monobear pulled the lever.

The Killer Bass's faces spun and spun.

(Cut to Leon's Confessional)

Leon: "Do I feel bad for voting out Sakura? Yeah. Will that money be awesome? Also, yeah."

(Cut back to Ceremony.)

The faces suddenly got jammed, and were stuck.

Hagakure: "What's going on!? Is it possessed by an evil spirit!? Ahh!"

Monobear: "NO ya Idiot!" Monobear pulled out a giant mallet, and smashed the slot machine to pieces. " The piece of junk just didn't know what to do because we have a tie!"

Leon: "A tie?!"

Mukuro: "Hmm, odd."

(Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri:"..That means all the boys voted out one of the girls…"

(Cut to Ceremony.)

Monobear: " The tie is between Leon...and Sakura!"

Leon's face turned grave. "W-what?! Why was I even up for vote out?"

Kirigiri:"...We know about Sayaka."

Sakura sighed in her seat. "So, what happens in the event of a tie? Do we both go home?"

Monobear: "Upupu! No ya big ape! We go into a sudden death challenge!"

Hagakure: "Death?!"

Monobear: " Don't worry Hagakure! No real deaths are going to occur! Just a good old fashion elimination match!"

Leon stood up. "What's the challenge?"

Sakura stood up, and interrupted monobear before he could speak. "The challenge will not be needed."

Monobear: "Upupu...Oh?"

Sakura: "I will return to home, being here has been nice, but I do not think I belong in this environment."

Monobear: "Interesting! Well, I guess that means Leon is safe for another day! Sakura, you'll have to board the boat of losers!"

Sakura turned to the team. "Goodbye everyone. It was a pleasant experience, discluding some people."

Kirigiri nodded. "I am sorry to see you go Sakura."

Sakura: " I'll say hello to Asahina and Fukawa for you guys."

Mukuro gave a salute. "You were a great part of the team!"

Sakura started to walk off. "Goodbye everybody."

Togami: "Sayonara...Sakura."

(Cut to Sakura's Confessional)

Sakura: "I'm glad I met some great people here, but I just don't think I belonged. I hated giving Togami the satisfaction...but I think it was just my time."

(Cut to Boat.)

Sakura had stepped onto the boat, and it had begun to take off.

As she looked forward, the camera panned to the side of her, to reveal Monobear, behind her with the mallet from earlier. He slammed it into the side of her head, splatter neon pink onto the floor of the boat, and knocking her out.

Sakura woke up with bright lights on her. She looked confused as she stood up and felt her head. "What...is going on..!?"

She was in a huge arena, the seats were filled with cheering Monobears, calling for death and blood.

Sakura: "What is this?"

She was in a huge caged arena.

Monobear came over the announcements. "This is your execution!"

Sakura: "..What do you mean?"

Monobear: " Your execution! That's what really happens when you get voted off the island! You thought you went home?"

Sakura: "S-so...Asahina? Fukawa? Yamada? Naegi?! They're all?"

Monobear: "Yep! Dead! Dead! Dead! and Dead!"

Sakura: "There's no way...that is impossible. I will not believe it."

A huge screen dropped down, showing Asahina's body imploding, flashing to Fukawa landing on the giant pair of scissors, and both Yamada and Naegi being shot to death.

Sakura: "N-no!"

Monobear: "But I'll tell ya what, if you can win the tournament I have in store for you, I'll spare your life!"  
Sakura: "You...monster…"

The screen went back up into the cieling and Monobear's cackle echoed through the arena.

Monobear: "Are you ready?!"

Sakura crossed her arms. "...I will not lose to anything you can conjure up."

A huge wrestler appeared in the Arena, and Sakura and him duked it out, Sakura easily cracking his back and making him useless.

A string of opponents appeared in the cage with her, after each defeat, the cage retracted into a smaller dome over the concrete ground.

The crowd of Monobears screamed in entertainment.

Lions, Tigers, Bears, and dragons were no match for Sakura though.

Sakura stood in the center of the arena, which was now not very big, and breathed heavily, holding a wound which seeped neon pink. "What else?"

Monobear: "Wow! You managed to beat every single opponent I had for you!"

Sakura: " So, will you be a...bear...of your word, and release me?"

Monobear: "Upupu...I think..not."

The cage suddenly disappeared entirely, leaving her in the center with no protection.

The crowd of Monobears, who were booing, started to get rowdy.

Sakura looked around, flustered. "Huh?!"

Her eyes locked onto a sign hanging on one of the stands which had a brick on it, saying "Brick Night!"

The riled up Monobears in the crowd started to chuck Bricks down into the arena. Sakura gave a defeated look before she dropped her arms, and looked up to the sky, taking each hit of the bricks being thrown down at her. Lacerations and gashes covered her arms and legs, neon pink gushed out of every wound as more bricks came falling down on her. Monobears cackled all around her.

Finally, a brick hit Sakura square in the face, disforming it and killing her. Her body toppled over onto the pile of bricks, as more came down, burying her body.

Monobear: "Upupu! Looks like we didn't have enough security to control the crowd from throwing bricks! Oh well!"

(Cut back to Camp.)

Jin was behind the cabins near the trees.

Kirigiri walked outside into the dark and stood across from him.

Jin: "...So you came." 


	27. Episode 6: Morning

(AUTHORS NOTE: I know I promised an update a day, but that's not really working out well. I've just started college so it's been hard to find a lot of time, so expect 2 or 3 updates a week. I'll try to get one episode done in a week if I can though. )

(AUTHORS NOTE 2: Also, I realize that Sakura being gone was very sad for a lot of people, and she is one of my favorites as well, and it was hard to do it. But, this is Dangan Ronpa, and things are going to happen, I just hope you all stick around even if you see some favorites go. Thanks for the reviews and reading! I love the positive feedback.)

Monobear stood on the docks of the island.

Monobear: "Last time on Total Dangan Ronpa Island, the teams were pitted against each other in a Dodgeball challenge, which turned out to be a surprisingly close match! After difficulties with both teams working together, it finally came down to one final match to decide the winner, and that winner was The Screaming Gophers! Togami was favorite to get out after his poor performance thus far, but with a little manipulating from Junko, and some bribery on Togami's part, it came down to a tie between Leon and Sakure to leave the island! In the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, Sakura volunteered to leave, instead of competing against Leon in a sudden death challenge! There are now eleven campers left! Who will be the next to go? Find out on this episode of...TOTAL DANGAN RONPA ISLAND!"

(Cut to Themesong.)

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine ,  
(Asahina does a cannonball at the end of the dock, with Naegi and Kirigiri in the water, shielding themselves)  
You guys are are on my mind ,  
(A dodgeball hits Hagakure square in the chest.)  
You asked me what I wanted to be ,  
(Chihiro giggles while at a lunch table with Mondo, who has straws up his nostrils. Ishimaru is in background, outraged.)  
And now I think the answer is plain to see ,  
(Sakura punches Togami in the face, which sends him flying.)  
I wanna be... Famous!  
( Sayaka is on a stage singing and Leon is cheering in the crowd, over-excitedly)  
I wanna live close to the sun ,  
(Hagakure steps out of the water and onto the beach, he shakes his wet hair out like a dog and freaks out Celes and Junko, who are sunbathing.)  
Well pack your bags cause I've already won ,  
( Yamada, Naegi, and Chihiro stand at the top of a cliff, looking down in terror)  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way ,  
(Ishimaru is blowing into a whistle aggresively at Junko, Sayaka, and Celes as they run.)  
I'll get there one day ,  
( Fukawa is pulling at her braids as Togami walks away from her.)  
Cause I wanna be... Famous! ,  
(Junko and Mukuro are slapping their arms at each other in a fight)  
(Short instrumental)  
(Leon is rocking on his guitar on a stage.)  
(Kirigiri and Naegi's hands touch as they sit on the end of the dock at sunset.)  
Na, na, na.  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (Asahina and Sakura high five.)  
I wanna be,  
( Mondo rolls his eyes at Ishimaru who is yelling at him.)  
I wanna be,  
( Celes pushes Yamada off the cliff with a smile.)  
I wanna be famous!  
( Mukuro shoots Fukawa with a watergun and starts to laugh, but Fukawa transitions into Genocider and pulls out her scissors.)  
I wanna be,  
(Sakura holds a dodgeball and glares at a frightened Leon across the court.)  
I wanna be,  
( Camera pans to all of the cast sitting around a fire.)  
I wanna be FAMOUS!  
(TOTAL DANGAN RONPA ISLAND title screen.)

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

Sayaka was waking up and walked towards the window, smiling just before she yawned and stretched her arms.

(Cut to Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka:" I'm so happy that Leon is still around! You'll never guess what happened last night."

(Cut to Flashback Clip)

Sayaka was laying on her bed with her eyes closed, when she heard a tap at her window.

She looked over to Junko, who was fast asleep and stood up to look out the window. Her face brightened up at the sight of Leon. He motioned her outside.

Moments later, Sayaka walked out to him. " I'm really glad you're okay!"

Leon nodded. " Yeah, I was worried there...I ended up tying with Sakura, but she volunteered to go home...I can't say I'd do to well in a one on one challenge with her."

Sayaka: " Well I'm glad you're okay because I think we need to talk."

Leon look puzzled. "Hm? What is it?"

Sayaka: " I think we should lay low for awhile."

Leon: "Huh?"

Sayaka: " I'm the reason you were about to be sent home...and I don't want to cause that...especially since we don't know each other all that well."

Leon: "B-but, I really like you...Don't you like me?"

Sayaka blushed. "I think you're cute." Sayaka looked around for a second. "But, it's not good if we have to much PDA. We can still have meetings like this..in secret-"

They hear someone coming around the cabin. Sayaka gasped, and both her and Leon turned their heads to Kirigiri rounding the corner of the cabin.

Sayaka reacted quickly and slapped Leon. "IT IS OVER."

Leon rubbed his face. "Ow...fuck…"

Kirigiri walked by, with a quizzical face, uninterested in them.

(Cut to Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri: "...I need to get everybody together sometime soon...I have something to tell them. It isn't safe to do it here…"

(Cut back to Sayaka and Leon.)

After Kirigiri left, Sayaka kissed Leon on the cheek before he could speak and ran off back to her cabin.

Leon blushed.

(Cut to The Killer Bass Cabin, out of Flashback.)

Togami woke up and gracefully leaped down from the bunk. "Ah, what a wonderful morning to wake up and know your enemy is gone."

Leon: "What a great morning to wake up with all this money."

Togami chuckled. " That is a microscopic version of what I feel every day." He turned to Hagakure. "By the way, did you want to claim your money?"

Hagakure looked annoyed as he pet Mr. Cluck on his bed. " You know, I didn't do it for the money man. I voted her out just because I didn't want Leon to go man...I would've voted for you."

Togami: "Excuse me?"

Hagakure: " I could tell the girls were going to vote off Leon, so I decided to vote with you. If I had voted against you, that would mean Leon would be gone...right?"

Leon: "You said something smart, surprisingly."

Togami: "Fine, if you don't want the money I promised, so be it."

Hagakure stood up. "I just want to let you know that I think you're awful, man. You're useless and I don't know why you're here or why you even signed up for this show. I've been getting bad vibes from you all week, and I thought I could give you the benefit of the doubt man, maybe you just needed to adjust, but you are truly evil and manipulative."

Togami smirked. " Wow. How big of you..who knew a dirty street rat like yourself had so many opinions."

Hagakure glared up at Togami. "Me and Mr. Cluck have nothing else to say to you man, you're gonna get everything your kharma owes you."

Togami stepped out, chuckling to himself.

Leon: "Uhh, man, I don't think kharma works like that."

(Cut to The Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

Chihiro was sitting on the couch, going through the T.V stations.

Mondo sat down next to him. "Hey, kid. How's it going?"

Chihiro: "Hm? Oh. I'm pretty good! How are you Mondo?"

Mondo looked a little awkward. "Uh, I'm okay. What are you watching?"

Chihiro: "Oh..nothing...uhm...the only stations are the ones with Monobear on it...I was trying to see if there was anything else...but there's not."

Mondo chuckled. "So I guess there's no point to the damn T.V then."

Behind the T.V, you could see Ishimaru slowly poke his head out of his and Mondo's doorway, with a stern look on his face.

Ishimaru: "Did I just hear profanity?!"

Celes suddenly screamed from her room. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Mondo: "Well, ya definitely did now."

Junko smirked from her bed, and called out. "Is something wrong out there?"

Celes: "Someone wrecked my dresses, and I know it was you!"

Celes burst out of her room and stomped towards Junko's room, in her underwear and carrying torn up dresses. Ishimaru quickly leaped across the room and got in front of her. "Celes-san! Do not create the situation worse! I'm sure it will be settled at our next campfire ceremony, which we shall avoid at all costs!"

Celes sighed and tried to calm herself down. "Right...what do YOU suggest I wear then?"

Junko poked her head out of the door and looked at the dresses. "Oh my, what happened?"

Celes and Junko butted heads and started yelling.

Mondo and Chihiro remained on the couch, and they turned away from the drama and towards the T.V

Mondo: "Chicks, eh?"

Chihiro covered his mouth as he giggled.

Chihiro: "So, Mondo, I was wondering if it was okay if I joined you and Ishimaru for your morning work-outs?"

Mondo smiled. "Of course! Can help you get into shape!"

Chihiro smiled.

Ishimaru was trying to hold Junko and Celes away from each-other. " NO NO NO! Ladies please!"

Junko: "This isn't your hall, get out of here!"

(Mondo's Confessional)  
Mondo: "I'm glad Chihiro want's to join us in our work-outs. I can help..uh, him, out with everything."

(Cut to Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro: "This is great! I really want to get stronger..and I think this is a good way to do it."

(End Confessional) 


	28. Episode 6: A development

The campers all started to show up at the Mess-Hall for breakfast. The door was locked and the lights were off.

Sayaka: "Hm, that's weird, eh?"

Hagakure: "Has breakfast been cancelled?!"

Mr. Cluck: "Cluck cluck!"

Mondo: " What are we supposed to eat?"

Sayaka: "Well, theres the Monobear shop, right?"

Mondo smiled at Sayaka. "Good thinking. You got a good head on your shoulders there."

Sayaka: "Uh, thanks?"

(Cut to Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo scratched the back of his neck. "So, it finally sunk in that Chihiro is...well a dude. At first, I didn't really understand I guess...Just didn't make sense to me...and ya know, I'm a straight dude. Yeah, Chihiro is pretty and all, but I can't hit that knowing it's a dude...no offense to the homosexuals. So, I decided to put the moves on Sayaka."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall.)

Leon stood in between them. "Well, let's go get food at the Monobear shop, eh?"

Kirigiri: "..Wait. Shouldn't we question where Monobear is? It's kind of weird isn't it?"

Mukuro: " We should go and check his cabin."

Junko: "Or we cannot? He's not here so who cares? Let's just go back to our cabins and take the day off from his stupid challenges."

Mukuro: "..I-I guess we should do that…"

Togami:" Well, I'll be going then. No reason to be here."

Kirigiri: "Aren't you curious?"

Togami: "No, not particularly."

Ishimaru: "How are you not curious?! Our head counselor has dissappeared and there is no breakfast!"

Togami: " Oh wow, I'm not getting my Grade E quality eggs and bacon. I'm going to really suffer." Togami said sarcastically.

Ishimaru gasped. "BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!"

Mondo stepped in. "Well, since the stuffed bear seems to be gone, why don't we have a party at the cabin, tonight?"

Togami: "I don't party with lower class citizens."

Mondo: "Lower class?! You have something to fucking say, rich-boy?"

Mondo butted his head against Togami, his pompadour pushed above Togami's hair.

Togami: "Yes, you're breath smells."

Mondo raised his fist. "Ya know, someone really has to kick your ass-"

Sayaka grabbed his arm. "Mondo!"

Mondo: "Eh?"

Sayaka shook her head no. "Don't fight with him..it's pointless."

Togami chuckled and backed away from Mondo. "I'll be returning to my room then."

Junko: "I second that." Junko walked off.

Kirigiri: "Well, Anyone who want's to find out what's going on can come with me…"

Mostly everyone walked off awkwardly to attend to whatever, leaving Kirigiri with Ishimaru and Mukuro.

Ishimaru gave a salute to Kirigiri. " Let's find out what's going on, shall we?!"

(Cut to Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru: "I will not rest until our Head Counselor is found!"

(Cut to Mukuro's Confessional)  
Mukuro: "...I feel really out of place around here. Maybe it's because I'm more quiet around everybody...or I'm just too tense around everybody? I think I'm going to get along with Kirigiri and Ishimaru though, so I'm going to tag along…"

(Cut back to Camp.)

Hagakure was on his bed, looking into his Crystal ball.

Leon: "So, uh, I have to say, I haven't noticed you take a shower on the island yet."

Hagakure: "Huh? I can't get my dreads wet man."

Leon: "So, you haven't taken a shower since you got here?"

Hagakure: "No, no, man, I've showered...but I just didn't want you guys to see me in my shower cap is all."

Leon: " Hehe, a shower cap?"

Hagakure suddenly shot up from his bed. "Oh no! DOOM!"

Togami woke up to Hagakure's scream and looked down, angrily. " What is your problem?!"

Hagakure: " I'm seeing something very bad for all of us! Our futures are tainted with blood!"

Leon: "Uh...Kind of creepy, what do you mean?"

Hagakure: "I don't know man! My reading is cloudy right now! Mr. Cluck!"

Mr. Cluck was on the bed, and turned to attention, leaping up into Hagakure's hair.

Hagakure busted open the door. "I'll be back."

Leon: "How terminator of you."

(Cut to Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure: " Something is going to happen tonight! I know it!"

(Cut to Pathway to Monobear Shop.)

Mondo, Chihiro and Sayaka were walking towards the shop to pick up supplies for the party.

Mondo: "This party is gonna be bitching. Ever been to an Oowada party?"

Sayaka: "No, I haven't."

Mondo: "Oh yeah, you'd be at one of those high end parties, wouldn't ya?"

Sayaka: "...No...not all the time." Sayaka blushed.

Mondo chuckled. "It's okay to admit it!" Mondo put his arm around Sayaka and she looked uncomfortable.

(Cut to Leon, Looking out his cabin window and seeing them.)

Leon: "OH...no he didn't."

(Cut to Leon's Confessional)

Leon: "Who does he think he is?! Moving in on Sayaka?!"

(Cut back to Pathway.)

Sayaka pushed away, fake giggling. "Right...Well I'm sure you'll throw a great one tonight."

Mondo: "Huh? Chihiro, what's wrong?" Sayaka turned forward and saw Chihiro in front of the door of the Monobear Shop.

Chihiro looked down at the paper, which hadn't been taken inside yet.

Chihiro: "K-k-k….killer?!"

Mondo and Sayaka both moved to see the paper.

On the cover, it said Serial Killer Near Wawanakwa island escapes.

(Cut to Monobear's Confessional)

Monobear: "Upupupu! Well, now you know what this episode is about! Our campers are going to survive a fake serial killer attack! The last one standing will win the challenge for their team! Who's excited?! I know I am, Upupupu!"

(Cut to Woods.)

Kirigiri, Mukuro, and Ishimaru were walking through the woods.  
Kirigiri: "I believe we're lost."

Ishimaru was leading the way. "There's no way! I'm an eagle scout, and I could never lead us on the wrong path!"

Kirigiri: "Well, it was supposed to be a half an hour walk to his cabin...You've made it an hour walk."

Ishimaru: " Timing can be off!"

Kirigiri: "...We've passed this tree twice already…"

Ishimaru: "O-okay..Maybe we're lost then!"

Mukuro: "...I noticed awhile ago...but I didn't want to discourage you."

Ishimaru turned to Mukuro. " If you noticed, you should have brought it to my attention! Do not be afraid to speak up, even if it would cause me painful embarrassment!"

Mukuro smiled. "O-..Okay."

The three of them all suddenly turned to a rustle in the bushes.

Mukuro:" What was that?!"

Ishimaru: "Do not be afraid!"

Kirigiri calmly walked over to the bush and picked a bunny up. " Of this?"

Ishimaru, who was obviously tense, calmed down. " Great work, Kirigiri! You really pulled through for the team!"

Kirigiri: "Thanks…"

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

The newspaper was layed out on the coffee table. Everyone gathered around.

Sayaka: "This can't be serious…"

Chihiro had his head in his hands. "But what if it is? I mean...Monobear and Jin are nowhere to be found…"

Junko: "Oh please...That stupid bear is just trying to get to us. It's a fake."

Celes: "Are there even prisons on the mainland near the island?"

Sayaka: "Guys, haven't you seen horror movies? This is how they always start out…"

Mondo put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, if there really is a killer on the loose, then we'll all just hold up in the cabin tonight! It's almost night time anyhow, and we were going to have a party anyways."

Togami stood up. "Count me out. This is crap, so I'll be returning to my cabin."

Celes: "Well, if it's true, you'll be the first to die."

Togami opened the door and stepped out. "One can only hope."

Sayaka moved to avoid Mondo's hand, and Leon moved closer, glancing at Mondo.

Leon: " Uhm, we're missing Hagakure by the way…"

Sayaka: "Where did he go?"

Leon: "He left the cabin, claiming he saw blood in all of our future's."

Mondo: "We're also missing the 3 goody goodies who went searching for the bear."

Celes: "They left early this morning...they should have been back by noon…"

Chihiro: "No way...No no way…"

Mondo: "Hey, Don't worry! I'm sure they're fine. Ishimaru is a real strong dude, and he's my bro. He'd be fine."

Chihiro: "R-right...but what if something really bad happened?"

Mondo: " They're probably missing as part of Monobear's plan...don't worry about it kid. Now, who wants to party?"

Junko opened a soda. "Well, I guess we should have some fun while the bear's away."

Mondo: "See, thats the spirit!"

Leon and Sayaka looked to each other, worried. 


	29. Episode 6: Pompadour

(Authors Note: Sorry once again for the gapped updates. School has been kind of taking up a lot of time. After this, it should be more frequent.)

Ishimaru, Mukuro, and Kirigiri were headed back to camp. It was now pitch dark outside.

Mukuro: " It's so dark...and still no announcement from Monobear?"

Kirigiri: "It's very odd. But we can't do anything about it if we don't know where we're going."

Ishimaru: "It is okay girls! Things could not possibly get worse than they are! We will get a good nights rest and see if Monobear is back in the morning!"

At that moment, thunder rang out through the island, and a sheet of rain came down pouring on to them.

Mukuro: "...Does this count as worse?"

Kirigiri walked ahead of them. "Murphy's law I suppose."

(Monobear's Confessional)

Monobear: "The mood is set! Let's set out our killer and start this challenge!"

(Cut back to Forest.)

The three teens stopped in their tracks as they heard a maniac cackle.

Mukuro snapped around at the sound. " Huh?"

Ishimaru and Kirigiri turned as well.

Ishimaru: "Who are you! Show your face!"

A man in a clown outfit stood before them, with a mask on.

Mukuro: "W-what's going on?"

Kirigiri: "...Hm…"

Ishimaru stepped forward. "Please, speak!"

Kirigiri: "Ishimaru, don't move any closer!"

The clown man withdrew a machete, Ishimaru stopped in his tracks. "W-what?!"

Kirigiri grabbed Mukuro's arm. "Ishimaru! Let's go!"

Mukuro was shaking. "W-what's going on!?"

Ishimaru: "Sir! Please put that blade down! We just want to talk!"

Mukuro broke out of Kirigiri's grip and ran towards Ishimaru. "Ishimaru!"

Kirigiri ran off in a hurry.

Mukuro grabbed Ishimaru by the back of the jacket and started running with him.

The clown followed close behind them.

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

Everyone was talking to each other, gathered around the Foosball table as Leon and Mondo played.

(Cut to Junko's Confessional)

Junko: "You know, with everyone laughing and having a good time, I almost thought I could be friends with them." Junko was picking at one of her nails. "But that will never happen."

(Cut back to Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

Sayaka:"So, Junko...do you think this is real?"

Junko: "A killer on the island? Please. Monobear is just trying to get some cheap drama in...there's not an actual Killer on the island."

Chihiro: "Y-yeah..I guess that's pretty ridiculous…"

Mondo put his arm around Sayaka. " Besides, we're safe and locked up in here! Nothing cou-"

The lights suddenly went out all over the island, leaving them in pitch darkness.

Chihiro: "Aih! What's go-going on?!"

Junko: "Oh please...this is so ridiculous...the power going out? Monobear mysteriously vanishes, and a conveniently placed fake newspaper? He's pulling our legs and you guys are going to fall right into it."

Sayaka: "I don't know Junko, maybe this is real.."

Celes: "Well..one thing is for sure...we can't stay here in the dark…"

Mondo: "Right..I'll go find the breaker I guess? I mean, I wouldn't want any of you ladies to get wet out there."

Leon: "Huh! Wait, I'll go! Just give me a flashlight."

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo: "Thank god the red-head volunteered. Don't have to mess up my hella sweet pomp anymore."

(Cut to Leon's Confessional)

Leon scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I said I'd do it. Mondo is trying to out shine me and I know he has eyes for Sayaka. Well, I'm going to play into his game and get him to back off. Plus, Sayaka will be so impressed!"

(Cut back to Forest.)

Ishimaru and Mukuro were running through the woods, Kirigiri was not far ahead of them.

They were all soaked, and panting.

Mukuro: "Ishimaru! Don't slow down, keep it up soldier!"

Ishimaru was breathing heavily. "Yes! I won't falter!"

A creepy laugh came from the clown man chasing them. Mukuro turned her head slightly to the sound, and ended up tripping over a branch.

Mukuro: "Gah! Ishimaru, go!"

Ishimaru: "Mukuro! Are you alright?"

Mukuro: "No, My ankle is busted…"

Ishimaru:"No soldier left behind!" The clown man was almost to them, when Ishimaru lifted Mukuro up on his soldiers, Mukuro screeched as the Clown man came up right behind them, taking off the mask, and revealing himself as Hagakure.

(Monobear's Confessional)

Monobear: "Originally Jin was supposed to be the role of the killer, but Hagakure was freaking out about his prediction, so I had to explain to the bastard that it was going to be fake! So, I took the opportunity and asked him to play the role! Upupu, couldn't have him in the challenge if he knew!"

(Cut to Forest.)

Mukuro: "W-what? What's going on?"

Hagakure: "It's a challenge man, Monobear made me do it! Sorry about you guys being out."

Ishimaru let out a laugh. " That is fine! You put a good scare into us!" Ishimaru had obviously just gotten done sobbing.

Hagakure: "Hey..man, are you crying?"

Mukuro used her good foot to kick Hagakure in the crotch.

Hagakure: "Ooof…"

(Cut to Cabins.)

Leon was at the door with his flashlight. "A-alright guys! Here I go."

Junko: "Don't run into a psycho killer while you're out!"

Leon scowled at Junko. "Haha, very funny."

Mondo walked up behind him. "I'm coming too. I don't want you to fuck it up, ya know what I mean?"

Leon opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch. "Alright then…."

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon: "That guy has some real nerve…"

(Cut back to Pathway.)

Leon and Mondo were walking down the path, towards the Mess-Hall.

Leon: "So, we need to talk."

Mondo: "What's on your mind?"

Leon: "Step off of Sayaka. She's my girl."

Mondo: " Huh? She's not your fucking property."

Leon: " I didn't say that. Is your pompadour sucking out some of your brain power?"

Mondo suddenly grabbed Leon and shoved him into the tree, His wet pompadour hanging on Leon's face.

Leon: "What the fuck man!"

Mondo: "Don't fucking make fun of the pompadour, firecrotch."

Leon tried shoving Mondo off of him. "Get offa me!"

Mondo pointed in his face. "Secondly, I'm not going to back off. Sayaka will choose he she wants."

Leon: "Which isn't you!"

Suddenly they heard a chainsaw revv up. Mondo turned around. "Huh?!"

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

Sayaka: "W- was that a chainsaw?"

Celes had an easel with faces of everyone at the camp, shining a flashlight on it. "Looks like this is probably real...We can assume anyone who isn't here is either dead or dying…"

Sayaka: "How are you so calm?!"

Celes: "You have to keep calm...If you don't, you're as good as dead."

Junko: "Okkaaay, Creepy goth girl….So you're saying the four of us is all who's left?"

Chihiro: "U-Uh...Shouldn't we be helping them…?"

Celes: "No. We can't go outside..He tried to drive us out by turning off the power...we can't give in to that."

Celes started to cross off all of the faces of people who weren't there.  
(Cut to Killer Bass Cabin.)

Togami was laying on his bed as he heard the chainsaw, and then the screams of Mondo and Leon.

Togami: "Hmm...Well, I guess that's unfortunate."

(Cut to Mess-Hall Cellar.)

Ishimaru and Mukuro were sitting in the Cellar, listening to the despair above.

Ishimaru: "What a shame we were so foolish to get out! What is there to do now?"

Mukuro: "...Well, we could make out?"

Ishimaru: "That is highly innapr-" Mukuro rolled over on top of Ishimaru.

Just after a few seconds, the Cellar door opened, and Leon went flying down the stairs, thrown by Hagakure.

Leon: "GGYAAAAAH!"

Mukuro got off of Ishimaru and wiped her mouth. Ishimaru sat up, looking shocked, and blushing.

Leon held his head. " God damn it...it was a fucking challenge?!"

Ishimaru: " Y-Yes…"

(Cut to Bathrooms.)

Mondo was hiding in the stall, tucking his feet up and breathing heavily. "Oh my..fucking god...What the fuck, what the fuck…" 


	30. Episode 6: Survivor?

(SORRY SORRY SORRY, I have gotten a job, and that combined with school has been pretty hectic! I'm trying here people.)

Chihiro: "Wh-what do we do?!"

Sayaka: "We should go to Monobear's cabin!"

Celes: "Didn't you just hear me? Outside means death."

Junko walked by Celes and towards the door, bumping her shoulder into her. " Sayaka. Chihiro, let's go."

At that moment, Kirigiri came running to the door, out of breath. "Open the door!"

Chihiro and Sayaka were behind Junko as she opened the door, letting Kirigiri run in.

Kirigiri grabbed a hold of the coat rack, breathing heavily. "...Mukuro, Ishimaru...They've possibly been killed."

Chihiro: "Hyah!?"

Sayaka: "Oh my god, oh my god."

Junko: "Stop this! Since this is now confirmed, we can't just sit around! We have to act...we should get to the emergency boat on the other side of the island!"

Chihiro: "And..go out there?"

Junko: "Yeah, you have a problem?"

Kirigiri: "..The emergency boat won't work."

Junko: "And how do you know that?"

Kirigiri: "...I can't tell you right now.."

Junko: "Why not?!"

Kirigiri: "I promise to tell you when the moment is right...and in the right place...but right now it's ill-timed. I can also deduce that there is a strong chance that this killer situation is fake."

Sayaka: "How can you do that?"

Chihiro: " Guys...q-quiet down...we do-don't want to be too noisy."

Kirigiri: "I think this is all fabricated by Monobear for a challenge…"

Junko: "Well, those death screams sounded pretty real to me, and I'm not waiting around to get murdered. Sayaka, Chihiro, let's go!"

Sayaka: "R-right behind you!"

Celes chuckled as Junko opened the door. "Well, if it is real, I guess we won't be seeing you again."

Junko stepped out into the rain. "Yeah, because you and your stupid fucking curls will be dead."

Celes let out a slight giggle. "We'll see about that."

Sayaka walked out behind her, nervously, and then turned for Chihiro. "Are you coming, Chihiro?"

Chihiro stood in the doorway, shaking. "I...I can't…"

Junko had already started to walk off. "Come on Sayaka."

Sayaka: "Coming!" Sayaka ran off after Junko.

(Cut to A dark and dank room, a shadowy figure is slumped over a pile of hay in the corner.)

The figure fidgeted and let out a groan.

Suddenly, Monobear's voice rang out in the room. "Oh, so you're up? Upupupu…"

?: "Ga-gaah….W-where am I?"

Monobear: "Well, just as we were cleaning up the mess, we found that you still had a pulse! Upupu…! So, here we are now, we thought you wouldn't wake up with that blow to the head!"

?: "...You...monster…"

Monobear: " I spare you, and this is the thanks I get, ya bastard!?"

?: "..." The figure tries to move, but lets out a painful cry.

Monobear: "Don't try to move just yet, upupu!"

?: "Why are you keeping me here?"

Monobear: " Well, you kept your hope up during your 'execution', so what other way to dish out despair than to keep you locked in this room, while your friends drop like flies above you!"

?: "...I have nothing to say to you…"

Monobear: "Upupu! Have fun down here!"

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

Kirigiri, Celes, and Chihiro were sitting on the couch.

Chihiro: "I'm scared."

Kirigiri: "Don't worry..It's safe to say this is a challenge."

Celes: "..If it isn't we should have an esc-"

Suddenly an axe came busting through the door.

The three of them stood up quickly as the clown mask came through the hole in the door.

Kirigiri: "Follow me!"

Kirigiri leaped over the couch and ran towards the window behind the bar. Chihiro was close behind her, while Celes picked up the lamp and ripped it out of the wall.

The Clown bursted through the door. Chihiro let out a whimper as Kirigiri helped him through the window.

Kirigiri: "Celes?"

Celes: "...We need a weapon, don't we?"

The clown was making his way across the cabin, scraping the machete across the wood floors slowly. Celes climbed through the window. Kirigiri shut it.

Chihiro: "K-kirigiri! Aren't you coming?!"

Kirigiri nodded no and turned around to face the clown. Celes started to run off, with Chihiro following. "Wait, can we leave her!?"

Kirigiri grabbed a billiard stick from the games table.

The clown laughed, Kirigiri slammed the stick into the side of it's head.

Hagakure: "Oww...that really hurt."

Kirigiri let out a sigh. "...That's a relief."

Hagakure: "I think I'm bleeding man…"

Kirigiri: "You'll get over it. So, Monobear put you up to this?"

Hagakure nodded. "Yeah...go to the mess-hall basement and stay there until the announcement...you're out."

Kirigiri: "..Great." 


	31. Episode 6: Execution

Junko and Sayaka had made their way to the docks at the other side of the island.

Junko: "..No way!"

Sayaka: "Umm...theres no boat…"

Junko: "I SEE THAT."

Sayaka: "...Someones coming!"

Junko: " Hm?"

They both turned to an out of breath Chihiro coming through the woods, with Celes behind him.

Chihiro: "S-sayaka!"

Sayaka: " I knew you'd be okay! Where's Kirigiri?"

Chihiro shook his head. "..She stayed behind…"

Junko smirked at Celes. "..So, I'm guessing your plan didn't really work, did it?"

Celes: "Neither did yours it seems…"

(Cut to Mess-Hall Basement.)

Leon: "So...were you guys like..making out?"

Mukuro blushed. "Never!"

Ishimaru stuttered. "N-no! Don't even speak of such things!"

Kirigiri stepped down into the basement, and sat down.

Leon: "Ah? Ms. Serious Face is here. What's wrong?"

Kirigiri: "Theres something very important I have to tell all of you after tonight's campfire ceremony…"

Leon: "Ya can't tell us now?"

Kirigiri: "...No, it has to be everyone."

Mukuro: "Is everything alright?"

Kirigiri: "...I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out myself."

Leon: "...Wow gettin kind of glum in here…"

Suddenly, you can hear Mondo scream from the surface.

Leon: "Another one bites the dust...At least he's not feeling up on Sayaka."

Ishimaru looked up to the ceiling. "Bro! Are you okay?!"

Leon: "He can't hear you dumb-ass…"

Ishimaru: " Apologize for using such harsh language towards me!"

Leon chuckled. "I'm surprised a guy like him would even talk to a guy like you...Do you really think he's your friend?" Leon smirked. "I wouldn't trust the guy if I were you...You can't trust lady snatchers."

Ishimaru's face looked angry. "D-do not insult my bro! Insult me all you like, but do not insult Oowada-Kun!"

Leon: "Oh? Did I hit a sensitive spot?"

Mukuro got in between them. "...That's enough Leon."

Leon: "...Your girlfriend needs to step in for you?"

Mukuro and Ishimaru (simultaneously): "She's (He's) not my girlfriend!(boyfriend!)"

Kirigiri: "...Can we all please calm down."

(Cut to Bathrooms.)

Mondo was hiding in his stall with his legs tucked up and whispering. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck."

Togami walked into the bathhouse and heard Mondo freaking out in the stall, and smirked.

Togami walked down the row of stalls, opening each one slowly.

Mondo looked around the stall in a panic.  
Togami stood in front of Mondo's stall, and paused.

Mondo screamed, breaking open the door, shoving it off of it's hinges and causing Togami to topple over.

Togami. " Gah!"

Mondo: "What the fuck!"

Togami: "I was just playing around, moron!"

Mondo helped Togami up. "Man! There is a killer out there!"

Togami smirked. "I highly doubt that. It's just a ruse."

Mondo: "Ruse, my asshole!"

Togami: "..Hmm..Well, what do you suppose we do?"

Mondo: "Well...get the fuck out of here! If you didn't freak me out I would've been fine hiding here!"

Togami: "Why don't we get some weapons then…"

Mondo smirked. "I like the way you think rich boy."

(Cut to Docks on Opposite side of island/woods.)

Junko: "Well, did the killer follow you!?"

Celes: "Most likely...We had to make a quick run...and there's strength in numbers…"

Sayaka started to panic and stepped backwards. "H-he's here! He's going to kill us!"

Chihiro: "S-sayaka are you okay?!"

Sayaka screamed and pointed at the clown walking out of the woods.

Celes: "Everybody just stay together…"

Junko shoved Celes towards the killer and took off down the beach. "AAAAIIHH!"

Chihiro: "W-hy?!"  
Celes's eyes widened as she found herself just inches away from the killer. "..."

Sayaka fainted.

Chihiro: "Sayaka! A-are you okay?!"

Chihiro knelt down to Sayaka.

The clown took off his mask, revealing himself as Hagakure. "Gotcha!"

Celes's face went from mortified to angry in about a half a second. "...WHAT?!"

Chihiro: "W-what…"

Hagakure smiled. "It was a challenge dudettes! And you lost...sorry about that…"

Celes kicked Hagakure in the other shin.

Hagakure: "Aaaand...that's the other one…."

(Cut to Mess-Hall Basement.)

The outed campers all sat around the piles of food, as Chihiro, Celes, and Sayaka entered.)

Ishimaru: "Bro is still alright!"

Celes sighed as she sat on a bag of flour. "Well, this sucks."

Leon ran to Sayaka, who looked woozy.

Leon: "Are you okay, Sayaka?"

Sayaka: "Y-yeah...just a little spooked.."

Leon helped her sit down. "Yeah..I know.. a little too spooky."

Celes: "So...Togami, Mondo, and Junko are still out there...I wonder who will win…"

Ishimaru: " My bro's got this! There is no way he could lose!"

(Cut to Cave.)

Junko was running away from Hagakure, out of breath and soaked. She ran to hide in the cave.  
Hagakure ran into the cave behind her, and she began to run down the cave.

Hagakure started chuckling behind his mask, clown music played from his belt and echoed through the cave.

Junko began to run faster, but eventually came to the end of the cave, she felt the wall and turned around, panicked, and was face to face with the clown mask.

Her scream echoed throughout the island.

(Cut to Mess-Hall Basement.)

Junko walked down the stairs, looking terrified.

Celes smirked. "...So, pushing me didn't seem to get you anywhere…"

Junko snapped towards her. "Well neither did beating me over the head, but you thought that was a good idea!"

Leon: "..Well, this is certainly a basement full of drama, isn't it?"

Junko and Celes: "Shut up!"

(Cut to Main Camp.)

Hagakure stood at the flag pole, and heard a chainsaw revv up in the baithouse by the main docks.

Hagakure: "Huh?"

Togami and Mondo busted out of the baithouse, Togami holding a chainsaw, and Mondo holding a machete.

Mondo: "Come and fuck with us, clown! I fucking dare you!"

Togami smirked.

Hagakure: "U..uh...what?"

Monobear dropped down in between them all. "Whoa whoa whoa! Let's not get too excited! Upupu!"

Mondo: "HUH!?"

Hagakure took off his mask.

Monobear: "It's just a challenge after all~"

Mondo grunted and chucked the machete at Monobear, who swiftly dodged it.

Monobear: "Now now now! Violence against The Head Counselor is against the camp rules!"

Mondo: "I'll give you violence in your stupid bear asshole! Why the fuck are you even a bear?!"

The campers came out from the Mess-Hall basement, and gathered around.

Monobear: "Upupu! I didn't expect this predicament...I was planning on having one team win...but since it came to a violent closure...we'll be seeing both teams at the campfire for a very special, super-duper send-off!"

Sayaka: "Both teams?"

Mukuro: "..That's unprecedented…"

Monobear: "Too bad! Report immeadiately, ya bastards!"

(Cut to Campfire.)

Monobear: "...So we're not having a vote-out tonight, but someone has to go home, right!? Upupu!"

Leon: "Hey! That's not fair!"

Monobear: "Quiet! Now, that's not to say that our two winners don't get rewarded! I'll be rewarding Togami and Mondo with immunity tokens!"

Togami and Mondo smiled to each-other.

Monobear: "But now for the moment you've all been waiting for!"

Monobear spun the slot machine.

Everyone was looking around to see who it could be. Mukuro put her hand out, and grasped Ishimaru's hand which rested on his knee.

Ishimaru looked down and blushed.  
The slot machine slowed down, revealing 3 pictures...of Mr. Cluck.

Hagakure stood up in shock, hugging Mr. Cluck close. "NO! NO NO NO NO!"

Monobear: "Upupu! I guess you didn't see this in your future!"

Jin came up to Hagakure and grabbed , Hagakure held on tight, as Jin dragged them both towards the boat. Mr. Cluck was clucking violently.

Hagakure was crying and screaming as he was dragged across the congregation.

Everybody looked down the stands, closing their eyes and bowing their heads.

At the boat, Jin separated Hagakure and Mr. Cluck, throwing the chicken on the boat, and leaving Hagakure, sobbing on the dock.

Hagakure: "I'll miss you Mr. Cluck! Wait for me! WAIT...FOR...ME!"

Mr. Cluck looked back as the boat took off. "Cluck…"

(Cut to Execution.)

is in a line of other Chickens on a conveyor belt, who are getting the eggs squeezed out of them, in a cartoonish type way.

Mr. Cluck clucks nervously as the mechanical hand, controlled by a Monobear comes down and grabs him, squeezing him until eggs shoot out.

Mr. Cluck is actually a Mrs. Cluck.

Mrs. Cluck then goes down the conveyor belt, clucking in panic.

The next sign says deep fryer.

The eggs are packaged in the foreground, as Mrs. Cluck moves down the conveyor belt behind it.

Suddenly, the conveyor belt stops right before she is about to drop into the fryer. She sighs.

Monobear looks puzzled on the controls, but then, presses a button, sending the conveyor belt speeding, and Mrs. Cluck into the fryer, her last cluck cut off by a sizzle.

The eggs are carted off, with the address of the camp on the label to send too.

(Cut to an abandoned shack in the middle of the woods, all the campers are squished in.)

Junko: "Why did you drag us all here?!"

Leon: "Yeah..no offense but I never expected to get this close to anyone…"

Togami: "...and we have the chicken man crying…"

Kirigiri: "Silence..I have grave news for all of you." 


	32. Episode 7: Morning

The Campers were all shut in the shed, stuffed in.

Hagakure was in the corner, sobbing.

Kirigiri: "As you all know, we were all scheduled to enter Hope's Peak Academy in the fall..Which is strange as it is…"

Sayaka: "Wait, we were all going to Hope's Peak?"

Kirigiri nodded. "But….My father, Jin Kirigiri, has confirmed that it has been two years since we were supposed to enter the school...and in fact we were all enrolled in the school as classmates for that time."

Mondo: "Huh? What are ya saying?"

Kirigiri: " That something is wrong. We all remember signing up for this show and coming...but the dates don't match up, and there were pictures to prove that we were all in Hope's peak…" Kirigiri hands the pictures to pass around.

Chihiro: "...B-but...that's impossible…"

Leon: "So what, they like took our memories or something?"

Junko: "This is so ridiculous…"

Celes: "...Don't you see the pictures?"

Junko: "I didn't say I didn't believe it…"

Mondo: "So, what are we doing with this information?"

Ishimaru: "We are going to find out the truth of course! Confront Monobear and ask him to give us some answers!"

Kirigiri: "...Our memories were taken and altered...I don't believe he would tell us anything, because it's very likely his motives are evil…"

Ishimaru: "E-evil?!"

Sayaka: "This is so weird...what should we do?"

Togami started to chuckle. "What do we do? We continue to play the game until we get some answers. I'm sure these photos were photoshopped to cause some drama on the show...I mean, can you really believe the information your father gives you?"

Kirigiri: "...I think I can...I have every reason not to, but I have hope that he is giving me trustworthy information. He said he has found out this information on his own as well, and believes he has amnesia too."

Togami: "Well...I guess you guys should know about my phone."

Ishimaru: "How did you get a phone?! Weren't they taken from us?!"

Togami: "...Well, I'm not poor so of course I had a second one, and please save all stupid questions until I'm done talking."

Ishimaru: "...!"

Togami: "..As I was saying, I got connected to some internet while we were on boney island...but was shortly cut off after, I assume what I saw was just a hoax by the producers and I didn't want to play into it…"

Mukuro: "What was it?"

Togami: "...Despair. There were some crazy stories about despair taking over the world, there were pictures of destroyed landmarks and cities...and a bunch of people with Monobear masks running around the streets…"

Kirigiri looked shocked and puzzled as Togami said this.

Ishimaru: " So..You're saying the world has gone into moral ruin!?"

Togami: "..Once again, you'd have to be stupid to think this isn't some trick by the producers…"

Kirigiri: "Togami, think back to when you signed up for this show...does that memory seem fuzzy to you?"

Togami: "Hm?...I suppose it does..in a strange way. Why do you ask?"

Kirigiri: "Why would someone with so much money, sign up for this show to win the cash prize? Would you really have a need for it? The same goes for Sayaka, Junko, and Leon."

Chihiro: "This is really spooky!"

Leon: "Hehe, I'm always looking for some extra cash!"

Sayaka: "Yeah..now that you mention i-"

Monobear's voice rang out from outside. "Campers?! I think it's time for bed! Trust me, you'll need it for tomorrow, Upupu!"

Everyone looked to Kirigiri.

Kirigiri whispered. "Pretend like nothing's wrong...and investigate on your free time..without drawing attention to yourselves…"

Junko opened the door and everyone poured out of the shed.

Hagakure was still sobbing in the corner.

Junko: "Umm..is he going to be okay?"

Hagakure: "Just leave me here….I need to re-allign my senses!"

Junko closed the door. "Whatever weirdo."

Monobear: "Off to bed, Off to bed!"

Mondo: "Alright, Alright ya stupid bear!"

Chihiro was walking alongside Sayaka.

Chihiro: "..I wonder what he means by a long day tomorrow..why would we need to get our sleep?"

(Cut to Next Morning, Alarms blaring on the island, waking everybody up.)

Mondo shot up out of bed, surprised. "What the fucking hell?!"

Ishimaru was already up. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A FIRE ALARM! WE HAVE TO GET THE LADIES TO SAFETY!"

Mondo: " Huh?!"

Ishimaru was already out of their room, and quickly had Junko and Sayaka under his arms.

Junko: "Let me go! What are you doing?!"

Sayaka: "Aiiih?!"

Ishimaru: " THERE IS A FIRE! I HAVE TRAINED FOR THIS ALL MY LIFE!"

Junko: "Yeah..we all have..it's called a fire drill…"

Chihiro walked out of his room, yawning. "What's g-going on?"

Celes swung her door open violently. "There better be a good explanation for this…"

Junko: "Oh look, Sleeping UGLY finally woke up."

Junko was hit square in the face by a plushie thrown by Celes.

(Cut to Bass Cabin.)

Leon rolled out of bed, groaning. "Jeez...why all the loud noises?"

Togami dropped down from above him, already in his suit.

Leon: "Did you sleep in that?"

Togami ignored him and looked down at Hagakure, who was still fast asleep, his pillow wet from tears. "...Well, not much we can do about that."

Togami and Leon walked out onto the porch. Mukuro was already dressed and ready out on the porch.

Leon: "Did you shower already?"

Mukuro: "Soldiers wake early…"

They could hear Ishimaru scream next door about a fire.

Leon: "Your boyfriend is a piece of work, ya know that?"

Mukuro: "...Think what you want of him...and he's not my boyfriend."

Monobear came over the loud speaker. "Everyone report to the Campfire after a quick breakfast for your challenge! I hope you all got your rest, Upupu!" 


	33. Episode 7: Plans

The campers were all walking towards the mess-hall, Junko was in the rear of the group.

Chihiro: "I wonder what our challenge will be...Why did we want our rest?

Mondo: " Who knows, that bear could come up with anything, that fucker."

(Mondo's Confessional.)

Mondo: "This is pissing me off! Memories stolen, world gone to shit...Well I don't know what I believe...but something is definitely fishy." Mondo points his knife at the camera. "And listen here, Monoshit, I will find out who you are, and I'll beat you to fucking death, ya hear me?!"

(Cut to Group.)

As the campers were entering the mess-hall, Junko reached forward and grasped Mukuro's wrist, pulling her away from the group.

Mukuro: "Huh?! What do you want?!"

Junko made sure the door was closed, and had a grim look on her face. "We need to talk."

They walked around to the side of the Mess-Hall, and slammed Mukuro up against the wall.

Junko: "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Mukuro: "I am doing what you asked of me."

Junko: "...I swear sometimes I like you better when you're a robot...what are you doing with that hall monitor dweeb?"

Mukuro: " You told me to act like a normal teenager...Am I not supposed to pursue a love interest?"

Junko: "A love interest? You have to be kidding me. How disappointing you are big sister."

Mukuro: " I will stop...if that suits the plan."

Junko pointed to the camera in the tree behind her. " That's right, the plan won't work if you don't play the game just like everybody else. I mean, you're acting is really great, you're almost tolerable, but if you get out because of some boy, than that's too bad for you. I won't be saving you if you get executed."

Mukuro looked up to Junko. "...I was made to believe that we would be safe from execution."  
Junko chuckled. "Oh no. I am safe from execution...If you are stupid enough to get out, I will revel in the despair that will be your death.."

Mukuro: "...I will straighten out my game."

Junko smirked. "Good."

Sayaka came around the corner of the building, smiling. "Hey guys! You coming in for breakfast or what?"

Mukuro turned and smiled. "We'll be right there! Just having a little chat!"

Junko chuckled and began to walk to Sayaka. " Yeah, I'm really hungry!"

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Ishimaru sat next to Kirigiri. " Kirigiri! Do you have a moment to talk?!"

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru: "I need to ask Kirigiri about Mukuro, they are on the same team, so I figured Kirigiri would know about her feelings!"

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Kirigiri: "..Probably not to talk what you want to talk about...we can't discuss those things where we can be heard…"

Ishimaru: " No! You are mistaken, I do not want to speak of that right now. I came to ask you about Mukuro."

Kirigiri looked up and saw Mukuro on the opposite side of the room. " Very well, but I would be quiet about it if I were you."

Ishimaru(trying to speak quieter.): " I want to know, if she has said anything about me, I understand it's inappropriate to ask about what a girl has said in private, but I am dying to know!"

Kirigiri: "She hasn't said anything to me. I would advise against any path that involves a relationship...it could put you in a bad position with your team."

Mukuro came over after a few moments of silence and dropped her tray. "Hi, guys."

Ishimaru stood up straight, panicked. " RIGHT I WILL DO MY BEST TO CONVINCE JIN TO PROVIDE YOU WITH BETTER QUALITY LETTUCE KIRIGIRI, IT IS MY DUTY AS C.I.T TO HELP THE CAMPERS WITH SUCH ISSUES!" Ishimaru rushed away.

Mukuro: "Umm..is he going to be okay?"

Kirigiri shrugged. "Probably not."

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro: "...I can admit, I have grown fond of Ishimaru...but I cannot disappoint Junko."

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Celes was sitting across from Mondo, at the end of the table.

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes: "Right now, Junko has Sayaka and Chihiro as her little minions..but if I can get Mondo on my side, which won't be too hard considering he hates Junko, I can possibly get Ishimaru on my side. It would put me and Junko at a tie for votes, but the tie breaker challenge would be my only chance to beat her."

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Mondo: "So, why'd you want me to eat with you?"

Celes: "You can agree that we both despise Junko, yes?"

Mondo: "Ya got that right, sister."

Celes: " This will be our last chance to get rid of her...it's obvious that she has a hold on Sayaka and Chihiro, so if you let me get voted out the next time we go to that campfire ceremony, she will hold dominion over your team, and pick off you and Ishimaru."

Mondo pondered this for a second. "So, you're saying I gotta get Ishimaru to vote against Junko with us? That would make it a tie, sweetheart. Can you do math?"

Celes: "Yes..I can 'do' math, I'm a gambler...and I'm willing to wager myself in a tie breaker challenge against her.."

Mondo chuckled. "I can't promise I can get my guy to vote with us, but I'm all in!"

Celes stood up. "Pleasure talking business with you."  
Leon was sitting next to Hagakure, who looked on edge.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon: "As much as the guy freaks me out...I can't deal with seeing him so down like this, he's supposed to lighten things up around here!"

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Leon: "Hey man, you okay?"

Hagakure: "Mr...Cluck...I...I…"

Leon put his arm around Hagakure. "It's okay, it'll pass, right?"

Hagakure stood up. "I still see blood in our futures! Monobear told me it was just because of our challenge yesterday, but something is seriously up…."

Leon stood back. "Wait, but your predictions are only right like..30% of the time...so...it's looking good for us!"

Togami peered over to Kirigiri, after hearing Hagakure.

Kirigiri: "..Hagakure, we can speak about this later...it's very important."

(Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri: "If we can trust this prediction...what does it mean?"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Ishimaru stood at the doors to the Mess-Hall. "OKAY, everybody! It's time to make our way to the campfire! Please dispose of all trash inside of the designated bins and let's get a move on!"

Togami stood up. "...I hope he's out next."

Mondo sneered at Togami. "What was that? You have something to say to my bro?!"

Sayaka: "Mondo! Stop it!"

Mondo turned to see Sayaka. "..Right, sorry Sayaka."

Togami: "Hmm..I wish I had a pet."

Togami walked out, smirking.

Chihiro: "Don't listen to him Mondo…"

Mondo: "Right, Like I'd give a shit what he thinks anyways."

Ishimaru pushed at Mondo and Chihiro's back to leave the Mess-Hall. "Let's go! Let's go!"

(Cut to Campfire)

Monobear stood in front of the campers, smiling. " You bastards ready for your next challenge?! I hope you had plenty of coffee at breakfast, and a ton of rest, because today you'll be competing in...an AWAKE-A-THON!" 


	34. Episode 7: Awake-A-Thon

Hagakure: "Wait..an awake-a-thon?"

Monobear: "Correct! The bastard who can stay up the longest not only wins for their team, but the team will be rewarded with new mono-pedic beds! Built for a great night's sleep!"

Togami turned to his team. "...We will stop at nothing to get those beds."

Leon: "...So one of us going home doesn't concern you at all? You just want a bed?"

Togami: " I know you aren't very concerned, but beauty sleep is important."

Leon: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mondo: "That you're ugly."

Togami: "...Why are you talking corn-head?"

Mondo clobbered Togami square in the face, sending him flying into a tree, blood coming out of his nose. "EUGH!"

Kirigiri sighed. "...So, what are the rules?"

Monobear: "I'm glad someone could get to the point! The only rules are you have to stay within the boundaries of the campfire torches! You can walk, you can sit, you can lay down, but as long as you don't leave the boundaries, and don't fall asleep, you can win!"

Hagakure: "That doesn't...sound too hard."

Junko: "Wait..we just have to stay up?"

Celes: "...Yeah, thats the jist of it, what's so hard to understand?"

Junko: "..Well we usually have to do something dangerous...just seems a little tame. Also, was I even addressing you?"

Celes rolled her eyes.

Monobear: "Well, with everyone getting along so peachy, I'll leave you guys to the challenge! Starttingggg, now!"

Togami staggered back to the group and glared at Mondo. "Listen here….you will pay for that...just like the ogre did."

Mondo: "..You can't do shit. I'm not even on your team."

Togami wiped the blood off of his face. "We'll see about that…"

Hagakure sat down on one of the stumps. "Well, might as well take a seat, right…."

Everybody turned to Hagakure, which released some of the tension of the awkward silence of Mondo and Togami.

Sayaka: "Hagakure is right, let's all just relax...but not too much."

Mukuro sat down at a stump near the woodlines. "Let's get this over with quickly."

Ishimaru: "Remember everybody! You must always keep moving if you want to stay awake!" Ishimaru started to run in place.

Junko plopped down on a stump. "This will be a long night…"

(6 HOURS LATER- 3PM)

Chihiro walked over to Hagakure and sat down. "So...a-are you okay, Hagakure?"

Hagakure turned to Chihiro, a little surprised. "Oh yeah, lil dudette! Just...Mr. Cluck was important to me, ya know?...He was like my soul buddy. You know where you feel connected to someone's soul?"

Chihiro smiled. "I totally understand! Maybe...you can find a new soul buddy though?"

Hagakure: "Yeah! You're right dudette...but could anything really replace Mr. Cluck?"

(Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure: " Little quiet girl is so right… maybe I could give her a discounted reading some time!"

(Cut back to Campfire.)

Junko: "Sayaka! Chihiro! Over here..now!"

Chihiro: "..O-oh..Umm..I'll talk to you later..Hagakure..I gotta..um...go."

Hagakure: "Peace out!"

Sayaka and Chihiro both walked over to Junko, the three of them were off to the far side of the boundaries.

Junko started to whisper to them. "Okay..So it's obvious that Celes needs to go home next. But, we have another issue at hand that could jeopardize the whole scenario."

Chihiro: "...Um, can I say something?"

Sayaka: "You don't have to ask, just go right ahead." Sayaka smiled.

Chihiro:".. Right..I know that you guys want me in your alliance..but..I don't think...I don't think I can do it...I'm not saying I'm not voting..for Celes, b-but I can't continue after that….a-and I still like you…"

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro: "Sayaka is really nice...but Junko r-really scares me...I don't think I can deal with that. I didn't even agree to an alliance…"

(Cut back to Campfire.)

Junko had a stoneface as she stared at Chihiro. "So, you don't want to make it to the final three with me and Sayaka then?"

Chihiro: "...I..do..bu-but…"

Junko smiled. " Then stay with us! I mean, us friends have to stick together! You want to be friends, don't you? And you like us, don't you? Combine that with your desire to win, and it makes perfect sense to stay in our alliance! Do you not like us?"

Chihiro cowered. "No-no! I like you! I do...I jus-"

Junko: "Perfect! Than it's settled that you'll stay!" Junko hugged Chihiro. " I'm so glad we can be such good friends!"

Sayaka smiled. "Yeah! The best of friends!"

(12 PM)

Togami's nose was swollen, and he pouted as he sat on his stump. "...Are you all still awake?"

Kirigiri yawned. "Hagakure fell asleep a few minutes ago...but everyone is holding out. It's only midnight."

Togami: " Wait, he's asleep?"

The camera panned to Hagakure, who was sitting upright, and snoring.

Celes was sitting next to him and poked his shoulder.

His body tipped over, his head landing in Leon's lap.

Leon: "GAH! Not cool!"

Suddenly, a mini helicopter flew above them, and a metal arm reached down and picked up Hagakure. Monobear was piloting the copter.

Monobear: "One down!"

Hagakure woke up as he was lifted into the air. "Whoa!? MAN! What's going on right now?"

The copter flew away.

Togami: "So..who votes that the weirdo goes home next?"

Kirigiri, Mukuro, and Leon all glared at him.

(Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri: "After everything he has done..I have no idea how he is still around."

(Cut back to Campfire.)

Togami: " What?"

( 2 PM)

Mondo yawned on his stump and looked over to Ishimaru, still jogging in place.

Mondo: "Dude..you're still going on with that?"

Ishimaru: " Runners high is a very powerful thing bro! I am sure I can keep on going!"

Mondo: "Dude..you've had like zero calorie intake..you're going to run out of energy."

Ishimaru turned around while still jogging in place, and reached into his pocket. "Bro..you have underestimated me...and the power of...GRANOLA BARS!"

Suddenly, a ding went off, indicating someone had fallen asleep.

Mondo and Ishimaru turned to see Junko face down in the dirt.

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo: "..What a bummer?"

(Cut to Campfire.)

Junko was lifted up by the metal arm, and she awoke. "What?! NO! I was just resting my eyes!"

Celes giggled. "You have dirt all over your face…"

Junko gasped and covered her face as she was flown away. "AAAIH!"

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes: "THAT..was great!"

(Cut back to Campfire, 4AM.)

Leon was laying down on his back, looking up at the sky.

Sayaka was on a nearby stump and turned to face him. "Laying.. down..*Yawn* isn't...such a good idea.."

Leon yawned. "Yeah..I know...It's just saw hard to sit up. 2 more hours until we've hit the 24 hour mark."

Sayaka: " ..And theres only two people who are out? Nuh-uh..I don't know if I can do it…"

Leon: "I know I can't, so I'm just looking up at the stars, thinking and everything."

Sayaka yawned. "Thinking about what?"

Leon: "..Song lyrics..and y-"

Sayaka let out a snore and fell off of her stump, asleep.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon sighed. " Well..I can't blame her."

(Cut to Campfire)

Two dings went off. Leon turned, confused. "Huh? I thought just Sayaka fell asleep?"

Togami pointed to Mukuro at the farthest stump, snoring.

Mukuro and Sayaka were lifted into the air.

Sayaka: "Oh my god...I'm so sorry Leon!"

Mukuro: "...Well, at least I can go to bed…"

(NOON, Second Day.)

Kirigiri, Togami, Leon, Celes, Mondo, Ishimaru, and Chihiro remained awake.

Ishimaru was still running and pulled out a granola bar, putting his mouth around it.

Suddenly, a helicopter noise above them startled him, and Monobear's voice rang out.

Monobear: "Howdy! You bastards are all still awake?! I'm surprised you wimps lasted this long! It's been 28 hours since you last slept!"

Ishimaru's granola bar had lodged in his throat during the surprise noise of the copter, and he fell backwards, gasping for air.

Mondo: "BRO!"

Monobear: "Ah?!"

Ishimaru pointed at his throat and was making grunting noises.

Mondo: "What do I do?!"

Kirigiri: "He's choking...we need to dislodge that granola bar from his throat."

Togami: "A granola bar? Does he have anymore?"

Mondo lifted Ishimaru off the ground and started to do the heimlich maneuver.

With each thrust Ishimaru turned more and more purple, and Mondo tried harder and harder.

Monobear: "Well..isn't this..INTERESTING?!"

Finally, the bar became unlodged and went flying across the campfire, and the wet, chocolatey, and sticky bar landed in Celes's hair.

Celes screamed. " Get it out of my hair!"

Ishimaru was crying and latching on to Mondo's jacket. "THANK YOU BRO FOR SAVING ME!"

Mondo held him close. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"

Ishimaru: "ME TOO...OH HOW FRAGILE LIFE IS!" Ishimaru cried into Mondo's jacket.

Leon sighed. "You two are really gay, did you know that?"

Celes was trying to get it out of her hair, but was pulling and pulling and couldn't get it out. "Monobear! I need water!"

(Celes's Confessional)

Celes: "...I can't get mad at those two...if I do, I won't be able to have them vote my way...I need to keep them on my side...I need to keep them on my side."

(Cut back to Campfire.)

Monobear chuckled from the copter. "Well, I'm not supplying you bastards with any sustenance! If you want water, you're going to have to go get it!"

Celes shuddered and stood up. "Fine…"

Celes walked off, out of the boundaries.

A ding went off.

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro: "..So.. Monobear and Celes talking about water reminded me of how thirsty I am...I need water soon...or else I don't know how much longer I can make it."

(Cut back to Campfire)

Mondo looked down at Ishimaru, who was still holding onto him. "Hey..Bro..get off now, okay?"

Mondo: "Bro?"

Mondo shook him off and Ishimaru fell to the floor, asleep. A ding went off.

Mondo: "No.."

Kirigiri yawned. " Three against two...I like those odds…"

Chihiro: "Make that...Two against Two."

Leon was snoring on his stump. Another ding.

Monobear: "The finale four of the Awake-A-Thon! An unlikely group, but let's step this challenge up a notch, shall we?"


	35. Episode 7: Final Two

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro had bags under his eyes and looked nervous. "...Step it up? It's already worse as it is...I'm just lucky I'm used to staying up late…"

(Cut to Campfire.)

Mondo yawned. " How could you possibly step the game up?"

Kirigiri: "...Something tells me we don't want to know."

Monobear smirked. " I'm glad you asked! Upupupu!" Monobear pulled out a table with 4 cups that looked like coffee.

Togami: "Hmm..What's this?"

Monobear: "Just a little game changer!"

Chihiro: "Y-you're giving us coffee?"

Monobear: "Not just any Coffee! Two of them are decaf!"

Mondo scoffed. "Oh wow, what a twist."

Monobear pulls out a fish and slaps Mondo across the face with it.

Mondo: "OW! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST BEAR WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Monobear: "Upupupu! Let me finish! The other cup, is fully caffeinated, and the last cup is chock ful of sleeping pills!"

Kirigiri: "So..we're all supposed to choose a cup without knowing what's inside...that's a big risk."

Monobear: "Upupu! Ain't I a stinker?"

Mondo rubbed his face. "...Yeah not the exact word I would use…"

Togami: "...Well, I'll go first."

Mondo: "...Right, ladies first."

Togami ignored him and picked up a cup and started to drink.

(Togami's Confessional)

Togami: "..Not that I NEED the caffeine boost against these weak willed maggots...but that advantage would be useful."

(Cut back to Campfire.)

Chihiro grabbed a cup next. "...Oh no...I hope I don't get the sleepy one…"

Mondo grabbed a cup. "Don't worry bud, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Chihiro: "You..sur...e?"

Just as Chihiro was asking that, Mondo had taken a sip and suddenly fell over, asleep.  
Chihiro: "M-mondo!"

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo had a bruise on his chin. "...That god damn bear is going to pay."

(Cut back to Campfire.)

Kirigiri leaned down. "...How many sleeping pills were in that?"

Monobear: "Probably enough to get us sued, upupu!"

Chihiro's eyes widened. "...Well..I-I….think I got the caffeine."

Monobear: "Upupu! Well, good luck everyone, and don't drag this out much longer! It's already un-healthy!"

Togami snickered. "...Hehe, just because you got a little caffeine doesn't mean you'll win this."

Chihiro looked to the ground. "I-i..know that.."

Kirigiri rolled her eyes and sat down with Chihiro. "Ignore him."

(Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri: "...Togami is an asshole."

(Cut to Togami's Confessional)

Togami: "..What? A little competitive conversation is a crime?"

(Cut to Killer Bass Cabin.)

(10:00 PM, SECOND DAY)

Hagakure, Leon, and Mukuro were sitting on the cabin floor playing with cards.

Leon rolled his eyes. "So..ya got any 3's Hagakure?"

Hagakure giggled. "...Nooope! GO FISH!"

Leon grabbed a card from the center. "Ya got me.."

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro looked at the camera with a neutral face. " Junko made it my duty to get Leon voted out originally...and that almost worked until Togami used bribery. Now Junko has set her sights on Togami getting eliminated." Mukuro took her fingers and positioned her mouth into a smile. "So, now it's time to go out there and convince the team!"

(Cut back to Bass Cabin.)

Mukuro: "...So, in case we don't win tonight...who would you guys vote out?"

Leon: "..."

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon: "Is it wrong to say Hagakure when he's right in front of me?"

(Cut back to Bass Cabin.)

Leon: "..Eh, I plead the fifth?"

Hagakure: "...Wait, what does that mean?"

Leon: " I'm gonna vote you out!"

Hagakure: "First of all, how dare you?"

Mukuro: "Shh..shh, Don't fight guys. I have a better idea."

Leon: "Eh?"

(Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure: " They told me I could trust Leon! I thought we were buds man...The stars have cursed me! First Mr. Cluck is taken from me, and now Leon is...LEON IS A BIG MEANY."

(Cut back to Bass Cabin.)

Mukuro: "..So, our weakest competitor is Togami. He has pretty much contributed to every single one of our losses, right?"

Leon: "Yeah..I mean, he has been pretty useless!"

Mukuro: "..But we're all playing right into his game.." Mukuro scooted closer to Leon and Hagakure, with a pleading look. "...He has an immunity token...in just two vote-outs, he could be gone!"

Leon and Hagakure glanced at each-other.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon: "I get what she's saying and she's totally right. If I ever want to make it to the merge and get to Sayaka, I gotta seek out the real enemy here!"

(Cut to Bass Cabin.)

In the background, Junko is peeking through the window, listening.

(Junko's Confessional)

Junko was adding a coat on her nails. "Perfect! I swear, Mukuro's acting has come a long way! Togami is just too strong of a competitor and he needs to go!" Junko blew on her nails. "..I mean, I would go after Kirigiri, but shes our only chance of the camper's finding out about the executions...and it's taking her WAY too long. Super High School Level Detective, my ass."

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin, Mondo and Ishimaru's Room.)

Mondo: "So..Uh, dude...the next time we're at that campfire..which hopefully isn't tonight, who are you planning on voting out?"

Ishimaru: "..I try not to think of such things!"

Mondo: "...Bro, can you think about something logically for a second? I mean logically...not hall monitor logic or whatever you live by."

Ishimaru had stripped down to his underwear to get under the covers. "I do not know what you mean, but speak your mind! Lost words can be poisonous!"

Mondo: "..Vote out Junko."

Ishimaru looked surprised. "I-I realize that she has a vile mouth, but that's no reason to want her gone! She is the victim of Celes!"

Mondo sighed. " I don't care about the vile mouth man. She needs to go because shes a threat and if we don't take care of her now, it'll get us later."

Ishimaru looked frustrated at the situation. "..I!...I will sleep on it!"

Mondo nodded. "Right bro."

(Cut back to Campfire, 6:00 AM THIRD DAY.)

Kirigiri was looking blankly ahead, her mouth slightly open and sags under her eyes.

Chihiro: "..So how are are you guys able to stay awake so long?..N-no offense..I just thought I'd have a clear advantage...because you know..I'm up late a lot…"

Togami: " When I have my eyes set on something, I am relentless until it is mine."

Kirigiri didn't respond.

Chihiro: "Kirigiri..?"

Kirigiri: "I….concentrate on my dete...ct...ive...wo...r...k" Kirigiri fell forward, passed out.

Another Ding went off, and a Monobear piloted chopper flew above to collect Kirigiri, who didn't even wake up to the claw picking her up.

Monobear : "And with that we're down to our final two campers! Everybody be prepared for an elimination ceremony tonight after dinner, upupu! It shouldn't be too much longer for these two to doze off!" 


	36. Episode 7: Execution

(9 AM THIRD DAY.)

Ishimaru knocked on the Killer Bass Girl's door.

Mukuro opened the door. "Oh..Hey Ishimaru."

Ishimaru had his hands behind his back and was blushing. "Umm...Uh, Yes! Good Morning Mukuro! Lovely day isn't it?!"

Mukuro stepped out onto the porch. "Yeah...So, what do you need?"

Ishimaru spoke quickly. "Do you want to go on a walk with me?!"

Mukuro smiled. "Well, last time we went on a walk we were brutally murdered by Hagakure." Mukuro laughed.

Ishimaru: "Haha!"

Mukuro nodded. "Sure, Let's go."

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro: "...I know that Junko told me not to talk to him anymore...but.."

(Cut to Woods, Mukuro and Ishimaru walking.)

Ishimaru: "So..I need to confront you about something!"

Mukuro smiled and sat down on a boulder. "..Well, go ahead?"

Ishimaru: "Do you have feelings for me?"

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru: "The best way to cure butterflies is too get the cause over with!"

(Cut to Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro's blank face began to look frustrated. "I do like him...but can I do this?"

(Cut back to Woods.)

Mukuro: "...Yes." Mukuro looked at her feet.

Ishimaru's face lit up. "Really? This is the first time a girl has ever liked me! Are you my...girlfriend?!"

Mukuro stood up and put her finger to his lips. "Shh… We can't do anything about it…"

Ishimaru: "Huh?! Why do you want to hide your feelings for me?!"

Mukuro: " You know Junko? My twin? If she found out, you would be voted out for sure...I mean, remember when she found out about Leon and Sayaka?"

Ishimaru: "..Yes! I guess I jumped the gun!"

Mukuro: "...If she sees any potential weaknesses, shes going to eliminate them...I mean, Leon was lucky."

Ishimaru: "..I am sorry! I just thought.."

Mukuro hugged him. " Don't worry...We can be together someday."

(Mukuro's Confessional)

Mukuro: "...What a lie." Mukuro was gripping tightly to her knees, in frustration.

(Cut back to Woods.)

Ishimaru: "..I have never felt this way about a girl!"

Mukuro smiled, and kissed him.

Ishimaru was struck for a second, but when he came back to reality, Mukuro was already headed down the path towards camp.

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru: "I am so happy! A girl actually likes me!" Ishimaru stood up in the confessional out-house to look out the vent shutters at the tops of the sidings. He then sits back down. "...I guess I will be voting out Junko...I see the negative control she has!"

(Cut to Campfire.)

Togami checked his watch. " It's already the afternoon…"

Chihiro: " Yeah...I-I don't know how much longer I can take this.."

Togami: "So give up."

Chihiro: "..I- I can't do that! I can't let my team down."

Togami: " Your team? You're going to let them down either way, because I'm not giving up."

Chihiro: "You can't get me to give up…"

Togami smirked. "I guess not."

Togami reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver flask.

Chihiro: "Is..that...a-alcohol?"

Togami scoffed. "No no. Just water." Togami brought the flask to his lips.

Chihiro's eyes widened. "W-water?! I haven't had a drink in days…"

Togami brought down the flask. " I know. I've been taking a few sips of this every so often, and even I'm dehydrated. You show a lot of strength...Which I don't admit easily."

Chihiro licked his lips. "Can I?...Can I please have a sip?"

Togami smirked. "Be my guest."

(Togami's Confessional)

Togami snickered. " Hook, Line, and Sinker!" Togami laughed again. " Way back when Monobear gave us the coffee cups and Kirigiri and Chihiro went to sit down, I secretly poured the rest of Mondo's sleeping coffee into my flask." Togami smirked. "All it took was for her to see me "drink" it and she couldn't resist."

(Cut back to Campfire.)

Chihiro's eyes widen as the coffee goes down his throat. "...N-no...How could y...ou?"

Togami smirked as he grabbed the flask from him, and put it back in his jacket. "What can I say? I'm just playing the game."

Chihiro was taken off by the Monobear copter, and Monobear came over the announcements.

Monobear: "And, The Killer Bass win! I hope you guys enjoy your new beds! Screaming Gophers, I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony!"

(Cut to Dinner.)

Chihiro was barely able to keep his eyes open as the team ate. "I'm...so...sorry."

Sayaka smiled. "It's okay Chihiro!"

Ishimaru: " You did a great job!"

Mondo put his arm around Chihiro. "Don't worry about it kid, you tried your hardest."

Chihiro smiled. "T-thanks guys!"

Sayaka nudged Junko.

Junko: "Oh..Right! Everything is alright Chihiro.." Junko smirked. "I mean, at least we can get rid of the goth princess."

Celes glanced up from her tea, seemingly uninterested.

(Celes' Confessional)

Celes: "..I have Mondo and Ishimaru on my side. All I have to worry about is the tie-breaker Challenge."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Monobear came in through the doors. "Alright Campers! Time to go vote off one of your team members! How exciting! Upupu!"

The Screaming Gophers stood up to walk out. Mondo and Ishimaru were helping Chihiro walk.

Togami: " Hm..I guess you tried to hard. You should probably leave the hard challenges to the men."

Mondo: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro: "O-oh no…"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall.)

As Mondo was punching the crap out of Togami in the background, Leon looked up and smiled at Sayaka, holding his hand up with his fingers crossed.

Sayaka smiled back. Blood splattered up onto Leon's face, and he twitched.

(Leon's Confessional)

Leon: "Well..that...WAS...romantic.."

(Cut to Togami's Confessional)

Togami's face was bruised and swollen. "...That pompadour gopher...he has another thing coming!"

(Cut to Campfire Ceremony.)

The Screaming Gopher's sat at the Campfire, Monobear stood at the podium in front of them.

Monobear: "So, you all played valiantly, but sadly...Chihiro was fooled by Togami, which ended the game!"

Junko glared at Celes.

Monobear: "... So, one of you will be paying the price and going home! Upupupu! Please, cast your ballots in the confessional!"

(Junko's Confessional)

Junko: " This is the greatest satisfaction I have ever felt! Celes will feel all the despair she deserves for hitting me over the head! This is retribution." Junko dropped her vote in the ballot box.

(Cut to Celes's Confessional)

Celes: "...Let's hope I can win this tie-breaker."

(Cut to Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo: "..Not only is she a bitch...she's a super bitch."

(Cut back to Campfire Ceremony.)  
Monobear: "So, the votes are in! Are all of you ready?!"

Chihiro had fallen asleep on his stump.

Sayaka: "Chihiro?"

Mondo: "Eh, let...uuh..her sleep. We know..she's..not going home?"

Sayaka: "Huh? That was weird empha-"

Junko: "Shut up and let's watch the bitch go down!"

Celes: "I think you'll be surprised."

Ishimaru: " Please! Everybody be civil!"

Monobear: "Alright ya bastards! Shut up and watch!" Monobear pulled down the lever, sending the faces spinning.

The slot-machine started to make loud clanking noises, and shooting out smoke.

Sayaka: "Umm, is everything going to be okay?!"

Monobear: " You guys might want to duck! After the last tie vote, this thing barely recovered…!"

Mondo: " What do you mean, duck!?"

Suddenly, the slot machine exploded. The Screaming Gopher's all screamed, and either ducked or dived to the ground, pieces of metal just barely missing them.

Monobear: "So! Who's ready for a TIE-BREAKER challenge between…...Celes…"

Celes smirked and looked to Junko.

Monobear: " and Junko!?"

Celes: "..Shocking, isn't it?"

Junko smirked, and walked slowly past Celes, patting her on the shoulder.

Junko: "Oh, you naivety shocks us all, I'm sure."

Junko walked in front of her team and the wreckage, and pulled out a token.  
Ishimaru: "What is that?"

Junko: "Why..it's an Immunity Token!"

Everyone gasped.

Celes: "How?!" Celes's eyes widened and she clenched her fists. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!"

Junko smirked. "Oh, I just borrowed it from Mondo's room."

Mondo's face grew angry. "You what?!"

(Cut to Clip of Mondo's Room.)

Junko sneakily walked in the door, Mondo and Ishimaru were sleeping.

Junko tip-toed over to Mondo, and reached under his pillow, grabbing the token. She started to walk out, when Ishimaru started to talk in his sleep.

Ishimaru: "...teenage pregnancy…"

Junko looked puzzled at him, as she opened the door and squeezed out.

(Cut back to Campfire.)

Celes: "Isn't this against...the rules?!"

Monobear: "Hmm...I don't think so, Upupu!"

Junko smirked. "So, why don't you pack up your bags...and go?"

Celes: "...This is not over...I WILL be back, you hear me?"

Junko smiled. "I highly doubt that."

Monobear: "Alrighty! Time to board the boat of losers, Celes!"

Celes: "No! I do not concede! I DO NOT CONCEDE!"

Monobear brought out a huge mallet, and swung it at Celes, sending her flying out of the Campfire area, and down to the boat. "AAAAAAIIIH!"

Junko: "Finally, that menace is gone!"

Mondo snarled. "Ya, well ya got a new one, you bitch!"

Junko: "Oh..right…" Mondo chased Junko out of the Campfire area.

Ishimaru was running after them. "Guys! Please stop!"

(Cut to Boat of Losers.)

Celes sat on the boat, looking pissed off. "I can't believe I let myself lose...I never lose!"

Monobear appeared in front of her. " Ready to find out what'll reeally happen to ya?!"

Celes: "...What do you mean? Will I get to go back?"

Monobear: " No-No...Silly, when you lose...you REALLY lose!"

Celes: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Monobear: "You die! Your team just sent you off for your execution!"

Celes: "..Die? This doesn't make sense…"

Monobear: "Oh, believe me, it will shortly!"

(The Screen blacks out, revealing the pixelized version of Celes being dragged off by Monobear. In white text it says, CELES CAST-AWAY.)

Celes appeared on a giant roulette table. She looked around shocked. "Huh?!"

Celes ran to the sides of the circular table and tried to jump up out of the walls, but couldn't.

Suddenly, the inner area of the table began to spin, and Celes tried to stabilize her footing. "No!"

She looked up above the ridge of the wall, and could see a ball with Monobears face rapidly spinning around the circular table.

The ball came down into the table as the spinning slowed, and landed into one of the sections of the inner area. Celes sighed.

Celes: "What the hell is going on!? Get me out of here!"

Suddenly, the table spun super fast, knocking Celes off of her feet. she grabbed on to the center pole of the spinning table and held on.

Celes: "AAAIIHHH!"

As it came to a stop, she was flung from the center pole and landed into one of the sections of the table. She held her head as her eyes spun. As she focused, she saw the Monobear face falling down on her.

Splat.

Neon pink oozed out from underneath the ball. Her arms and legs stuck out as well, twitching before they came to a rest.

Celebratory dinging went off around the casino, and the Camera zoomed out to a Monobear winning the jackpot.

(End Execution.) 


	37. Episode 8: Morning

Monobear was standing on the docks of Total Dangan Ronpa Island. " Last time on, Total Dangan Ronpa Island, The campers were pitted against each-other in an Awake-A-Thon! One by one, they fell to slumber until Mondo, Chihiro, Kirigiri, and Togami remained. But, after a little surprise addition to the challenge, Mondo was knocked out with a potent cup of sleeping coffee, and Chihiro was caffeinated up! But, in the end, it came down to Chihiro, Togami, and a dirty trick!"

(Clip of Togami pouring Mondo's Sleeping Coffee into his flask plays.)

(Clip of Chihiro taking a sip, and then falling asleep plays.)

Monobear: "So, it was The Screaming Gophers who faced elimination! Celes had gotten Ishimaru and Mondo on her side, and thought she could beat Junko in a tie-breaker, but in a shocking turn of events, Junko revealed an Immunity Token that she had stolen from Mondo! Celes did not concede, but she rode the boat of losers into HELL! What drama will unfold during this episode of Total Dangan Ronpa Island? Who will be voted off? Find out RIGHT NOW, on TOTAL DANGAN RONPA ISLAND."

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

(Asahina does a cannonball at the end of the dock, with Naegi and Kirigiri in the water, shielding themselves)

You guys are are on my mind

(A dodgeball hits Hagakure square in the chest.)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(Chihiro giggles while at a lunch table with Mondo, who has straws up his nostrils. Ishimaru is in background, outraged.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(Sakura punches Togami in the face, which sends him flying.)

I wanna be... Famous!

( Sayaka is on a stage singing and Leon is cheering in the crowd, over-excitedly)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Hagakure steps out of the water and onto the beach, he shakes his wet hair out like a dog and freaks out Celes and Junko, who are sunbathing.)

Well pack your bags cause I've already won

( Yamada, Naegi, and Chihiro stand at the top of a cliff, looking down in terror)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

(Ishimaru is blowing into a whistle aggresively at Junko, Sayaka, and Celes as they run.)

I'll get there one day

( Fukawa is pulling at her braids as Togami walks away from her.)

Cause I wanna be... Famous!

(Junko and Mukuro are slapping their arms at each other in a fight)

(Short instrumental)

(Leon is rocking on his guitar on a stage.)

(Kirigiri and Naegi's hands touch as they sit on the end of the dock at sunset.)

Na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Asahina and Sakura high five.)

I wanna be

( Mondo rolls his eyes at Ishimaru who is yelling at him.)

I wanna be

( Celes pushes Yamada off the cliff with a smile.)

I wanna be famous!

( Mukuro shoots Fukawa with a watergun and starts to laugh, but Fukawa transitions into Genocider and pulls out her scissors.)

I wanna be (Sakura holds a dodgeball and glares at a frightened Leon across the court.)

I wanna be

( Camera pans to all of the cast sitting around a fire.)

I wanna be FAMOUS!

(TOTAL DANGAN RONPA ISLAND title screen.)

(Cut to Screaming Gopher's Cabin.)

Mondo slipped a note under Junko's door, and walked back to his room.

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo: " I gave a note to Junko and Togami to meet me at the baithouse. I need to have a little talk with them." Mondo looked at the side of the Confessional Outhouse. "WHAT?! WHO WROTE THIS ABOUT MY POEM?!"

(Cut to Killer Bass Cabin.)

Hagakure picked up a piece of paper at the door. "Uhh..A note?"

Leon: "Is it a love letter for me? I bet it is!"

Hagakure: "Uhh..Would Mondo write you a love letter?"

Leon's face soured. "Never mind."

Hagakure walked over to Togami and shook him. "Dude, wake up! You just got a letter!"

Togami rolled over, his face swollen and oozing from Mondo's beating. Hagakure jumped back with a shriek, the letter landing on Togami's face.

Togami(voice muffled from swollen cheeks): "You dare wake me up?!"

Hagakure: "Y-your face man! Are you going to be okay?"

Togami: "Why did you wake me up?" Togami swiped the letter off of his face and opened it. "...Oh, the nerve…"

Togami hopped off of his bed and stormed out.

Leon: "I wonder what that's about."

Hagakure gave him the cold shoulder.

Leon: "Man? What's wrong with you?"

(Hagakure's Confessional)

Hagakure: "I'm not talking to Leon anymore! He was going to vote me off man….He terminated like...all the trust I had for him, ya know?" Hagakure looked at the side of the confessional. "...Whoa someone sharpied over that poem…"

(Cut to Mondo and Ishimaru's Room.)

Ishimaru was doing some curls. "Ah! I am so glad you have joined us to work out Chihiro! Your blue track suit is very functional!"

Chihiro was doing sit-ups, with Mondo holding his feet.

Chihiro: "T-thank you! I'm going to get stronger so I can help the team out more!"

Ishimaru: "That's the spirit!"

Mondo looked at the alarm clock. "Oh! I'm sorry guys, but I gotta go.."

Chihiro sat up. "Where are you going?"

Mondo: "I just have...a very important thing to do…in the shower?"

Ishimaru stood up. "Haha! That's quite alright bro! Hygiene is very important!"

(Chihiro's Confessional)

Chihiro: "Hm..I wonder what Mondo is up too?"

(Cut to Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru: " Very odd indeed! I hope that Mondo takes care of his important task!" Ishimaru glanced over at the sharpied out poem. "What?! SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE AND NEGATIVE CONNOTATION! How was that poem, 'gay'? It was a lovely poem, even though it was...VANDALISM."

(Cut to Sayaka and Junko's Room.)

Sayaka woke up and noticed Junko was gone. "Hm?"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka: "I wonder where Junko went to? I mean, I know she's usually up earlier than me...but she usually stays in the room." Sayaka looked to the side of the Confessional at the sharpied out poem. "What? Someone sharpied out Leon's poem about me?!"

(Cut to Sayaka, knocking on The Killer Bass's Boy's door.)

Hagakure opened the door, and let her in, silent.

Sayaka: "Leon, have you been to the confessional lately?"

Leon: "Uh...No?"

Sayaka: "Someone sharpied out your poem about me!"

Leon: "..Uh I didn't write any poem?"

Sayaka: "Don't hide it Leon, I mean, it was obviously about me. Who else would write that?"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka: "So little known fact, I'm an esper...or I mean, you can just call it intuition, but I know Leon wrote a poem about me."

(Cut back to Cabin.)

Leon: " I'm being serious. I didn't write the poem in the confessional. Too lovey-dovey and not punk enough. Besides, I've been to busy writing my new song, dedicated to you babe!"

Sayaka sat down with a sigh. "Well if you didn't write it, who did?"

Leon shrugged. "Probably that creep Mondo."

Hagakure was glaring across the cabin at Leon.

Sayaka: "Uh, What's wrong with him?" 


	38. Episode 8: Big Weenies

Mondo was in the bait-house with Togami and Junko.

Mondo: " Well, can't believe you weasels actually came."

Junko sighed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Mondo: "Sit down."

Togami's eye was swollen, and tearing. " I think I'll stand...barbarian."

Mondo grabbed Togami by the shirt and lifted him up. "Then I'll start with you!"

Togami grunted. "Put me down!"

Mondo yanked him down until he was sitting on a upside-down bucket.

Mondo: "Don't you dare mess with Chihiro again, or I'll bust your face up for good, you hear me?!"

Togami chuckled. "You're kidding, right?"

Mondo: " Huh?"

Togami: "Chihiro fell for my trick, that's not my fault."

Junko: "Don't hate the player, hate the game.."

Mondo turned to Junko. "..You.."

Junko: " What?"

Mondo: "I know you're evil, and I know you're barely holding on to Chihiro's allegiance. If you betray or hurt him, I swear to god you will go down."

Junko: "Him?"

Mondo: "Did I say Him? I didn't mean to say him! If you betray her, you'll be going down, princess!"

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo: "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

(Junko's Confessional)

Junko: " I can't believe he just revealed that to me. I already knew and was planning on using it against not only Chihiro, but use it to knock out Mondo, but now I don't even have to lie about him telling me!" Junko clapped her hands. "This is great!"

(Cut back to Bait-House.)

Togami stood up. "Well, as nice as this waste of time is, I'm going to get breakfast. I have 1 Million dollars to worry about, and you and your friend mean nothing to me…" Togami walked out.

Junko stood up and followed him out. "Hm, I like your style.."

Mondo sighed.

(Mondo's Confessional)

Mondo: " I just didn't want those assholes messing with Chihiro anymore! The kid is way to awesome to be pushed around like that."

(Cut to Killer Bass Cabin.)

Sayaka: "...So, you won't talk to Leon?"

Leon layed back on his bed. "That's the jist of it. He's being a brat."

Sayaka sat on a chair in between them. "Oh, quit acting like babies you two…"

Hagakure pouted. "Tell Leon that he's got bad karma coming his way and that he's a back stabber!"

Sayaka turned to Leon. "Umm..okay...Leon, Hagakure says you have bad karma coming your way, and also that your a back stabber."

Leon: "Well, tell Hagakure that he should man up, and remember that this is a game, and also he's a smelly weirdo!"

Hagakure gasped.

Sayaka: "Umm..do I really need to repeat that?"

Hagakure stood up, in shock. "Well, Sayaka, tell Leon that he's...a….big...fat...weenie!"

Leon: "You take that back! I'm no weenie! I'm a man, and more punk than you'll ever be!"

Sayaka: "Umm, guys, please this isn't getting us anywhere."

Hagakure walked out, slamming the door.

Leon grunted and pull the covers over his head. "Grah!"

Sayaka looked concerned. "..."

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka: "..Hm.. Sayaka Maizono, Mediator, is on the job!"

(Cut to Lunch, Mess-Hall.)

Junko walked up to the line to get food. Ishimaru glanced over to Chihiro.

(Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru: " Mondo brought a really good point to my attention before the last campfire ceremony! Me and him are the only two who Junko does not have under her alliance! I think I can convince Chihiro to vote with us and end her reign once and for all! I just need a little alone time with Chihiro!"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Ishimaru: " Chihiro, I would like to have a word with you in Mondo and I's bedroom after today's challenge, if you wouldn't mind!"

Chihiro seemed nervous. "Oh..yeah..um...sure!"

Junko turned around from the Mess-Hall counter. "Umm...where the hell is the food?"

Kirigiri was behind her. "If you had shown up for breakfast, you would have known that my father did not show up...and there is no food…"

Junko: "Huh? That's so bogus, where is he?"

Kirigiri: "Beats me…"

(Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri looked straight at the camera. "What did you do to him? What's going on here? Why did you take our memories?!" Kirigiri looked away, sighing and patting down her coat. "I need to collect myself...irrationally yelling at our captors won't make them answer...I need to find this out on my own."

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Sayaka sat between Hagakure and Leon.

Sayaka: "...So, still angry at each-other?"

Hagakure was still pouting.

Leon rolled his eyes and looked at an empty tray in front of him. "Yeah, angry and hungry."

Monobear came bursting out of the kitchen doors in a chef outfit. "Upupupu! You bastards enjoying starvation?!"

The campers all groaned and moaned at his entrance.

Chihiro: "When...can we eat?"

Ishimaru stood up. " We need to be fed! Even if this food is bland and nutrient-less!"

Monobear: "Don't worry, you'll get to eat after this challenge!"

Mukuro: "...What is it?"

Monobear: " Today's challenge is the Chef Challenge! Who thinks they can cook?"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka looked very happy. " Oh...my...god! Yes! Finally, some of my talents can shine!"

(Cut to Ishimaru's Confessional)

Ishimaru gulped. "I have never excelled in cooking!" Ishimaru's pupils shrunk. "...The horrors of eighth grade home-ec…the only class I ever failed…" Ishimaru started to cry and buried his face into his hands.

(Cut to Kirigiri's Confessional)

Kirigiri: "...So.. is my father missing just because of this challenge...or did Monobear take him somewhere?"

(Cut to Mess-Hall)

Sayaka got all giddy. "Finally! Something I can actually do well!"

Junko glanced at Sayaka. "Oh, you're good at cooking?"

Sayaka nodded. "Sayaka Maizono, Chef, at your service!"

(Sayaka's Confessional)

Sayaka: "..I guess I'm a woman of many talents…"

(Cut back to Mess-Hall)

Mukuro: "...So whats the exact challenge? We're all starving."

Monobear: "Upupu! Glad ya asked! Both teams have to make me a three course meal, Appetizer, Entree, and Dessert! Whoever pleases me the most wins!"

Togami: "..What's the prize?"

Monobear: "The winning team gets a 9 course, gourmet meal!" The campers all cheer. "But, the losers get the normal slop!"

(Togami's Confessional)

Togami smirked. "They really know how to motivate me...I've been dying for some quality grub."

(End Confessional)


End file.
